The Realization That You´re Inlove
by daydreamer-mk
Summary: Alec realizes that he loves someone, but she has a boyfriend. M/A. Chapter 24 up... The last chapter... READ IT!!! AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!
1. Chapter 01

**Name**: The Realization That You´re Inlove. 
**Author**: merykey X-5 495 
**E-Mail**: merykey_x5495@yahoo.com 

**Summary**: Alec realizes that he loves someone, but she has a boyfriend. Max is in it. After HG, before LATR. 
**Disclamer**: The characters of Dark Angel do not belong to me. They belong to a guy named James and I think the other´s one name is something like Eglee or something like that. 
**Dedictation**: To LatinChik. And to my muses: Jensen Ackles and his character, the Smart Ass Alec, James Marsters, Josh Hartnett, James Dean, Diego Luna and the music of Avril Lavigne, Michelle Branch, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Nine Days, Nickelback, Foo Fighters, Saliva, Weezer, the Goo Goo Dolls and los Babasónicos.  
**Author´s Note**: When I wrote this story I was listening, constantely, the song 'Somebody's Baby' of Phantom Planet. Also, I´d like to remaind you that I´m argetinian so I´m really sorry about my spelling.  


¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°

**Chapter 1**

The realization of be inlove with someone you never thought you´d even like is overwhelming. 

Two hours ago, when he saw her getting back with her ex, he felt something he hadn´t felt for a long time. Pain, not exactly physical. Pain in his heart, like if someone had teared it out. Yeah, I know, it sounds too twee for him, but that was how he felt. 

And, what does a man do to forget pain? Of course, get drunk. But this particular man can´t get drunk, he only could get a little dizzy, that´s all. Crap. 

He was sitting in Crash, trying to get just a little drunk, when she entered through the door. So beautiful as always. He never realized how beautiful she was until today. Behind her, her boyfriend entered. _God! I hate him! Why does he have to be so close to her? Why does he have to touch her shoulder?! WHY DO THEY HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING WRONG FOR EACH OTHER AND NOT REALIZE IT??!!_

"Hi, Alec." she said. 

"Hi." he just said without looking at her eyes. She looked at him and then back to her boyfriend and walked to their friends´ table. 

He didn´t want to turn around and see her, happy with his arms around her. 

"Hey, Boo. What´s wrong?" Cindy. Always Cindy. She was he only person who could read him like an open book. _Maybe she´s Manticore,_ he thought, obviously knowing how ridiculos was that. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Come on, OC ain´t stupid. Something´s going on inside of that little head of yours. So tell me what is it." 

He turn around from the bar to confront the entire place and her, watching him once in a while. "Women problem, isn´t it?" asked Cindy. 

"Maybe." 

"Oh, what? You can´t find a nice bimboo to lay with or you can´t take THAT nice bimboo out of your head?" and he looked to where Cindy was pointing. She. 

"I don´t know what you´re talking about." he lied. 

"Well, when you fell like talking you know where to find me." OC said and went back to her table. 

Alec sighed and tried to relax. He drunk his alcohol and listen to the music. 

'... she´s gotta be somebody´s baby 

yes, she must be somebody´s baby...' 

_She´s somebody´s angel..._ thought Alec. _This sucks, I´m gonna go._

Suddenly... "Alec, can I talk to you?" 

The world stopped. She touch his shoulder. He couldn´t move, couldn´t speak, couldn´t breath. 

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°

**_Please Review!!!!_**


	2. Chapter 02

**Name**: The Realization That You´re Inlove. 
**Author**: merykey X-5 495 
**E-Mail**: merykey_x5495@yahoo.com 

**Summary**: Alec realizes that he loves someone, but she has a boyfriend. Max is in it. After HG, before LATR. 
**Disclamer**: The characters of Dark Angel do not belong to me. They belong to a guy named James and I think the other´s one name is something like Eglee or something like that. 

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°

**Chapter 2**

"What?" 

"I found the cure!" 

Max didn´t know how to react. She was confused, wasn´t this what she wanted? Now she wasn´t sure. 

"Aren´t you happy?" Logan asked. 

"Yeah! Yes, it´s just, is it for real this time?" 

"Yes, I paged so you could go and pick it up. But I don´t want you t go alone." 

"Ok, I´ll call..." but Max was interrupted by someone standing over the door´s frame. 

"Hey guys, what´s up?" It was Alec. 'Why? Why Alec?' She could´ve called Cece. 

"I called Alec." said Logan. 

"Yeah, I can see that." she said a little upset. "Just tell me where we have to go, ok?" 

Alec was quiet all the time. After Logan wrote down in a paper the direction of the lab, Max pushed Alec out of Logan´s door withou answering the 'where are we going?'s. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

"What are we stealing anyway?" asked Alec as Max parked her bike in front of the building. 

"We are not going to steal anything. We have to pick... something." said Max. She didn´t know why, but she didn´t want to tell Alec about the cure. 

"What exactly?" 

"It doesn´t matter, ok? Just be quiet." she said as they entered a little office. 

"Are you Dr. Walt?" asked Max. 

"Yes, may I help you?" 

"Yeah, I´m here to pick up a package for Logan Cale." 

"Yes, Cale, here it is. Do you have the money?" 

"Yeah." said Max and threw an envelop to the man. 

"Ok, ten thousen." said the geek lab guy counting the money. "Enjoy it." and Max and Alec left the place. She put the little box inside of her jacket. 

"That´s all?" 

"Yeah, apparently." 

"Hello, 452, long time." It was White. Inmediatelly many guns were pointing at them. Oh, shit. 

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°

Yeah, I know, too short!

Please Review!!!! PORFI!!!!


	3. Chapter 03

**Name**: The Realization That You´re Inlove. 
**Author**: merykey X-5 495 
**E-Mail**: merykey_x5495@yahoo.com 
**Summary**: Alec realizes that he loves someone, but she has a boyfriend. M/A. After HG, before LATR. 
**Disclamer**: The characters of Dark Angel do not belong to me. They belong to a guy named James and I think the other´s one name is something like Eglee or something like that. 
¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º ¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°

**Chapter 3**

Don´t even try it. You two won´t be able to escape." said White with a huge smile on his face. "I have plans for the two of you." 

White took them to a warehouse out of the city. They were inside of a cage waiting for White. 

"So, what´s in the little box we picked up?" asked Alec. 

"I already told you, nothing important." 

"Max, I want you to know that we´re here **becouse** of that not so important box, so I think at least I deserve to know what´s in it!!" Alec was really angry now. White had them inside of a cage (what a shock…) and he was planning their deads, all because they went to get the stupid box from a stupid geek cientist guy. Wait! Lab, Geek, Little Box... 

Max couldn´t see him on the eyes. Why? She didn´t know. "Inside the box it´s... the cure." She still couldn´t see him. 

He knew it, the cure. "Oh, ... why didn´t you tell me it was the... cure from the start?" 

"I don´t know. I don´t wanna talk about it, ok?" 

My God! The cure was there. Now Max and Logan could be together. But for some reason he couldn´t stand thinking about that. No! Wait a minute, he was supposed to be happy for Max, didn´t he?

"Take 452 first." said White as he entered the room with two men. 

"What?! No! Max!" yelled Alec, who couldn´t move much. He was chained to the bars. 

Max didn´t say anything, but she was scared. He knew it by the look on her eyes, which she hided inmediately so White couldn´t see it. She was terrified, and he had to do something. 

Alec saw them leaving the room with Max. 

A burst of preocupation, desperation and anger flew through him and in a second the chains that attached him to the bars of the cell, were no longer there, neither did the bars.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º ¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°

**Author Note**: I have a question for those who are reading my story... well, actually, is more like a question and a petition. First the question: Do you guys think that the chapters are too short? Becouse I am writting another story, a very LONG story, and I haven´t finish the first chapter yet. Is like 14 pages in Word. So I was just trying to write a nice and short M/A story. Now, the petition: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Otherwise I don´t know if you like it. So I´m gonna do like another author did and, unless I don´t get 5 reviews I won´t post the next chapter, becouse what´s the point of it if you don´t like it? 
**Author Note 2**:Did you guys saw 'Birds of Prey'? I mean, GOD!, 'Dark Angel´s bad copy' is written all over the show, come on you people! A beautiful girl, with bad attitude who is part human part cat, fast, strong, agile... And a Computer Master in a while chair? PLEASE! But I like it, I mean is no Dark Angel, but I don´t have any other thing to watch on Wendsday, so... 
Gaby, espero que te guste, éste es un poco corto, pero bueno. Te lo dedico a vos, negra!!


	4. Chapter 04

**Name**: The Realization That You´re Inlove. 
**Author**: merykey X-5 495 
**E-Mail**: merykey_x5495@yahoo.com 
**Summary**: Alec realizes that he loves someone, but she has a boyfriend. M/A. After HG & DDA and before SAH & LATR. 
**Disclamer**: The characters of Dark Angel do not belong to me. They belong to a guy named James and I think the other´s one name is something like Eglee or something like that. 

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°

**Chapter 4**

There was a long hallway in front of him, at least 20 doors to check. He was on the sixth door when he heard another one being open, so he hide in the room.

"I want you to check on that blood sample of 452 and the content of the bottle she had on her jacket, and I want them today, understood?" It was White talking to a scientist.. They left the hallway. 

Alec entered to the room from which White left and saw Max tied up in an observation table. Her eyes were closed and she wasn´t moving. Was she dead? No, he could hear her breathing deeply. She was asleep. White probably gave her something to sleep her so he could take the blood samples and do other things, like dissect her. But why did White want Max´s blood?

He stand next to her and let free her arms and legs. "Max?" he said almost whispering. "Max." he said again. Nothing. 

She looked so peaceful, child like. _What the hell is going on with me? _ He knew the answer but was too afraid of it. Y_ou´re having the same stupid feeling you've been having since she cryed in your shoulder, when she told you about Ben and how you were the only one who knew it. You want to protect her from everything and everyone. But... isn´t that LOVE?_ Love? Love is such a strong word to be use lightly. Was he inlove with Max? _How did this happen?!_

Alec touch Max´s face and she inmediatelly open her eyes, making Alec loose the thought. 

"Alec? Where´s White?" Max felt a little sleepy, but didn´t know why. Then she remember. White with a syringe. It must have been a sedative, a stong one.

"He left a couple of minutes ago. We have to go." 

"How did you escape from the cage?" 

"Ahhmmm, I kind of broke it." 

"You broke the cage?!" 

"Yeah, can we leave now?" 

"Ok, ok." said Max and went to take her jacket. 

As Max was going to the door to see if the cost was clear, Alec just kept stearing to a little bottle over a table, near where Max have been lying a minute ago. That little bottle that Max had totally forgot about. That little bottle which meant Max and Logan together at last, getting busy. That easy-breakeble little bottle. But no, he couldn´t. Does he really think that if the virus´ still around, she will get sick of her relation-ship with Logan and fall in love with him?... 

"Max?" 

"What? Come on, it´s clear." 

"The cure." he simply said pointing the bottle with his head. She, from where she was standing, stared at it without knowing what to do. Why the hell she felt so... ashamed or guilty when she named the cure infront of Alec? And why did she had the feeling that she was doing something wrong? 

"Stupid scientist." White. 

Fear crossed Max and Alec´s faces as they steared at each other. 

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°

**_Author Note II_**: Ok, you guys know what to do, just 5 R-E-V-I-E-W-E-S (por favorcito!) =0)


	5. Chapter 05

**Name**: The Realization That You´re Inlove. 
**Author**: merykey X-5 495 
**E-Mail**: merykey_x5495@yahoo.com
**Summary**: Alec realizes that he loves someone, but she has a boyfriend. M/A. After HG & DDA and before SAH & LATR. 
**Disclamer**: The characters of Dark Angel do not belong to me. They belong to a guy named James and I think the other´s one name is something like Eglee or something like that. 
**Author´s Note I**: Scarlet thank you for reviewing my story, I´ll try to make them longer. And also thanks to Vito, hay25, Mel, Caderyn, panda007 and Moonlight. And of course to LatinChik and my friends Ana, Gaby and Sol, who, well, actually won´t read this becouse they don´t like either Dark Anel or the lenguage (I remember all of you who are reading this that I´m argentinian, and here, for most of high school students, studing the language english is like hell. Obviously, not for me =0) Oh! And by the way, **Scarlet **I **love** all your stories!!!!!!!!
¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°

**Chapter 05**

White entered the hall again. "Stupid scientist." _ One would believe that scientists are genious. Yeah, right, the idiot forgot the bottle 452 was carring._

He opened the door and discovered an empty room. No 452 anywhere. "How the hell...?" but the poor, stupid Ames couldn´t finish that thought becouse a powefull fist hit his face sending him across the hall. Of course, he doesn´t feel pain, but, hey! If a simple punch sends you across a room, how would you feel?

Anyway, Ames open his eyes and saw 494 in front of him. "How did you get out?" White asked as he stood up, preapering himself for a fight.

"Oh, sorry, I broke your cage. I hope it wasn´t your favorite." Alec gave Ames a smart-ass answered. 

"Don´t worry, you´ll pay for it..." he smiled, "with your blood." 

"Bring it on."

White was the first in attack. Punch, kick, kick, punch, Alec just avoid them. Max was surprised of how Alec defended himself. She had kicked his ass so many times, well actually only one but he could´ve win that easily. She wondered why he didn´t? Back to the fight, Ames had received a lot of punches in the face, and Alec just one or two. He had to finish this fight quick so they could get the hell out of there. She looked inside the roomed she had been tide up and find one of those things that electrocuted _(Sorry! I don´t know what they´re called!)._ She took it and electrocuted White. Ten seconds later he was inconscious on the floor and they run like hell out of the warehouse and into Seattle.

An hour later they were on Logan´s apartment. "Hey, guys, where you´ve been? I´ve been sick worried about you!" 

"White got us." said Max, not so happy to remember him. 

"What?! Are you ok?" said Logan stepping closer to Max but not too close. 

"Yeah, I´m fine." 

"Did you get it?" 

"Yeah, here." she said taking the bottle out of her jacket and placeing it over the table. 

"Great! Let´s see if it works!" said an enthusiastic Logan looking for a syringe.

Suddenly, Max start feeling sick. Was she nervous? But why? I mean, wasn´t this what she wanted? And then, it felt like not. A mistake maybe? She didn´t know, she just felt... sick.

She looked for Alec but he wasn´t anywhere. He had left. Of course, what did he care if she and Logan went back together? He left without saying a 'Good Luck!' or an 'I´ll see you tomorrow' or... _Shit! I didn´t thank him._ Well, he obviously didn´t care if she thank him or not, otherwise he would´ve stayed. And why did she care? She had never thank Alec for nothing...

"Here, I found it." 

Giving a fake smile, "Great!" said Max. 

"But before we do this, there´s something I need to know." 

"What?" 

"Are you and Alec really together?"

Max took a deep breath, and thought the answer carefully. If she said they were infact together, she would be free. No need to tell Logan how she felt... again. But then, the guy needed to know the truth. It wasn´t fair to him. And all she could think of... was Alec.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°


	6. Chapter 06

**Name**: The Realization That You´re Inlove. 
**Author**: merykey X-5 495 
**E-Mail**: merykey_x5495@yahoo.com
**Summary**: Alec realizes that he loves someone, but she has a boyfriend. M/A. After HG & DDA and before SAH & LATR. 
**Disclamer**: The characters of Dark Angel do not belong to me. They belong to a guy named James and I think the other´s one name is something like Eglee or something like that. 
**Author´s Note I**: HEY!!! I can´t believe how many reviews I got!! Thank you guys! Now I can say I got fans... Anyway, Lakergirl told me FireFly was canceled... HA! THAT´S FOR YOU FOX!!! DA FANS UNITED WE STAND!!!! Maybe, now they´ll ask James Cameron to please came back with his sweet Dark Angel. Oh! I wanted to ask you guys, well those who review anyway, to tell me if I have obvious mistekes in the spelling or grammar and which are, you know? So I won´t make them again. Thank You, and enjoy it... And I promise that from next chapter on they´ll be much, much longer becouse after this comes She Ain´t Heavy, but don´t worry I change it... a LOT!
-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-* -_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-
**Chapter 06**
The realization of being in love with someone you never thought you´d even like, is overwhelming.
Five hours ago, when he paged her and told her they could be together at last, she felt something she hadn´t felt in a long time. Confusion. Confusion about her relationship with Logan. And add all this extrange feelings she felt every time she saw Alec or talked to Alec or thought about Alec. Like butterflies on her stomache. But all the time she had tried to hide it. She knew it was wrong, but at the end, shouldn´t she listen to her instints instead to her head?
She and Logan entered Crash and Logan touched her shoulder. God! It felt so wrong! She inmediately spotted Alec sitting in the bar drinking his whisky, trying to get drunk. He was obviously angry about something. Maybe he was mad becouse she hadn´t thank him. 
"Hi, Alec." she said behind him. He didn´t even turn around, "Hi." 
Ok, she had to talk to OC... Right NOW! She was about to explote. "Hi, Cindy." "Hey, you guys!! You found..." said Cindy, but she realized that Sketchy was there with them. "You´re finally together." "Something like that." said Max. OC saw in her friend´s eyes confusion, fear and sadness. She had to talk with her girl. Alone. "Hey Sketch, I bet ya can´t kick Logan´s ass on poll?" "Really?" said Sketch, "What you say?" he asked Logan. "Ok." the old man answered. So, now that the boys were playing with their sticks, the women could talk. "Hey, OC?" "Yeah." "You know what´s up with Alec?" "Oc has no idea. He´s all Heathcliff-like again. But, ya know, now Original Cindy has to know what´s going on with the boy. Wait here." And Cindy went over there. 
Max was worried. Now that she was honest enough with herself like to realize and say that she was, infact, inlove with Alec Brady (Yeah! I know, where the heck did he get that last name?!) she didn´t want him to hate her. 'Cindy´s coming back? So fast?' "So?" "So, the boy doesn´t want to spit it out." suddenly OC looked deeply into her girl, "if I didn´t know you better, I would say you got something for the boy." 
Max was stearing to Alec and saw he was getting ready to leave. He had paid to the bar-tender and was drinking his last drink. "I´ll tell you later, ok?" Max said softly. "Ok, girl, as you like." "I gotta talk to him." said Max getting up from her chair. 
She went straight to Alec. On her way there, she felt a little insecure. What was she going to say? Should she say about she and Logan not being together? Or how sorry she was she didn´t thank him before? Or just through him the most simple three words in history, yet the most dificult to say. 'I love you.' Hugh! LOVE is such a strong word. You have to use it appropriately, otherwise it doesn´t mean anything. But to her those words meant a lot. 
"Alec, can I talk to you?"
-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-* -_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-

** Author´s Note II**: Yeah, I know, ALEC BRADY?! you are surely asking yourself. Well, It´s just that I´ve read a lot of stories where his last name is Smart, and it remainds me to Agent Maxwell Smart, ya know who I´m talking about? Well, I also read that his character from Days Of Our Lives was named Eric Brady, so I thought, Brady... Alec... Jensen´s characters, so I melt them together, and I ended up with Alecsander Brady. (I think the name Alec is the short for something but I just don´t know of what, so let´s just say is the short for a weird Alecsander. If you guys know for what is Alec short for, please do tell me.) Oh! and one more thing and I prmise I´ll leave you alone... what the hell means 'lol'? Thank You.


	7. Chapter 07

**Name**: The Realization That You´re Inlove. 
**Author**: merykey X-5 495 
**E-Mail**: merykey_x5495@yahoo.com 
**Summary**: Alec realizes that he loves someone, but she has a boyfriend. M/A. After HG & DDA and before SAH & LATR. 
**Disclamer**: The characters of Dark Angel do not belong to me. They belong to a guy named James and I think the other´s one name is something like Eglee or something like that. 
**Author´s Note I**: Ok, I didn´t get so many reviews as the last time, but I can live with that. Now, I must tell to all of those who acttualy read this story that I´m leaving on vacations with my family (borring!) for 2 weeks so I won´t be reviewing until then. By the way, I made a mistake in the last chapter´s A/N I; She Ain´t Heavy won´t came until two more chapters. Ok, I hope you guys like this, and I´ll see you in two weeks with Chapter 08. Oh! I almost forget, thank you Sam for telling me the meaning of lol... Laugh Out Loud!! AND! Thank you all who did review my story, Thank you guys, I live becouse of you! (Man! I sound like one of those little Pop Stars robbots!) =0) 
-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-* -_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_- 
**Chapter 07**
"I was just leaving, can we talk tomorrow?" Max thought about it and decided "No. I´ve gotta talk to you now. Please?" Alec sighed, "Ok. What?" "Not here. Let´s go outside." and he followed Max outside Crash. It was raining, not too heavy, it was a light rain, so they stayed under the roof of the place´s entrance. It was cold but they didn´t feel it. "What´s going on?" Max looked at him straight in the eyes. 'Ok, this is it... What the hell do I tell him?!!! I´m free, I´m sorry or I love you?'
"I just needed to talk to you about what happen." Alec was confused "What happen?" "You know, the cure, White, everything." she said a little anoyed. "Oh, ok, what?" 'What´s wrong now?!' 
She was quiet for a while, thinking how to say this to him. In the long time they have been known eachother, she had never said something like this to him. Alec was getting impatient. "So?" "So, thank you." 
Wow! He wasn´t ready for that. He was acttualy prepared for a 'I can´t be with Logan becouse the cure didn´t work and that´s your foult' or a 'White changed the cure for water, now Logan´s dead and that´s your foult' but not for a simple and sweet 'thank you'. 
"Ok." was the only word he could think and say, he was in shock. "Ok." she repeated. And they stayed looking at each other for a while, saying nothing, just enjoying the moment. 
Alec was slowly starting to feel more and more vulnerable, and unless she stopped looking at him like that he was going to commit suicide and kiss her. When he realized this, his feet touched the ground and knew he was going to do something stupid, so he left, "I´ve gotta go. I´ll see you tomorrow." And he left so fast that Max couldn´t ever say good bye. 
'Thank god he left, otherwise I would´ve jump over his lips... God! Am I in heat or something?! Gee!' and she inmediately entered Crash again. She was going down the entrance stairs and saw the men were back on the table. She was just not in the mood to talk to Logan. She wanted to go home, take a hot shower and talk to her girl about this stupid feelings she was having for the Smart Aleck. 
"Hey, guys," she said putting on her jacket, "I´m gona bounce. Not feeling so good." "Are you ok? Maybe is a side effect of... the… uhm... the medicine." Logan said trying to disimulate infront of Sketchy. "Medicine? For what?" asked Sketchy worry. "Just... a problem that I had. And, no, is not becouse 'the medicine'. I´m tire, long day, you know?" she lied. "Take you home OC, or you´re gonna stay?" OC thought about it, "No, coming with ya. Bye boys." And the two females left the building. Back in Crash, Sketchy decided he rather spend the rest of the night alone than with good old Logan, so he left, leaving Logan alone in the table of the Club. 
The girls arrived their apartment. Max went straight to the shower and Cindy, after changing her clothes, went to prepare Max some hot milk and hot chocolat for herself. Yeah, I know, where the hell did she get chocolate?? Well, it´s just about having the right contacts, right? 
Max went out the bathroom already change, wearing an old t-shirt and some shorts. She saw Cindy waiting for her with hot milk. She smiled. Sometimes Max felt Original Cindy was something between her best friend and her mother. All together in only one person. She was lucky. 
"Now come here, and tell your girl what the hell is going on with ya." said OC. 
Yeah, she was lucky.
-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-* -_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-
**_Author´s Note II_**: What you guys think? This one is longer than the rest. Anyway, remember 5 R E V I E W S!!!!!
**_Author´s Note III_**: Ok, so now I know his last name is Mc Dowell, though I´m gonna keep with the Brady thing, but I still don´t know what Alec is short of. But I´m not talking about 'Smart-Aleck' I´m talking to a real name, like Alex is short for Alexander or Alexandra, Sam is short for Samuel or Samantha, or Max´s short for Maxine or Maxwell. You get my point?


	8. Chapter 08

**Name**: The Realization That You´re Inlove. 
**Author**: merykey X-5 495 
**E-Mail**: merykey_x5495@yahoo.com
**Summary**: Alec realizes that he loves someone, but she has a boyfriend. M/A. After HG & DDA and before SAH & LATR. 
** Disclamer**: The characters of Dark Angel do not belong to me. They belong to a guy named James and I think the other´s one name is something like Eglee or something like that. 
** Author´s Note I**: Hey, I´m back!!!!!!! I´m so glad I´m finally back! I mean, don´t get me wrong, I had a great time in Bariloche but I´m the kind of person who can´t be away from her computer, you know? Anyway, I´m giving you guys a new chapter I hope you guys like it, and remember to review this chapter. Also I want to say Welcome Back to LatinChik, though I think she´s gone again, but don´t worry she´ll be back. Ok, now this is definitely Good Bye.
-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

**Chapter 08**
Max joined her friend on the couch, took her big hot milk glass and thought how to begin. "I don´t know where to start?" said Max. "Well, why don´t ya start telling OC what´s going on with ya boy." "Well, I think he was mad becouse I hadn´t thank him when he helpped me, I mean, after all he saved me from White... he kicked White´s ass! And for once he saved mine, you know? So I went over there and told him 'I´m sorry and Thank you'." Cindy looked at her, confused. "I assume ya talking ´bout Alec." "Yeah." "Oh, ok, becouse Original was talking ´bout Logan... Now that answers a lot of questions. " she took a sip of her hot chocolate and went on, "So, how did he catched ya in his heterosexual male net?" 
Max thought a minute. "I don´t know, it just happen. I mean after the hole Rachel thing, I don´t know, I stopped a moment and I realized he was... human after all. So I kind of stopped treating him like a jurk and tried to understand him which, by the way, is not a very easy job." "Ya stopped trating him like a jurk? What about that kick you gave him in the cage fight? Or how you´re always smacking him around?" "Well the cage thing, he deserved it... well, maybe the kick was too much, but still. And I´m not always hitting him, it´s more like a caress, you know?" "Aha." "What?" "Well, nothing, OC was just wondering if you´re sure about this thing ´bout Alec. Ya sure isn´t just you´re scare to have a real relationship with Logan or something? The virus´ gone, you and Logan can actually be together now. Doesn´t that freak you out a little?" "No, it doesn´t freak me out, it´s just that when I think about it, I have this feeling on the tip of my stomach that tells me 'it´s wrong'. But when I think about Alec my head knows is wrong, I mean, it´s ALEC after all. He represents everything that´s wrong in this world. But at the same time I want to fell this way about him and is the greatest sensation I ever had. It´s intoxicating, and I like it." 
"And what did ya tell Logan? About Alec, I mean?" "Well that´s the thing. Remember when I saved Alec´s ass from the police like two weeks ago? That he crashed here that night?" Cindy nodded. "Well, Logan saw him leaving the next morning and he thought Alec and me... that we had... ya know, and I didn´t conntradicted him." "Ah, so you were trying to keep Logan as far away as posible. Don´t push your luck, aiight?" "Exactly...!" Max stayed quiet for a while. "What is it boo?" "Logan asked me if Alec and I were really together, right before injecting the cure." "And what did ya say?"
Max looked at her friend right in the eyes. She was actually ashamed of what she´d done. She should´ve told Logan the truth. The hole truth. "I told him it was truth." "And ya want it to be truth?" asked OC. "Me and Alec are not like that. Besides, he doesn´t want me that way." 
Cindy sighed. She took both empty glasses to the sink. From the kitchen, OC steared at Max. "Can Original Cindy give ya an advice?" "Sure, I could use one of OC´s advices." "Remember the last time ya told OC you and the guy weren´t like that. You died, then came to life to be with him, but you couldn´t touch him becouse of that virus. You should be able to say what you want, boo. You should be able to act like a stupid girl and write in every single peace of paper you find, 'Max & Alec'. Girl, just becouse you´re a genetically engeniere soldier that´s running from a loonie cult that wants to kill ya, it doesn´t take the fact that you´re 21 years old! And you should enjoy them once in a while." 
Max realized that every word Cindy had said were right. She was right. "But that doesn´t mean he wants me other than to get laid." "Oh, my Lord! OC can´t believe what her ears are hearing! A girl as beautiful, and funny and inteligent as you are, and with a body like yours, worries about a boy won´t love her." Max smiled at her friend. "Well, is late, OC has to be up early. Bye, boo." "Bye OC, and thank you." "No problem suga´. Oh, and Max," said OC before entering to her room. Max turn her head so she could look at her. "don´t worry, Alec is totaly into you." saying this OC disapeared through the door. 
Max smiled. Maybe OC was right. Maybe she should stop worring about the world for a couple of hours and act like a 21 year old girl.
-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_ 

**_Author´s Note II_:** Ok, this is more like a M/O friendship, but don´t worry, the hot stuff is coming. REMEMBER THE 5 REVIEWS!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 09

**Name**: The Realization That You´re Inlove. 
**Author**: merykey X-5 495 
**E-Mail**: merykey_x5495@yahoo.com
**Summary**: Alec realizes that he loves someone, but she has a boyfriend. M/A. After HG & DDA and before SAH & LATR. 
** Disclamer**: The characters of Dark Angel do not belong to me. They belong to a guy named James and I think the other´s one name is something like Eglee or something like that. 
** Author´s Note I**: This goes to **Roxy21**: I´m sorry my grammar mistakes offended you, the thing is I´m not ashamed of them becouse I´m from Argentina, do you know where **Argentina** is? In **SOUTH** america. That means I speak **SPANISH**. So I don´t think Jensen would be offended by the way I write the summaries becouse I honestly doubt he´s ever gonna read from Fanfiction.net. Now, I know I asked to those who review to tell me which were my mistakes, but next time you wanna tell me that piece is not writen appropriately, you can do it in a nicer way. I´m not stupid, I´m just not from USA. I would like to see you trying to write PEDAZO without a dictionary.

-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_ -*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-
Chapter 09

"Josh! Where are you, boy?" yelled Alec as he entered Joshua´s place. "I´m here, Alec." said Joshua from his room. Alec stood on the door frame. "How are you hanging Josh?" "Hanging?" asked the part man part dog as he still couldn´t undestand the X-5´s slange. "How you feeling?" "I´m 'hanging' down." "What are you doing to the windows?" "I´m painting them." "You run out of paper?" "No." "So...?" "So... I don´t know." said Joshua. Alec looked at his poor friend, he was sad, very sad. "Wanna talk?"

They sat in the leaving-room, which looked like a dump. "I miss Annie." "I know you do pall." "I wanna get out of this walls, Alec. I wanna go outside, and talk to the upstairs people." "You know, if you want, you can always go to TC." "TC?" "Yeah, Max didn´t tell you?" "No, no TC." "Well, Terminal City is a city that´s close becouse of the toxic on the air. But we transgenics are inmuned to it, so a lot of nomalies, X-3s, X-4s, X-5s, X-6s, even some X-7s are staying there." "Really? No screaming, no running?" Alec laughed, "No, Josh, no running, no screaming." "Joshua outside... that was the plan." "Well, I´ll bring you a map, and that my friend, will be the plan." "Thank you, Alec." "Sure, boy." "Alec, good friend." "Thanks Josh." 

Now was Joshua the one to see his friend´s sadness. "How is Alec hanging?" asked the dog-man. "What you talking ´bout, Josh? I´m ok." Alec said trying to hide that sad look on his face with his Smart Aleck one. The one he always showed him happy all the time. "Alec lying." Ok, so OC AND Josh were the only ones who could read him like an open book. Joshua looked a little naive but he wasn´t naive at all. "Max." said Josh. Alec thought about it. It was really Max who was making him feel so bad? Or her situation with Logan? The non existent 'relation-ship' which came alive last night? The fact that he may be inlove with Max? Ok, we had already cover that part. 'You ARE inlove with her! Otherwise how do you explain all this stupid feelings you feel when you see her, or think her, or touch her arm when you walk by her side or touch her hand when you hand her a package?' 

"Yeah." Alec finally said to Joshua´s statement. "Logan found the cure. Didn´t she tell you?" "Little Fella hasn´t come yet." "Well, they´re together now." Josh slapped his back in a conforting way, "I´m sorry." "No, that´s ok. I mean, she´s happy now, right? So I should be happy for her. Right?" Alec was rambling shit. That´s what Joshua thought. "Alec don´t need to be happy if little fella is getting bussy with Logan." 

Ok, Alec didn´t want to think about that. 'I mean, they probably spent all night having sex.' An image of Max and Logan naked, 'getting bussy' flashed in his head. Wow! Alec wished Logan looked like that in the reality. Thin, no muscles, like a sick worm. Disgusting... ja! 

"I´m gonna go Josh." He said standing up. And before leaving through the door, "Oh! And Josh? I´ll bring you the map to TC at lounch time, ok?" "Ok, Alec, bye." 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 

LATER THAT DAY

Max had left Jam Pony afer the incident between Normal and Sky, and went straight to the Space Needle.

Things were getting out of control. Normal had threaten Sky with a gun becouse a couple of morons had drew a barcode on his neck. Was in moments like this that Max wished she could just leave Seattle, somewhere nobody knew her, but there were too many things she couldn´t leave. 

Max arrived Joshua´s house with some groceries. "Hey, Joshua." she said looking for a clean place were she could leave the food. Max realized Joshua hadn´t say anything. "Brought you some stuff." Joshua was still not talking. Max saw what he was doing to the windows. 'He´s just dealing with Annie´s dead.' "Easel´s over there." 'Ok, that wasn´t funny.' 

"What´s up with the maps?" "Terminal City." "Been there. There´s no much to see. People usually go there when don´t have anything to lose." "Like downstair people. Transhumans." "Who told you that?" "Alec. Why didn´t you, Max?" "Becouse it´s dangerous there." "We´re inmune." "And this is your home." Now Joshua turn around and Max could see he was angry and also hurt. "This is not my home anymore Max." he said with a hard, cold tone. "Everything reminds me of Annie. Books, chairs, sitting, eating... painting." "You have to hang on. I´ll get better. I promise." said Max putting a hand over the big dog-man´s shoulder. "No Max, I decided to go to TC." 

And Max knew there was nothing she could do or say to convince him to stay in Father´s house. Well, maybe there was something she could do AND say to the person responsible for this... Alec. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Max arrived the doors of Jam Pony and found Alec there. "Max, hold up, hold up." he said and checked Max´s neck. Her barcode was starting to come back. "What´re you doing?" she asked sorprised. "Yeah, you need a little laser touch up." "Thanks for the tip. Now I gotta talk to you." "´Bout?" "´Bout Joshua moving to TC." she said in a whisper so nobody exept Alec would heard her. "Yeah, so?" "So?! So, it´s too dangerous for him, he could get got by White´s men!" she said again in a whisper. "Max, Joshua can take care of himself, ok? He´s not a kid." "Alec, he doesn´t know how things are here in the real world, he could get into trouble. Now, go to his place and convince him to stay there." she said in a bossy kind of way, which Alec didn´t appresiate much, actually he was pissed now.

"You know Max? Is not that Josh doesn´t understand the outside, it´s just that you don´t understand Josh. You think he´s a five year old boy who needs you to protect him. But you know what? Under that naive puppy-dog look he has, there´s a grown man, Max, who´s tire of being inside of that house. You say you took him out of that jail Manticore was, but then you throw him into another one. Except this time he can actually see what he´s missing, and he´s suffering. The woman he love, died. Give him time to figure what he wants. That´s what you told me, remember? When Rachel died? When you wanted to do your good thing for the day? Well, he already figure what he wants and that´s being with people like him. And if that means moving to TC, then he has my support." Max was speachless, "But you can´t..." she tried to say but Alec interuped her. "You know what you´re problem is? You have to control everything. Control everybody´s lifes, that´s why you feel so guilty when something happens to one of us. And I bet that´s why you hate me so much, becouse I don´t let you to control me. And just a guess, I bet that´s why you love Logan so much, ah? Becouse he lets you boss him around." Alec knew right away that he had crossed a line there, but he was really pissed with her so he didn´t care.

Max just steared at Alec, saying nothing. Just stearing with this deep sadness in her eyes, which didn´t affect him. "Oh, and by the way, I wouldn´t go in there if I were you." he said in a harsh tone. "Normal and Sketchy are all trippin´about your little stunt you pulled yesterday." And saying this he left Max in Jam Pony´s entrance. 

-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_ -*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-

_**Author´s Note II**_: I´m realy sorry about A/NI. Well, not really, but truth is I felt like if this girl was telling me I´m some kind of stupid becouse I don´t know how to write PIECE, you know? And I repeat again, I didn´t feel offended becouse she told me I had a mistake, is just the way she told me, 'I´m only 14 and I know the difference between PIECE and PEACE.' Please! Anyway, I´m probably over-reacting, right?


	10. Chapter 10

**Name**: The Realization That You´re Inlove. 
**Author**: merykey X-5 495 
**E-Mail**: merykey_x5495@yahoo.com
**Summary**: Alec realizes that he loves someone, but she has a boyfriend. M/A. After HG & DDA and before SAH & LATR. 
** Disclamer**: The characters of Dark Angel do not belong to me. They belong to a guy named James and I think the other´s one name is something like Eglee or something like that. 
** Author´s Note I**: Hey! I´m back with a new chapter, I hope you guys like it and please reaview!!!!!!!!! At least 5, please? Anyway, thank you to those who review and thanks to Dominique who told me I hadn´t over react, THANK YOU! And I did what she recomended and spaced out when diff. people talk, and you´re right, it makes it longer!! And to Mel, who was the other reviewer who, well, review my story. This one goes for you guys!!

-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_ -*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-
**Chapter 10 **
OC arrived home from Crahs to find her girl in her room, packing her stuff.
She was standing on the door looking at Max "What you doing?" asked Cindy. 
Max, who knew Oc had arrived home and was behind her before she even spoke, turn around to see her girlfriend. "I´m leaving town." she said and turn back to her bag. 
"What you mean leaving town?" asked OC really shocked. 
"White´s on my ass 24/7, I can´t go back work, I can´t see Logan and Joshua said he doen´t need me anymore, why am I staying then?" 
"I´m here for one." 
"Yeah and one day White and his men are going to burst through that door and you´re liable to get cought in the crossfire." 
"I´ll kick their asses." 
"I´m serious," said Max looking at her friend "I´ve stayed too long. I´ve got to go somewhere new, where nobody knows who I am. Maybe, I´ll even be happy."
"What about Logan? You know even if the two of ya ain´t together, he´s counting on ya." 
"He´ll be fine, he´s got his all Eyes Only thing, he´ll just... he´ll be fine." 
"Aha, ok. What about Alec? Aren´t ya supposed to be inlove with him?" Uh! That wasn´t fair, low blow!
"Alec... he´s... he´s gonna be finne. He´s better off with out me on the picture." _And he also hates me!_
"If you say so."
Outside Max and OC´s building, the two friends said goodbye. "Before you go, there´s something I want to say." said OC. "You, Max Guevara, are my sister, you are my family."
Max hugged her girl, "I love you." she said between sobs.
"I love you too." 
"Take care of yourself, ok?" 
"You too, boo." and Max took off, without noticing that she was being follow.
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-
Alec had arrived Joshua´s house. He was hopeing to find Max there so he could apologize for everything he had said. Alec could tell that Max was hurt by the look on her eyes. He had only seen those sad eyes once or twice, and he didn´t want to be the reason of her suffering. "Max? Josh? Where are you guys?" he said, then he found the maps he had given to Josha the day before.
Next stop: Terminal City. 
The place was dark, wet, dirty, and smelled funny. Suddenly at least ten guns where pointing at him, "Don´t move!" said a bat-like guy. 
"Hey, fellas." said a very cool Alec. 
"What are you doing here?" said again the bat-guy. 
"I´m X-5." said Alec. 
"Then head over to Oak Street with your own kind." said another one. 
"Well, I´m looking for a friend of mine, one of... your kind." said Alec thinking that was the most stupid thing he had ever heard. They were the same kind; Manticore kind.
"You find him." said Joshua smiling, coming through the armed trashumans.
Once they were in the headquarters of the transhumans, Alec could finally asked Joshua "Is Max here?" 
"No, she´s not."
"I thought she was with you, you now? Trying to convince you to stay in Father´s house."
"No, is she alright?" 
Now Alec was starting to get worried about Max, why? He didn´t know. He just felt this... thing all over his stomach, the same thing he had felt before, right before something bad happened. "I don´t know." he answered to Joshua´s question. 
"You don´t know?" 
"I don´t know." said Alec thinking. He took his cell phone and dialed Logan´s number. She was probably there, with him, catching up with sex.
The phone rang but nobody picked it up. _Come on!_ They could at least stop a minute and pick up the God damn phone so he wouldn´t be so fucking worried! The transgenic gave up and hung up. But the feeling in his stomach hadn´t left. So he tried again, but dialed a different number. Max´s number. It was wordde to try, right?
"Go for Original." 
"Hey OC. Alec. Put Max on the phone." There was a deep silence from the other line. 
"Cindy?"
"She´s not here."
"And where is she?" Again with the silence. 
"Alec," OC finally said. "she´s gone. She left town."
Suddenly his world fall appart again. This girl he had met not so long ago, this girl who had saved his butt so many times, this girl with who he had felt in love with, left him. He hadn´t even have a chance to tell her how he felt about her. She had probably left with Logan, I mean, that would explain why he hadn´t picked up the phone, right? Leave all this shit behind, that´s what Max did. White, the transgenic hunt, Normal, the always such a pain in the ass... well, him. He hadn´t have the chance either of telling her how sorry he was about the way he had talk to her that morning.
"She left with Logan didn´t she?" 
OC's hart was suffering as much as Alec´s right now. She didn´t know what to say to the poor boy. Well, actually, Max hadn´t told her anything about not saying she had left just half an hour ago or so, so... "What?! No! Hey, boo, I got flash news for ya: Max and Logan aren´t together anymore, ok?"
Alec´s heart beat again, his world wasn´t falling appart anymore. 
"Look boo, I don´t tink this is the time for a **chit chat**,ok? She left becouse she was sad and tired of being sad."
"Sad?" 
"Yeah, she said that Joshua didn´t need her anymore, White´s always after her and couldn´t see Logan anymore, why stay?" 
Yeah, she hadn´t even think about him. 
"And she was also sad ´bout something that happen this morning with you. She said you would be better if she just left. But ya know? As we´re talking she´s getting closer and closer to Canada or something, so OC thinks you should move your skinny transgenic ass and find my girl."
Alec never said good bye to OC, he just hung uphis cell and hopped on his bike. He knew exactly where Max would head to before leaving Seatle.
Then minutes later he had arrived The Space Needle.

-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_ -*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-

_**Author´s Note II**_: Ok, I´m no t sure if **Chit chat** is ok, so please tell me! AND R&R!!!!!!!!!! FIVE REVIEWS!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Name**: The Realization That You´re Inlove. 
**Author**: merykey X-5 495 
**E-Mail**: merykey_x5495@yahoo.com
**Summary**: Alec realizes that he loves someone, but she has a boyfriend. M/A. After HG & DDA and before SAH & LATR. 
** Disclamer**: The characters of Dark Angel do not belong to me. They belong to a guy named James and I think the other´s one name is something like Eglee or something like that. 
** Author´s Note I**: Hey! How many of you have notice how many times did the writers of Dark Angel use the name 'Sam'? 3 times. FIRST: Sam Carr, Logan´s doctor. SECOND: When Zack was in town and worked in Jam Pony, his name was Sam. THIRD: Well, Max´s clone, Sam. Actually, I think the reason why Zack name himself Sam is becouse is like Max but the other way around. Max sounds something like this: MACS, right? Well, MAX, SAM. That´s why, also, they gave that name to her clone. I think. Anyway, thankyou to all of those who review, and yes, is Sam the one who is chassing her. I hope you enjoy this and remember to REVIEW!!!! 5 REVIEWS!!!!

-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_ -*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-
Chapter 11

Max made a little stop before leaving Seatle. The Speace Needle. This place had given her so many peaceful moments, always found the right answeres there. Just like Ben and his high place. Suddenly Max remembered Ben... and his dead. Maybe seatle hadn´t given her so many good moments after all. This was the place where she had got shot, kicked, where she had shed more tears, where she had almost kill her boyfriend with an egineer virus, and where she had lost four of her siblings. Tinga, Brin, Zack and Ben.

But this was also the place where she had become a grown up. She had met her girl and best friend, Original Cindy; big fella, Joshua; cyber journalist, Logan; and where she had fallen inlove with an ass who hated her, Alec. _OK! STOP IT! Otherwise you won´t be able to leave!_

Max stood up and saw for the last time the city of Seatle from the top of the Space Needle.

She hopped her bike again and started leaving.

Max was getting more and more away from the city, when she saw that the rider which was going by her side, looked exactly like her. _Oh! My god!_ Suddenly her reflexion pulled out a gun ans shotted Max´s rear tire. She flu away from the road, and passed out when she hit the ground.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Max woke up tied up to a post on an abandoned building. She heard the conversatin the other girl was having over the phone. She had to be a clone. I mean, this girl looked, talked, even walked like her. She and this girl were 'twin sisters' loke Ben and Alec. The men looked exacly the same, after all, when she first met Alec, she had thought he was Ben.

"You look familiar. Have we met before?" asked Max in a sarcastically way. 

"Yeah, in a test tube." 

"So, who came first? You or me?" 

"I´m 453." 

"Well, do what your big sister says and untied me." 

"Sister? Yeah, right." 453 saw Max´s bag. "You´re skipping town?" 

"Something like that."

Alec had followed Max from the Space Neddle and saw what happen. He was hide and leastening everything the girls were talking about. 453, he knew that chik.

"Same old 452." 

"What´s that supposed to mean?" 

"Is what you do, isn´t it? Runaway? Like when it got too rough back at Manticore. I bet you never thought about what they´ll do to the rest of us. We were hauled into psy-ops for evaluation for six months, the twins of the escapies." 

So it wasn´t just Alec who hated her for what happen 10 years ago. 

"I´m sorry." said Max in a whisper. 

"I don´t want your pity. It´s been 10 years since you ruined my life I´ll be damned if I let that happen again." 

"So what´s White going to do to you unless you turm me on to him? Is gonna kill very slowly? Dissect you alive, maybe? What?" 

"He´s gonna kill my husband and son." 

"You´re married?" said Max a little sorprised. 

"Yeah. I had a perfect little normal life, until White came looking for you." 

"You know, White´s not a man who keeps his word." 

"Well, don´t have a lot of options, do I?"

Suddenly 453 heard a noise in the distance and walks away to check if there was somebody else in the bouilding.

Alec approached Max. "Alec!" said Max sorprised and happy to see him. 

"Hey, Maxie, how you doing?" he said as he untied her. 

"Don´t untied her!" said 453, appearing again, trying to confuse Alec, but she didn´t know that Alec already knew who she was. "494?" Max´s clone said. 

"453, long time." 

"What are you doing?!" 

"What does it looks like I´m doing?" 

"She´s an '09! Becouse of her and the rest of her unit, we suffered. They torutred us for something they´ve done, and now you´re helping her?!"

When they were little, the clones of the escapies had always said how much they hated their twins. And they always said what would they do to them if they ever cross paths. Alec had left that feeling long time ago. Maybe becouse he understood them a little or maybe becouse he didn´t care anymore. But from the moment he met Max, he left that feeling behind; he buried it in the deepest of his mind, heart and soul. And never unburied it again.

But apparently, 453 hadn´t forget.

Max was up by now, on Alec´s side. "You know her?" Max asked. 

"Yeah Max. Hadn´t you heard anything she just said?" 

"You know her from psy-ops." 

"Yeah, I know 494 from a long time ago." said 453. 

"And 494 died a long time ago. It´s Alec now." said Alec. 

"Alec? I´m Sam now, but I hadn´t forgot who I am and where I´m from." 

"Me neither, I´m still trying." said Alec in a DESAFIANTE voice. 

"Look Sam," said Max, "it´s two against one. You don´t have any chance of going out of here untouch." 

"Yeah," he said again, this time with a cocky tone in his voice, always so sure of himself. "twenty three years of Manticore trainning," Alec said pointing at himself. "and a dirty fighter." said pointing at Max now, remembering that kick she gave him in the cage fight. "What are your chances?" 

"A couple." answered Sam as she throw herself over Max, throwing punches, a couple os kicks; some of them hit Max, some didn´t. She was fighting back but Sam got hold of her. "Now what are your chances?" said 453. 

"A couple." answered Max, who whirled aroud and punch her clone on the face, leaving her uncounscious on the floor.

Breathing heavely, Max looked at Alec. "I would´ve use some help, ya know?" 

"I knew you could handle it. So what do we do with her?" 

"Well, she´s a total bitch," and she was interrupted by Alec with a "Figures!"; looks worth more than a thousan words. That´s what Alec had learnt after being around Max so much time. "but she´s still my sister, I think, and I´m not gonna let White kill her family." 

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" 

"Help me get Sam out of her clothes." 

"What?!" 

"Hear me out. I put on her clothes and pretend to be her when White arrives, then you... hit himwith something leaving him uncounscious, and then we trade him for her husband and son." 

"Good plan."

They were getting 453 naked when Max asked Alec "How did you find me?" 

"Well ,I went over Joshua´s and you guys weren´t there so I went to TC. There, Joshua didn´t hava a clue where you were so I called... OC and she told me you had left. So I thought you would go to the Space Needle before leaving Seatle. And... that´s it." 

"Oh... And why did you call OC? I thought you were... you know... mad at me." 

"I was worried about you. I couldn´t find you anywhere and that feeling in my stomach that something bad was about to happen didn´t leave. I first thought you had left with Logan but then Cindy told me..." Max tensed up "... why didn´t you tell me?" 

"I don´t know. The conversation never came up." 

"The conversation never came up? Couldn´t you just say 'hey, me and Logan are over, for good this time'?" 

"Alec, please, not now, ok?" 

"Fine."

Sam was wearing only her underwear now. "Ok, go outside and check if White cames, while I change and change and chained Sam to the post." 

"Ok." And saying this Alec left, leaving Max alone with her uncounscious clone.

-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_ -*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-

_**Author´s Note II**_: Hey, I hope you liked it. The next chapter is my favorite, I hope you like it too. I think I´ll be posting it next Sunday, I hope. Ok, 5 R E V I E W S!!!!! PLEASE!!! POR FAVORRRRRR!!!!!!! OH! BTW if you don´t know exactly what are the sentences in italic, they´re their thoughts. =0)


	12. Chapter 12

**Name**: The Realization That You´re Inlove. 
**Author**: merykey X-5 495 
**E-Mail**: merykey_x5495@yahoo.com
**Summary**: Alec realizes that he loves someone, but she has a boyfriend. M/A. After HG & DDA and before SAH & LATR. 
** Disclamer**: The characters of Dark Angel do not belong to me. They belong to a guy named James and I think the other´s one name is something like Eglee or something like that. 
** Author´s Note I**: Ok, today I don´t have much to say except I saw Clean & Sober and even if it sucked (becouse well, is Dawson´s Geek we´re talkin about) I saw a lot of Jensen, yummy!!! Ok, I hope you guys like this chapter, personally, this is my favorite. And don´t forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 5 REVIEWS PEOPLE!!!!!

-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_ -*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-

**Chapter 12**

"Where the hell have you been?" said Max pretending to be 453 in front of White.
"I had a thing." said White.

"Where´s my family?"

"All in good time, 453."

"Yeah, right." Just then Alec approches White from behind and hits him hard in the face.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

In TC.

Joshua was in the HQ, worried about Max leaving town and worried about Alec too. He had left two hours ago.

"You guys! What are they doing here?" said Luke, distracting Joshua from his thoughts. They all looked at the tv monitor and saw Alec and Max with White handcuff. "Hey, Josh, isn´t that the X-5 that came to visit you earlier today?"

"Yes, Alec and Max," said Joshua pointing at Max on the screen. "she´s a friend and X-5 too." 

"Well, not our problem." said the lizard guy, also known as Mole.

Now pointing to White Joshua said, "You see this guy? He´s in charge of huntting us down, so I guess it´s your problem too."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Otto and a second man got out of a car, facing the transgenics with his boss as a hostage. "Let´s see what you´re packing." said Max. 

"We´re unarmed." lied Otto, but Max´s nobody´s fool.

"Oh! Come on boys, I don´t have much patience." They finally set their guns on the ground. "Allright, lets do this."

Sam´s son and husband got out of the car, don´t understanding what was going on. 

"Is my son still alive?" asked White.

"You won´t be if you don´t start moving." 

Sam´s family walked to Max and White walked to his men. Just when he reached the gund lying on hte floor he jump over his handcuffs and picked one up. 

"Not another step. Nice work Otto." said White thinking he had finally won, but he´s the bad guy, he´ll never win, well this time at least. Suddenly a lot of guns cocked around them all. 

"You guys wanna take a shot, be my guess, but a lot of people is gonna get hurt." said Alec.

"This is not over, 452. And I´ll see you soon 494." And saying this he and his men left TC.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

While Sam was conforting her son, and trying to explain what happen to her husband, Max was talking to Joshua. 

"So I guess you can take care of yourself... and me too." Joshua gave Max a big smile and a big hug and a big kiss on her foreheard.

"Hey Max," said Alec coming over where Max was after Joshua left. "I got you something."

"Whattcha ya scored?"

"Jacked a SUV from some gangster guys outside a strip club." and he handed Max the car keys.

"Thanks." 

They both saw Sam talking to her husband. "It´s gonna be a long ride to Canada. She has some explaining to do."

"I appreciate this. I really do."

"Sure, anything for a friend, or the clone of a friend."

Max couldn´t help but smile. Ok, so she was a friend, which wasn´t much, but she could live with that. Besides he didn´t look so mad at her anymore.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sam saw Alec talking to Max and after giving her clone some keys, he left the HQ.

"Alec." she said.

"Max, do you need anything else?" 

453 pointed to herself and said "Sam."

"Oh, sorry."

"That´s ok."

"You need anything?"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot." 

"You´re sure about this? She´s an '09, 4... Alec. They´re not trust worthy."

"You don´t know them, you don´t know her." said Alec pointing into the bouilding in front of them, where Max was in. "And you´ll never will. Max here, she saved my ass so many times, no matter what stupid thing I did. I fucked her life a coulple of times too, and still she keeps saving me. Why shouldn´t I trust her?"

"You shouldn´t becouse they left. They never looked back or came for us."

"Sam, they didn´t even know they had clones. Hell, we didn´t even know it either until they took us to psy-ops and told us." he did a little pause, the sighed. "They just run. They did what we all wanted to do but never deared." said finally and went beck inside, leaving Sam thinking about that.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Max finally found Sam and hand her the keys. "You´re all set."

"If you´re expecting a thank you, forget about it. None of this would´ve happen if it weren´t for you." said Sam.

"You´re right."

Alec, who was near the twins and heard their little conversation, said to Sam. "Ya know, if Manticore hadn´t gone down, you wouldn´t even be with them. You know who took it down." and pointed Max with his eyes and walked away.

"Not bad, sis. Not bad at all." said Sam after a pause.

Max smile. Sis wasn´t so bad, she could live with that.

"Take care. And take care of that little boy of yours and your husband." said Max.

"You too. And take care of Alec, he´s really stuck on you." And Sam left Max´s life.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Max saw Alec outside, over his bike. He wasn´t about to leave, he was just there sitting, thinking. 

"Hey." 

"Max, right?" asked Alec just incase she was Sam again. Max laughted.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

"Uhm, nothing, just thinking."

"´Bout?"

"´Bout what Sam said."

"Well, she said a lot of things before leaving." 

"She left already?"

"Yeah, like ten minutes ago... so you were thinking ´bout what she said." said Max to remaind Alec what they were about to talk about before he had noticed that her clone had left town. 

Max moved closer to where Alec was. She was standing there, infront of him, waiting for his thought to be released out loud. She looked so beautiful under the moon light. It was cold, then again, X-5s didn´t feel much cold, but still Max and Alec were wearing their leather jackets. Max´s Ninja, which had one tire in a very bad shape, well actually, distroyed, was parked next to Alec´s so she went over her baby and sat, one leg in each side.

"If I hadn´t stucked around you all this time, I would still hate you." said Alec after a while. "It´s nothing personal, you know? It was the only way we had to feel better about what they had did to us. You guys left, and even we didn´t admitted it back then, we were jelous. I mean, you were out there, leaving the dream, and we were stuck in Manticore, paying for what our clone´s had done." 

"I´m sorry Alec. You know, we weren´t exactly leaving the dream. I remember when I got out. USA´s pulse happen and everyone was like crazy. They were screaming, runing, robbing and breaking into houses. I felt I was in enemy territory without any backup. I hided in a warehouse for 5 days until I decided I had to get out of there and find some food, otherwise I was going to died. So when I went out I pretended to be a normal kid, you know? And then I saw the sunrise for the first time since I got out of Manticore and I knew I was gonna be ok. So I kept pretending." A flashback of many moments with Logan went through her head. "And I just keep pretending." said in a whisper, which Alec obviously heard.

He understood Max perfectly. He had pretended to be the perfect little good soldier who was loyal to Manticore once. He had pretended to be a piano instructor, and fell inlove with this wonderfull girl who had everything he had always dreamt of, but never dare to admitted. And he kept pretending. Pretending to be ok in front of his friends, when all he wanted to do was to cut his wrists and die or something like that, becouse the memory of his dead love, Rachel, knowing that it was his fault she was dead, always made him feel... weak in some way. And once again, he pretended to be Max´s friend, when he knew he couldn´t be like that with her. It would make him suffer. But he pretended.

"I was wonder..." said Max, cutting Alec´s thoughts. 

"What were you thinking?" he said looking at her sitting on her Ninja.

"Iwas wonder if Manticore cooked up more of us... ´cause one is plenty. You know?"

"Yeah." said the X-5 with a sad tone on his voice. He had never met his clone, his twin brother as he liked to call him. That thing of the clone always made him feel weird, after all clones are exactly the same person, and that freacked him out. I this was truth, then he was some kind of backup.He was Ben incase 493 died. He was the younger after all. 493 came first, so he was the real one, and 494 was a 'just in case'. And if this was truth, then he was Max´s brother and then... _You have to stop this, you´re gonna end up psychotic!_ This kind of things always gave him headaches.

"What time is it?" asked Max, againg cutting his thoughts. She was a damn expert on that lately. Alec looked at his watch. I said '5.07 am' 

"5.10 in the morning. Pretty late. I gotta go to work in three hours."

"Well, why going to sleepif you´re gonna be up in two hours? Wanna have breackfast?" she asked.

Alec steared at her in sorprise. "Aren´t ya leaving town?"

"Nah, I´ve got somethings to take care of."

Alec wasn´t even going to asked what those things were; right now, he didn´t care. 

"I know this place that´s open 24/7. It´s like those 1950s dinners. I´m not promissing any decent coffee and waffles but atleast you can eat it." said Max.

Alec smile at her. He was happy. She was staying, she wanted to have breackfast with him, but most importantly, she wanted to be with him right now. "Ok." he said. "Jump in." Just then, when she sat behind him and put her arms around him so she wouldn´t fall off the bike, he remember the real reason he had gone after her that day.

"Max... I´m really sorry ´bout what I said to you the other day. I really didn´t mean it." said Alec almost in a whisper. Max steared at him without saying anything. Alec couldn´t even look at her. He was ashamed of what he had said. But then Max smile.

"Apology accepted."

After the breakfast, Max and Alec went to Jam Pony.When they arrived, they saw that the entire staff of JP was watching at White on the tv saying that transgenics were dangerous. Max went over the tv and turn it off.

"Hey!" said Normal.

"Bip bip bip, people. C'mon, these packages aren't gonna deliver themselves." Normal and Sketchy looked at her for a minute, then Normal, coming back to reality, said "You heard her. Get back to work." 

The rest of the staff went to their own business or to deliver packages. Normal and Sketchy were looking at her again.

"What? You got something to say?"

"Not me. Nope." answered Normal.  
  
"No. It's all good." said Sketch. And then walked away.

Original Cindy saw her girl, and hugged her.

"Miss me?" asked Max  
  
"Of course, boo. But, I knew our Golden Boy would get ya back." said OC looking at Alec and giving him a grin. Even though nobody said anything, Alec and OC knew their little fights were over and a friend-ship had born.   


-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_ -*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-

_**Author´s Note II**_: What did you guys think, uh?? Pretty cool? Pretty crappy? What? Just Push That Cute Little Button On Your Left And Tell Me What Do You Think!!!! 5 REVIEWS LADIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Name**: The Realization That You´re Inlove. 
**Author**: merykey X-5 495 
**E-Mail**: merykey_x5495@yahoo.com
**Summary**: Alec realizes that he loves someone, but she has a boyfriend. M/A. After HG & DDA and before SAH & LATR. 
**Disclamer**: The characters of Dark Angel do not belong to me. They belong to a guy named James and I think the other´s one name is something like Eglee or something like that. 
**Author´s Note I**: Hey!!! Tomorrow´s my 18th. birthday! I´m so happy, I hope I get a lot of presents. Now, I would like to say something to those who are reading: If you don´t like M/As stories then try not to read mines, becouse there´s nothing I hate more than a person who pretends to be a book critic or something, when it can´t move their personal likes aside. And one more thing before the readers who DO like this story gave up on me and leave without reading this new chapter. 452: I don´t think I´m the one who should grow up, I mean after all I´m not the one who said FOUR times 'max and logan all the way', I think you´re the one who should grow up, and find some inspiration becouse if you didn´t notice MAX AND LOGAN'S relationship was what made the show to be canceled. Ok, That´s it, I feel I took a weight off my shoulders. Now... READ!!!!!!!! =0)

-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-

**Chapter 13**

OC entered Jam Pony without Max as usually.

"Normal," said OC approaching her boss "my girl ain´t gonna come today."

"Oh! Really? What now?" 

"She´s been throwing up all the God damn night. The girl couldn´t stop!" 

"Look, I´m getting tire of this excuses your little friend always make up."

"Normal, I´m serious. I couldn´t get her out of the friggin toilet."

"Fine, fine, what ever. I´m just warning you two. Just tell her to bring a note from the doctor."

"Whatever."

Cindy went over her locker. Alec entered Jam Pony.

"Hey, lad... OC."

"Hey, Alec."

"Where´s Max?" 

"She´s sick at home."

"Oh! What, she felt like not coming work today?"

"No, she´s sick."

"Come on, Cindy, is not like I´m Normal´s spy, or something. You can tell me the truth."

"Alec, I´m telling ya the truth here, boy." said OC in a very serious tone. "My girl´s been throwing up non stopping, all night."

"What? No, that´s imposible. We... you know... don´t get sick." said Alec trying to avoid the words 'we' and 'transgenics' in the same sentence.

"I know, that´s why I was so worried. Maybe is just a simple and normal bug that´s on the air, ya know? She´s been under a lot of presion lately. She doesn´t sleep at all, she hasn´t been eating that much either and maybe all that made her vulnerable." 

"I don´t know, Cindy, I mean, is not easy for a... you know, to get sick."

"I know. Anyway, I gotta go and do some work, or Normal is gonna be on my ass until I quit. I´ll go to check on Maxie at lounch time." 

"Ok, see ya." said Alec as OC left Jam Pony with a couple of packages and giving Normal a nasty look before leaving. 

It was weird. An X-5 can´t get sick; he had never been sick in his life. Maybe it was an engineer virus just like the one Manticore put on Max to kill Logan; or maybe, OC was just right. X-5s are the best result of cloning resurch, and geneticaly empawered human hibrids, but they weren´t undestructable.

Alec took a package, to Sector 5 (duh!), and delivered it quickly. Then he decided to pay a visit to Max. It was only 9.10 am, and Cindy was going to be there at 1pm more or less, so Max could use some company.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Alec entered Max´s building with his bike and when he arrived her door, he knocked it. There was no answer, so he opened it. Max was nowhere to be seen. He left his bike near the door, and stepped closer to her room. "Max?" he said in a whisper, affraid she might be sleeping. Suddenly a messy long brown hair stuck out of the bathroom door. 

"Alec?" said Max, who was sitting on the bathroom floor, near the toilet.

"Hey, you´re really sick." said Alec in a nice way, almost tender.

"Yeah..." but she couldn´t finish that sentence. Alec rush up to her, to hold her while she throw up. 

When she finished, "You look like shit." said Alec.

"I FEEL like shit." and started again to throw up.

"It´s ok. I´m here, don´t worry." whispered Alec on her ear, while he hold her hair.

When Max finally finished, "You got fever?" he asked.

"I don´t know, but I feel really hot." she said.

"Well, Max you ARE hot." Alec answered with his cocky smile. Always with his suck Smart-aleck remarks. Max hit him on the shoulder, and even though she felt weak, Alec really felt that. 

"Ouch! I thought you were sick!"

"Well, I thought you were here to say stupid things while I´m feeling like shit and get your ass kicked, right? Or am I missundarstanding something?" Yeap, she was sick, but still a bitch.

"You know, you´re more bitchy when you don´t feel so good."

"Thank you."

"Ok, let´s see if you got fever." Alec said and placed his lips over her forehead. "No, you don´t have fever. Why don´t you have a cold shower, while I preaper you something to eat?"

"Really? Ya know how to cook?"

"Max, if you want me to live..."

"No! I´m sorry."

"Oh! I didn´t hear that, can you repeat it again?"

"No, I´m not. You might better go, becouse I ain´t gonna tell you 'I´m sorry' again."

"You´re wellcome." said Alec and left the bathroom with a satisfactory smile on his face and left Max on the cold floor rolling her eyes, realizing that she had said 'I´m sorry' again. _Damn!_ But still, Max was sorprise by Alec. He had come all the way her apartment to take care of her. No one had ever spoild her this much, exept for Cindy, but she didn´t count, she´s a friend. 

Max got up from the floor, turn the water on, took off her sweaty clothes and entered the shower. The water was really cold. When it first touch her bare hot skin, it shrinked but then she got used to it and cleaned her body from the sweat and the smell of her throwing up. 

From the shower, Max could here Alec looking like crazy something to eat in her apartment. But she knew he wasn´t gonna find anything. She smiled at that thought.

So he gave up. There was nothing, the place was empty. _What the hell do they eat?!_ Then he heard Max turning off the water.

Minutes later she was out the bathroom, looking at him in a comical way. "What?" he asked her. 

"You didn´t find much, didn´t ya?" 

"Ooh, so you knew there wasn´t anything to eat, ah?"

"Ovbiously, who do you think lives here?" 

"Yeah, ok." 

She started walking to her room, when suddenly she felt as if something had disconnected something in her brain and now she couldn´t move her legs and everything was going into circules. It felt like the world had stop and she with it. Finally, her body gave up, her legs couldn´t hold her anymore, and fell. The fall take forever when only took Alec a second to see her fall and run to catch her.

"You ok?" asked Alec really worried.

Max, looking at those sweet and worried hazel-green eyes, said "Yeah... I just felt a little dizzie." She loved the way Alec was holding her. His arms were all around her, protecting her. Then he hold her in a way he could carry her to her room, with one arm under her back and the other holding her legs. When Max realized this, she started moving to get off of his grip. She didn´t want him to think she was some kind of Damsel in Destres, becouse she wasn´t, "I can do it myself." she said getting up again and as she stand up, she fell again to be catch by Alec... again. 

"Look, Max" he said holding her again like before. "I know you ain´t some preaty flower who needs to be take care of, ok? And I also know you could kick my ass any time, sick or not. So don´t worry. Me holding you like this, won´t do anything to your tough-chik reputation."

Alec placed Max over her bed. "Look, I´m gonna check on Logan to see what´s going on with you. Maybe his scientist guy knows something." he said and, don´t even thinking ´bout it, moved a wet curl from her face. Then, he realized what was he doing. "And I´ll stop by somewhere to some food." and he stood up.

Max just looked up at him, she looked like a little girl watching to a grown man. "Ok." she said in a whisper. Then, remembering something, "Don´t you have to go to Jam Pony?"

"Umh, it´s ok. I´ll call Normal and make something up."

"Ok." she said again.

"Ok." he repeated.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Disaster. That´s what he found in Logan´s apartment. A disaster. And Logan wasn´t anywhere. Alec got his cell phone out of his jacket and dialed Logan´s cell phone number. But he didn´t pich it up, the answer machine did. 'Hello, you´ve reached Logan´s Cale cell phone, please leave a message after the bip.' _Too long_. Alec thought. His answered machine only said: 'Hey, Alec here, leave a message.' _Such a snob_. BIP. "Hey Logan, it´s me, Alec. Where the hell are you man? Call me, we´re really worry ´bout ya." and he hung up.

Then, Alec thought ´bout checking the house, to see if he could find any clues. Deffinetely there were signs of struggle. He reached Logan´s room, and find what it seamed like a ray of light, a little hope that Logan may be ok. His empty closet. That meant that Logan had left. Also, there was some equipment missing and finally, Bessie wasn´t in the building´s garage.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Alec arrived Max´s place at 10.30, and he found her sleeping peacefuly on her bed with a clean black tank top and a pair of sleaping black shorts. 

She hadn´t sleep that much when she woke up with the delicious smell of food. She went over the kitchen and found Alec cutting some vegetables.

"Whatya preapering?" 

"Hey, Maxie. I hope you like it. I made a chicken soup, with some vegetables and stuff. You like chicken, right?" 

"Of course I do, I´m part cat, aren´t I?" 

Alec laughted. "Yes you are, we all are."

"So, what did you find with Logan?"

Alec wasn´t sure if he should tell Max what he found in the old man´s apartment, and, well, what he hadn´t found, which was Logan. "Uhm... no Logan wasn´t home." he simply said not lieing, but not telling the truth either.

"Oh, ok. We´ll call him later." _We? Wow!_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

They ate the soup, which Max thought was delicious, and as Alec was cleaning the dishes, Max went straight to bed, where she should´ve been warmer, but ten minutes later she was throwing up Alec´s chicken soup.

-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-

_**Author´s Note II**_: Hey, hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think! 5 REVIEWS!! (that´s for reviwer **ME**! and **Herd Mentality**!)


	14. Chapter 14

**Name**: The Realization That You´re Inlove. 
**Author**: merykey X-5 495 
**E-Mail**: merykey_x5495@yahoo.com
**Summary**: Alec realizes that he loves someone, but she has a boyfriend. M/A. After HG & DDA and before SAH & LATR. 
**Disclamer**: The characters of Dark Angel do not belong to me. They belong to a guy named James and I think the other´s one name is something like Eglee or something like that. 
**Author´s Note I**: Hey, I´m back with a brand new chapter! I hope you guys like it. Thanks to Heard Mentality, you really helped me with the other story! And well, thanks to all of those who review and read the story. By the way, if any of you are readin 'No Regrets... right?' I´m gonna change the begginig so it´ll take me a while to post a new chapter. I´m in college now... I´VE JUST BEGAN COLLAGE!!!!! I´m so happy! If you´re all wondering what carrer am I going to study, well, it´s call: Interpreter. Yeah, I´m going to be an English-Spanish Interpreter, becouse I LOVE ENGLISH!!!!! Ok, now I must go becouse I´m getting to high!! (Say NO To Drugs =0P) See ya!!! And remember to review or sendme an e-mail if you can´t review, if you want to of course... Bye=0))

-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-

**Chapter 14**

It was 12.15 pm. Cindy hadn´t come yet. And Max had finally stopped throwing up and fallen asleep.

Alec watched her sleep, her rhythmic breathing hypnotizing him, from the door-frame of her bedroom. He was worried. Worried ´bout Max and this mysterious sickness she had, and worried ´bout Logan. He had gone God knows where, or maybe that´s what the people who destroied Logan´s place, wanted him to think.

Cindy opened the door from her apartment and Alec moved himself to the living-room. 

"Alec?" she said a little sorprise of seeing him in there.

"Hey, OC."

"Whatya doing here, boy?"

"I just stopped by to check on Max."

"Aha." she said raicing her eyebrow, like she always do when she was suspicious about something. Cindy saw the wet dishes in the sink while she left the groceries in the kitchen counter, and the smell of chicken in the entire place gave him away. "So, how´s my girl?"

"She´s.. ok. She made to sleep."

"Did she eat something?" Cindy asked him already knowing what happen. Obvioulsy, Alec hadn´t found anything in their apartment, so as such a gentelman he was, went over the store and bought a nice chicken for the sick girl... _He´s such a sucker for Max!_

"Yeah... I managed to make her something. But she throw it up ten minutes later." Cindy walked over Max´s room as Alec talked. Then, to the kitchen again and started putting the groceries in the fridge. 

Alec sat on the bench and as he had decided seconds ago, he was going to tell Cindy what had he found in Logan´s place, when his phone rang.

"Alec here." said the X-5.

"Hey, Alec. It´s Logan."

"Logan?! Where are you?! You ok?!" said Alec happy to hear the old man was ok.

"Yeah, I´m fine. I´m outside Seattle, with some friends." Alec stood up and went over the living room to talk so OC wouldn´t heard anything.

"What the hell happen to your pent-house?"

"White happen. I was doing an Eyes Only broad cast and somehow he picked my trail. Anyway, I managed to get out before he got there."

"So, you´re ok?"

"Yeap, I´m fine."

"Ok, good. Now... I´ve got to talk to you ´bout Max."

"Look Alec, she already told me, so I don´t need your explenation."

"Max talked to you? When?!" Alec asked Logan. When did Max talked to Logan? Maybe when he left to Logan´s apartment? "What did she say to you?"

"Well, she pretty much said it all. You and her are together now and I´m cool with that. It just took me by sorprise. I mean, I never gave up on us. But I guess that with everything that´s been happening in the world she might need someone like her, someone who understands her, who feels like she feels." By this time, Alec wasn´t sure what he was listening to. Was he dating Max and hadn´t notice?! Cindy saw the boy´s face. He looked like he was about to have a hart attack.

"Alec, you ok?" she asked worried. Alec waved his hand to her, saying he was fine.

When Logan stopped talking Alec couldn´t help to react, "What?!" 

"What? Isn´t it truth?" said Logan with a glimpse of hope in his voice.

"Look Logan, this is not ´bout... that. Max´s sick. Really sick. And I don´t know what to do. I don´t want to go to your scientist guy again, becouse after all, that´s where Withe got us; and I´m not sure whether I should take her to Dr. Carr or not."

"She´s sick? What are the symptoms?"

"Well, she doesn´t have any fever, but she´s been throwing up since last night."

"Uhm, maybe is a side effect of the cure. Maybe her organism is getting rid of the virus. I´ll check it."

"Ok."

"Is that all?" asked Logan. Alec wasn´t sure what to do. Should he tell the older guy that what Max had said it was a lie, or should he wait to talk to Max ´bout this, a conversation from which, he knew, nothing good was going to come out. 

"Yeah, that´s all. Just call if you find anything." and the men hung up the phones.

Alec looked at OC who was stearing at him. "I´m gonna check on Josh over Terminal City and I´ll came afterwards." 

"Ok, but don´t ya have to get back to Jam Pony?" 

"No, it´s alright. Normal gave me the day off."

"You lucky withe boy!" Cindy said under her breath. "So, what did Logan say?"

"He´ll check on it."

"That´s all?" OC with one of her faces.

"Yeap."

"Ok." she said understanding that the boy wasn´t going to tell her jack. "Then I´ll see ya after work, k?" 

"Yeah, I´ll be here."

"K, see ya." told Cindy, watching the guy putting on his leather jacket and heading to the door with his bike. _He´s such a sucker for the girl!_ she thought again.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**In TERMINAL CITY**

"Hey Josh!" said Alec as he entered the Head Quaters of this transgenic comunity.

"Alec, how are you?" said Joshua putting an arm around Alec.

"I´m fine. Is Max the one who´s not feeling too good."

"Why, what happen to Little Fella?"

"Well, she´s been a little sick. But she´ll be fine. Don´t worry." he lied to the Dog-man. Alec was pretty worried, and didn´t want Joshua to be worry ´bout Max, at least, no yet.

From behind Alec and Joshua, a handsome american-italian kind of guy approached the transgenics.

"494." said the man with a cocky voice. 

Alec turned around to find an old friend. "472?!"

They gave each other a big hug. It seamed to Joshua that both men had an long history together; a long friend-ship which had stated in Manticore.

"How are you?" said 472, leaving their grip.

"Great! You know, working, helping around here... It´s Alec now, by the way."

"Biggs." the other said.

"So, you find a place to crash yet?"

Biggs sighed. "No, Terminal City it´s pretty much my home right now. I´m still looking for a job, you know?"

"Hey, I can score you a job over Jam Pony."

"Really?" 

"Yeah, the boss loves me. And you can crash in my place. It´s big, has an extra room and a tv."

"Are you honestly sure ´bout this? Becouse you got me with the tv part."

Alec laughted "Yeah, man, of course. I could never leave an old friend in the cold streets."

"Cool man."

"Ok, I´m gonna check on something and then I´ll take you to your new home, k? Josh, I´ll see you later!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Hey Dix, Luke." said Alec as he approached the pair of transhumans sitting in front of the computer screen.

"Hey, Alec." said Dix first, followed by a 'Hey' from Luke.

"You guys have the list of supplies?"

"No, Mole has it."

"K, I´ll catch you guys later."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Now approaching to Mole who was talking to some transhuman. "Hey Mole, I need the supplies list."

"Hey Alec." said the lizard-guy with his cigar on his mouth, taking a piece of paper from his jacket´s pocket. "Here."

Alec took it and read it silently, but then he looked up from the piece of paper and gave Mole a look. "Cigars?" he said.

"What?" asked Mole with an innocent look on his face.

"You think cigars are more important than food, or clothes?!" Alec couldn´t believe it. Mole had wrote: 1. Cigars; 2. Food; 3. Water; 4. Sheets; 5. Fuel; 6. Clothes...

"Well, since Manticore went down, I can´t live without them."

"You know those things kill you, right?"

"Yeah. But, what the hell! Outside there are millions of people who want to see me dead. At least cigars give me some placer while they do it."

Alec shrugged "What ever, I´ll what can I find. Later."

After that, Alec left Terminal City with Biggs.

They arrived Alec´s place and he showed Biggs the extra room, and then the rest of the apartment, which wasn´t that big actually, and the TV.

"Ok, I gotta go now. You get confortable and... welcome to your new home."

"Thanks man. Want me to preaper dinner?"

"You know how to cook?" asked Alec trying not to sound like Max **(Look Chapter 13)**

"Not really." 

Alec smiled. "That´s ok, I´ll bring something. Chinese´ ok?"

"Sure."

"Ok, see ya later."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

20 minutes later Alec was in Max´s place again. Cindy hadn´t left yet, though she was getting ready for it.

"Hey, boo."

"Hey." said the boy leaving his bike by the door. "How´s Max?"

"Actually, she´s much better now. She´s up and kicking." 

"Where´s she?"

"She´s taking a shower."

"Ok." said Alec. He saw Cindy putting on her jacket. "You´re going now?"

"Yeah. Bye Boo!!" she yelled at Max.

"Bye OC!!" she yelled back, from the shower.

The minute Cindy left the apartment, the girls´ phone rang. Alec wasn´t sure if he should pick it up, but Max was in the bathroom and OC had just left, and it may be an important call, so... he picked it.

"Hello."

"Alec?" said a sorprised Logan from the other side of the line. 

Since Max had broked up with him, claming she was with Alec, Logan had always wished or, better say, hoped that he wouldn´t have to cross paths with Alec since he was the reason why he and Max had ended their relation-ship. But that seamed just imposible. He had also hoped or, better say, wished that Max had only said she was with the X-5 to protect him, but Alec had swept all his doubts away. Alec had been with Max last night when she got sick (doing God knows what...) and every time he called either Max or Alec, the other one was there too (doing God knows what...).

"How´s Max?" said the older man quickly before Alec could realized how shock he was to hear Alec on Max´s phone. Of couse, no lucky with that, Alec had realized it.

"I think she´s better. She´s up now."

"Ok, good. I talked to Dr. Walt **(See Chapter 2)** and he told me exactly what I told you it may be. Her organism is just getting rid of the virus, but she´ll be completaly fine by tomorrow."

"Great." said Alec relief. Then an uncomfortable silence between both men, so tense... Alec was having shivers. 

"Well, say Max I said hi." Logan cutted the awkward silence.

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

The minute Alec hung up the phone... "Hey, you´re back." said Max leaving the bathroom on her tight brown jeans and a black tank top.

"Yeah." he said. _Ok, now! Ask her what the hell is going on right now!_

"Hey, now that I finally, definetelly stop throwing up, I´m kinda hungry. Is there any more of your chicken soup?" Max asked opening the fridge. 

"What? Uhm... I don´t know." Alec was definetelly somewhere else but here.

"You ok?" Max asked, noticing this.

Alec thought. Alec decided. "Max, we gotta talk."

-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-

_**Author´s Note II**_: Hey, I have a cuestion: Were BIRDS OF PREY and FIREFLY really cancel?? Please if you know, make me a happy woman and tell me FIREFLY was cancel =0p


	15. Chapter 15

**Name**: The Realization That You´re Inlove. 
**Author**: merykey X-5 495 
**E-Mail**: merykey_x5495@yahoo.com
**Summary**: Alec realizes that he loves someone, but she has a boyfriend. M/A. After HG & DDA and before SAH & LATR. 
**Disclamer**: The characters of Dark Angel do not belong to me. They belong to a guy named James and I think the other´s one name is something like Eglee or something like that. 
**Author´s Note I**: Hey, how are you? I hope you´re all fine! Thank you for reading this story, and... bye! Oh! And theank you for the reviews!

*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*

**Chapter 15**

_What kind of lame excuse is that? _The virus thing wasn´t going anywhere and I could affor any more accidents..._' _thought Alec, mocking at her. _'Yeah, right. Why then, in all Heaven´s sakes, did she had to drag **me** into it? That´s right... becouse she didn´t give a shit about me and now, I´m in this tight situation with Logan._

_At least, now I understand why Logan had been acting so weird ´round me. But still! What Max did... In the bad guy now!!'_ he thought in sock, _'Well, I´m always the bad guy round Max..._

After that little talk he had with Max, he left her appartment very pissed. Max was feeling much better so he didn´t feel guilty ´bout leaving her all alone in there.

Logan had already said it all, but still, hearing Max´s excuses for using him like if he was some kind of trash who didn´t have feelings, had been hard.

Alec ended up in Terminal City again. Maybe if he help with something, he would forget ´bout Max for a while. Thing was, Joshua was in Terminal City too and, as I said before, the Big Fella could see right through him. And that´s exactly what he did.

"Hey, Alec."

"Hey, Josh." said Alec as he saw the big dog man on the street near the HQ.

"How´s Little Fella?" 

"She´s just... fine." Alec said the last part like if he hadn´t meant it, like if words had another meaning.

"What happen?" asked Joshua knowing something had happen with Max.

"Nothing happen, Josh." answered Alec as he was about to enter the HQ, avoiding Joshua´s question. But he stopped the X-5´s track with his big hand over his chest.

"Alec upset with Little Fella."

Alec looked up at his tall, very tall frien, into those honest blue eyes. "How do you do that?" he asked with deep SERIEDAD this time. 

Joshua steared at the X-5 at the eyes with deep confusion. "What does Joshua do?"

Alec smiled. "That. Always knowing waht´s wrong with me."

Joshua wasn´t sure what to answer. He didn´t know how he knew it, he just... did. 

"Come on," said Alec putting his hand over the transhuman´s shoulder, "I´ll tell you what happen."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_He didn´t even yell at me. He just looked at me, picked his jacket and left the apartment, never saying a word._

_And that is what most worries me. Alec´s not the kind of guy who hardly talks. I´m used to hear him talking all the time and, even though I used to hate that part of him, it´s the only way we have to know if he´s ok or not. If he´s all quiet, Headcliff-like (as Cindy would say) we know there´s something wrong with him. _

_Alec would usually tell me why he´s mad with me. _A flashback of their little conversation that night at Crash when he had supposedly 'blow' his shot with Asha. He had definetely shown his anger with her. Maybe he hadn´t had a chance to tell her, but he showed it. _He´s never afraid to tell me what´s he thinking about.' _If she only knew... _'To tell the truth, his silence is what annoyes me... or when I know he´s lying to me while those fast gleames he has in which his eyes **do** become honest, contrary to his words._

_He has all rights to be mad at me... I just want him to tell me he´s mad at me!_

She had been on her apartment, walking from her bedroom to the living-room, from the living-room to the kitchen, from the kitchen to the bathroom, from the bathroom to her room again. It wasn´t like her apartment was that big, but she needed the walk, the thinking. She didn´t get it, the thinking I mean.

Max was anoyed, sad and bored, so she picked her bike´s keys and left to ride in the streets of Seattle looking for an answer, an apology for Alec.

It was night already so she went to Crash. OC was surely there. Of course her girl must have gone to the apartment to be with her, but Max had left a note telling OC she would be at Crash later. 

She entered the doors of the place. Cindy waved her from the table. She was alone, no Sketchy or Logan in the way this time. Max slumped on the chair, OC sencing something said, "What happened?"

"Alec knew what I told Logan ´bout him and me."

Cindy, not as shock as she should´ve been, "What did he said?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"She used me! She totally used me!"

Joshua didn´t look as shock as he should´ve been. Alec looked at him. _Where´s the Joshua who should be comforting me by now?_ Finally he asked, "Aren´t ya gonna say something, advice me, maybe, or comfort me?"

Joshua looked at Alec again, silently, which was driving the X-5 crazy. The Dog-man finally found the exact word that discribed Alec right now. "Idiot."

Alec was confused. "What?"

"Alec idiot." simply said Josh.

_What?! Did I tell the story wrong?!_ "Why am I the idiot here?! I´m not he one who used someone else for self reward!" Bad Alec. Bad, bad, bad Alec... He had done that a million times during his short existance. During Manticore and after Manticore.

"Alec whines becouse Max´s with Logan, Alec whines becouse Max´s not with Logan, Alec whines becouse Little Fella told Logan she´s with you." said Joshua, raising a finger for every statement. "Alec idiot."

Alec was now very anoyed, he didn´t understant what Josh was trying to say. "Ok, Josh, I have no idea where you getting into."

"Virus bitch is gone." said Joshua, giving him more ovbious clues for Alec to get what he was saying.

"Yeah, so?" he said in a 'Duh!' way.

Joshua, who was the most patiente person... better say, transhuman there was in the entire planet was now losing it. He hit the X-5´s head, not too hard otherwise he could have killed him.

"What was that for?!" asked Alec in a very sorprised way.

_Ok, this is it!_ Josh took Alec by the shoulders, "Virus´ gone, Max´s not with Logan and she told him she´s with Alec!! Understand?! Max wants to be with Medium Fella!"

Alec was shock both for the yelling of Big Fella and the words he had yelled. Max wanted him? Nah! Get out of here! Though, Joshua might be right. I mean, the virus´ definetely gone, and still she had told Logan they were together. Could this be truth? Could Max´s bitchy comentaries be more than that? Could they be more like a flirt? ... Then, they´d been flirting for over eight months!! Where the hell has he been?! In the moon maybe?!

"Oooh." said Alec reacting now. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"So he just left? Without saying a word?" said OC. Max nodded. "Well, girl, you fucked it real time."

"Gee, thanks, that makes me feel sooo much better."

"Sorry, boo, but what kind of friend would Original Cindy be if she lie to you. The boy´s aiight."

"Aiight ´bout what? He didn´t say a word!" 

"He´s aiight ´bout being angry at ya. Look, ya and I both know OC ain´t the biggest Alec fan, but lately the boy has shown that he´s growing up. Right or not?"

"I guess so. But he´s still a dick." said Max trying not to feel so much like a big time bitch. If he at least was a bit of a dick then she wasn´t so bad either.

"Still, the boy has been doing a great job becoming into a little good man, trying to make ya feel proud of him. And then you go with that...? OC understands the poor boy."

Max was feeling a bit like a bitch. No, wait, she WAS a bitch!

"Maybe I should..." but she was interrupted by Cindy, who said, as she had read her friend´s thoughts, "Yeah, you should."

The X-5 looked at her friend one last time before leaving Crash to Alec´s apartment.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

She had arrived her destination, but had been standing in front of the guy´s door for over 10 minutes devating whether should she knock the door or not. The answer was: NOT. Max turn around and started to walk to the stairs to leave. _No! Stop! Get a grip soldier! Now, go back there and apology with that boy, before I get there and kick yo´ ass! Now! _Strangely, Max´s concience´s voice sounded so much like Cindy´s. Weird.

So she heard her concience, turn around again to Alec´s door, took a breath, and knocked it, before she regreat it again.

The door opened but... "Who are you?"

*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*

_**Author´s Note II**_: Who do you guys think it is? The person who opened the door, I mean.

**_Author´s Note III_**: Ok, I´ve been thinking ´bout keeping Biggs alive, but I´m not sure. What you guys think? Review me and tell me... REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Name**: The Realization That You´re Inlove. 
**Author**: merykey X-5 495 
**E-Mail**: merykey_x5495@yahoo.com
**Summary**: Alec realizes that he loves someone, but she has a boyfriend. M/A. After HG & DDA and before SAH & LATR. 
**Disclamer**: The characters of Dark Angel do not belong to me. They belong to a guy named James and I think the other´s one name is something like Eglee or something like that. 
**Author´s Note I**: Hey, everyone! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! PLEASE! I hope all of you heard the news! Jensen´s going to be in STILL LIFE (Fox´s new drama)!!!!!! I LOVE HIM!!!!! Well, I hope you´re all fine, kisses... I hope you enjoy this chapter! Bye!

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤

**Chapter 16**

"Who are you?" asked Max surprise to find this person infront of her instead of Alec.

"Who are **you**?"

"Where´s Alec?" now she asked alarmed.

"Oh! I´m Biggs, Alec´s roomate." said Biggs giving Max his hand. She didn´t take it. She was too shock to actually realize the guy was offering his hand as greeting. 

"Alec´s roomate?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

Max didn´t answer right away. _Alec has a roomate? Since when? He never said a thing ´bout a roomate. Why?_

"I´m... Max... Is Alec home?" she asked feeling a little stupid. It was like 'Hi, Alec´s mom, can Alec come out to play?'

"No, he´s not, but he´ll be back any minute. Wanna wait for him?" said Biggs very politely, like a true gentleman.

"Ok." answered Max entering the apartment, and scanning the room with her eyes.

"Wanna something to drink?" he asked her as he closed the door.

"Uhm.. yeah, sure. What you got?"

"Beer and some milk." answered Biggs.

"I´ll go for the beer." said Max.

Biggs went over the fridge and leaned over to get the beers. That´s when Max saw it. His barcode. And she smiled. _Duh! Of course Alec isn´t ** THAT** stupid like to take anyone as a roomate_.

Biggs turned around and saw Max smiling. "What?"

"Uhm... nothing, just... you should cover your barcode better." she said. Max couldn´t help but laught out loud of Biggs face. _Bust it!_ "It´s ok!" she said again, as she could. She turned around and show him her barcode. 

Biggs relaxed. "You scare the shit out of me."

"I know. I saw your face." she said as Biggs handed her the beer.

"So," he said, "how long have you known Alec?"

As they sat on the couch, Max said, "About seven or eight months." She took a sip of her drink. "You?"

"Eight, maybe nine years."

"Same unit?"

"No, we actually met at psy-ops, and then we did some jobs together." 

Max suck the intention of saying something like: _You mean assessinations_. 

"Eight months you said?" asked Biggs.

"Yeah."

"Ooh! Yeah! 452! The rogue. I remember you. 494´s breeding partner." with a wicked smile on his face.

"Yes." Max simply said. She wasn´t that proud ´bout that like the men did.

"I also remember 494, Alec, swearing for a week when he was told you were his mate." Biggs said laughing.

_Hey! That´s not funny!_ "What do you mean?" asked Max.

"Well, he had just got out of Psy-ops becouse of 493, and then they assigned you as his breeding partner, another rogue. He knew you meant problems."

Max didn´t know why, but she felt as if someone had throw her a bucket of cold water. "So... why '**Biggs**'?" she asked trying to change the subject. 

"Well, I would like to say becouse of my physical atribute..." and he was interrupted by a '_men_' from Max. Then he continued. "but a girl named me that."

"How come?"

"Well, you see, this girl was from Kezmekistan or something, and she didn´t speak english that well and instead of 'big asshole' she said something like 'biggshole'."

Max, wiping a fake tear from her eye, said, "Touchy story."

"I know. So, how ´bout '**Max**'?"

"My unit called me like that, and I just stuck with it."

After a moment of unconfortable silence, Max said, "You wanna know why '**Alec**'?"

Biggs looked at her confused, "I figured it was becouse of something like 'Alexander the Great'."

Max laughted out loud. "No! Your friend, just like you did, got his name from a girl."

"Really? So, you named him Alec?"

"Yeah... Wanna know why?"

"Why?" asked Biggs, now interested and intrigued.

"Well, becouse he´s such a Smart-Aleck." she simply answered.

Biggs laughted. "You´re totaly right!"

"I told him my second choice was Dick, but what can I tell you? He liked Alec."

"Max?" It was Alec, who was standing next to the open door, with some paper bags which contained the chinesse food.

Max stood up.

"Hey, my man," said Biggs, "Max´s here."

"Yeah, I can see her." said Alec not moving from his spot next to the door and Max just steared at him, trying to read his face looking for some emotion, something that would tell her how to apology with him, never moving from her spot next to the couch.

Biggs, who was still seating on the couch, could feel the tense between the two X-5s. He looked from one to the other waiting to see who would be the first one to talked, and then he realized neither of them was going to, and he was starving.

"You bring food, good." he said aproaching Alec, shutting the door, and taking the bags from Alec´s grip. He put them over the kitchen table, which wasn´t that big at all. The other two were still standing on each ones spot, looking like idiots. Biggs stood there between the other two and looked at them. "Ok, people!" he said raising his voice and clapping, trying to get their attention. "Wake up!" then the sombies looked at him like if they´ve just woken up from a dream. "Dinner is served. Max, would you join us?"

Max tought it for a second, "Ok." she answered.

They sat on the kitchen-table, and started eating the pathetic excuse of chinesse food. Non of them was talking and it was driving Biggs crazy. He knew he had to get the hell out of there before the storm beggan. He finished his dinner in no more than three minutes.

"Ok, guys, I´m gonna stretch my legs. See ya later Max!" he said quickly putting on his jacket.

"See ya Biggs." said Max softly.

Now it was just the two of them.

"Listen, Alec..." she started but he interrupted her.

"Just don´t say anything, ok?" said Alec as he stood up and started walking to the living-room. Maybe Max would understand that he didn´t want to talk to her. No such luck. She stood up just after he did and followed him.

"But..." tried Max again, but didn´t succed becouse he interrupted her again.

"No! I don´t wanna hear it! Just go, leave!" he said waving his arms to the door.

"Alec, I don´t want you to hate! You have to understand! I´m sorry!"

Alec was still mad at her. No matter what Joshua had said, no matter how many times she would apology, he was still mad. All he needed was some time alone, but Max didn´t understand that.

"You know, there´s something I still don´t understand," he said looking Max at the eyes, almost yelling. The storm had beggan. "Why did you have to drag me into it?!"

"I... I had to say something, and..." again, and this was starting to annoy her, Alec interrupted her.

"Yeah, so blame Alec. ´Couse his the kind of jerk that´s steal another guy´s girl, right?"

Max didn´t know what to say. Alec just looked at her, how she sank on his words, the shame on her eyes, which made her incapable to look at him right then. She didn´t know how to apology. She didn´t know that all Alec needed was some time alone, to think, to cool out.

"So you kow, I´m gonna tell Logan." 

"Alec, please..."

"Just go." he said in a tire, soft voice and shut the door of his room, leaving Max in his leaving room, not knowing what to do. 

_Alec, please don´t hate me, please forgive me. I´m sorry!_ That was what she was about to say when he interrupted her for the last time. **(Max´s thought, or sort of.)**

_Alec, please don´t tell Logan I lied. _That was surely what she was about to say before he interrupted her for the last time. **(Alec´s thought, or sort of.)**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

**NEXT MORNING**

Alec entered Jam Pony with Biggs by his side.

"Hey, boss." greeted Alec to Normal, who was, as usual, behind the counter.

"Hey, Golden Boy."

"Boss, I was wondering, my friend here is new in town, and he needs a job. He´s a really hard worker." 

Normal looked at Biggs from toe to head, "Where did you meet him?" he asked to Alec.

"Well..." said Alec trying to invent something interesting to Normal... _Oh! I got it! _"We used to worked together in cage fights, you know? Like those that are two vs two?" Normal eyes wided open. 

Biggs steared at Alec with confusion. _What the hell is he talking about?_

"So," said now Normal adressing to the other guy, "you are like the Robin of Monty?" 

Biggs didn´t know what to unser to that. _The what of the who? What the hell is a robin and who the hell is Monty?!_

"Yes, something like that." answered Alec.

"Well, Alec´s friends are always wellcome to work here. Fill this form and take a bike." he said pointing to the bikes that were hanging from the roof, infront of the counter.

"Hey, boss," said now Alec,getting confortable in the counter. "have you thought about what I told you? ´Bout the motor bikes?" Normal nodded. "What do you think?"

"Well, I like it. Exept no one in here has a bike exept for you."

"And me." said Biggs.

"And me." said Max from behind the men, with an ovbiously fake smile. She looked at Alec, "Hey."

"Hey." he simply said, not even looking at her, and left the counter to his locker.

As Max followed Alec with her eyes, her ears picked the sound of that annoying little voice, that should belong to the devil´s helper (Not the Devil it self, becouse that one would be White). "Well, but if isn´t no one than miss-I´m-too-lazy-to-came-to-work. You´re half hour later!"

"Chill out, Normal." she said. She wasn´t in the mood to put up with Normal´s crap today.

"Hey Max." said Biggs, whose existence had not been notice by Max yet.

"Oh! Hey! What are you doing her?" asked Max with a smile. A true smile, only for Biggs. Alec saw that.

"Alec scored me a job here." 

"Great! Then we´ll be seeing each other all the time."

"Yeah. Hey, by the way... Who´s Monty?"

Normal interrupted their little conversation. "Missy Miss, take..." he said giving Biggs a look of 'What is your name?'

"Biggs." the X-5 said.

"... Biggs over here and show him how this is done. That is if you know how to do it." 

Max gave Normal a nasty look, "I´ll do it."

"I can do it." said Alec from behind them, ready for a deliver.

"No, I need you on a hot run to sector 7." said Normal and gave him a package. Alec left inmediatelly on his bike.

Max and Biggs approached the counter after assigning Biggs a locker, and Normal gave tham at least four packages to deliver.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

By the end of the day Alec hadn´t seen Biggs yet, same Max.

"Hey boo, coming to Crash?" asked Cindy, who was just leaving Jam Pony, to Alec, who had just arrived from another hot run.

"Ok, yeah. Have you seen Biggs?"

"Yeah, he and Max went to crash like 20 minutes ago."

"Thanks." said Alec hiding the sadness and the jelousy in his voice.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤

_**Author´s Note II**_: READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!!! COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. Chapter 17

**Name**: The Realization That You´re Inlove. 
**Author**: merykey X-5 495 
**E-Mail**: merykey_x5495@yahoo.com
**Summary**: Alec realizes that he loves someone, but she has a boyfriend. M/A. After HG & DDA and before SAH & LATR. 
**Disclamer**: The characters of Dark Angel do not belong to me. They belong to a guy named James and I think the other´s one name is something like Eglee or something like that. 
**Author´s Note I**: This chapter is sort of like Chapter 8, except it´s an Alec/Biggs friend talk. I´m really sorry I didn´t updated this earlier but I´ve been busy with Collage and all. So I don´t think I´ll be posting new chapters once a week anymore, maybe once every 10 days, yes. Anyway, thank you to those who review my last chapter, Jace and Panda... and my new german friend, Spookyslayer. This one is for you guys! I hope all of you like this!! BTW, I´m gonna keep Biggs alive, just so you know!

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤

**Chapter 17**

Alec entered to Crash, saw, drunk and left. In short words: what he saw made him drink and leave the place. Max, the only person he knew who would be all serious even if Jim Carrey would appear in the middle of Crash and did one of his acts, was now laughing out loud at something Biggs had said. 

His blood was boiling, but not becouse Biggs had made her laughed like that, or becouse another man had done it, if that´s the matter. But becouse he had let himself believe Joshua´s words. 'Max wants to be with Medium Fella.' Yeah, right. Becouse she using him meant she wanted him; becouse she being with another man meant she wanted him; becouse she treating him like dirt meant she wanted him. 

_I don´t think so._ _Is time to forget. No good will come from this. One of this days, sooner than later, I´m gonna start acting like an jealous idiot, and that´s when the ass kicking´ll start. No, thank you, I pass. I rather be an ass than the stupid with a 'crush' on Max._

So, he drunk just one whisky and left.

From his seat, Biggs saw Alec entering the place and leaving in less than 5 minutes. He was leaving in a slow way. His eyes down like he was thinking, like he was on his own world, never seeing the two girls he bumped into the stairs. Alec looked, to Biggs, like defeated, but defeated on what, he didn´t know. Then he saw Max next to him, laughing, beautiful actually, and then he understood.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

A couple of hours later, Biggs was back to the appartment Alec had offered to share with him only two days before, and saw his fellow X-5, his friend, sitting on the couch, watching some old sitcom and drinking a beer.

"Hey, Al." said Biggs as he approached the couch and sat on it, next to Alec´s slumped body.

"Hey." Alec simply said.

"You left Crash early. Why?"

"Well, I wasn´t in the mood to hang ´round Max." Alec said using the 'Truth Factor' though not revealing all the truth.

Then, out of nowhere, Biggs asked, "What´s up between you and Max?"

Alec looked up to his friend now, very surprised. "What?!" said, almost spilling all his drink over the couch as he straightened up.

"Yeah, I mean, are you guys... together? Or were together? Or is just a rounding ´round each other thing?"

"We´re... nothing." answered Alec with a bit of sadness in his voice, which Biggs totaly picked up.

"You mean... nothing at all?"

"Yeap, nothing." the blond X-5 said again, watching at the tv again as if everything was ok. "Why? You wanna talked her into 'taste' a little of Biggs?" he said again, this time trying to make the conversation a little more macho like. But Biggs had other plans.

"Maybe, I don´t know."

"Becouse, I´m telling ya, Max´s not the kind of girl who does 'one night stand's. Besides she´s crazy ´bout a guy, Logan. Mr. Save-the-world-for-tuesday."

"She´s got a boyfriend? She didn´t say anything."

"Well, that´s becouse they´re not together anymore. Or at least for a while."

"What do you mean with 'at least for a while'?" Biggs asked.

"Well, it´s kinda long story."

"I got nowhere else to go... I live here. I got time."

"Well, Manticore put this virus in Max which only affects Logan, becouse its target is his DNA. They´ve been round each other a year before the virus thing and never something happen, and when they were ready to face their feelings the virus thing happen and now Max is using me so Logan won´t be near her."

"Oooh... that´s why you´re so mad at her, right?"

"Yeap." Alec simply answered. Then neither of them talked for a while. Biggs watching at his friend trying to hid his hurt behind that mask he always used to use and that, apparently, he still used. He felt sorry for the guy. Alec was in love with this girl. And he thought he didn´t have a chance with her. Yeah, all that was written on his face and in his words. Only an expert could see that.

Ok, ok, so, OC, Josh and Biggs were the ONLY ones who could read him like an open book. It was like everyone knew exactly how he felt. He had worked so hard all his life to built this hard walls so his feelings wouldn´t be shown, and then, less than a year in the outside had made that walls to break. How did this happen? 

"She talked ´bout you." said Biggs, finally breaking the silence, which wasn´t silence at all becouse of the tv.

Alec was confused. "Who?"

_Duh! You idiot! Max! Who else?!_ "Max. She only talked ´bout you. Tonight, at Crash."

Alec just looked at his friend; he wasn´t sure what to say. Maybe an 'Oh' or a 'really?', but none of them seamed like a right answered, so he just didn´t say anything.

"You know I would never do anything to steal her from ya, right?" continued Biggs.

"She´s not mine to be stolen." said Alec in a low voice. Like if he couldn´t find his voice. He cleared his throat, pretending to have something there. _Yeah, right, dude._

None of them said nothing for a while, they just looked at the crazyness of Lucile Ball, until Biggs became with a question, though not exactly TO Alec, but more general. "You ever thought ´bout having a girlfriend?"

_Oh, no! He wants her! He wants her bad! He wants her to be his girlfriend!_ Alec didn´t answer right away. He thought Biggs´ words, found their meaning, became with an answer, a true answer, and said to his friend, "I dont´think we can attach to someone like that." 

Biggs saw the sadness in his eyes. True, that sadness was all over his face when he thought or talked ´bout... You know... Her.

"You say that becouse of... her?" Biggs said, not able to say her name out loud infront of Alec. 

Back in Manticore 494 had said a thing or two ´bout the Berrisford assignment, but 472 had managed to get hold of the report of 494´s mission, the reason why his friend had gone to Psy-Ops for over 6 months. 

Alec knew Biggs wasn´t talking ´bout Max, this time he was talking about... her. The girl he once loved and which forbidden love got her killed. Rachel. He wasn´t surprise that his friend knew ´bout her.

"Sort of." answered Alec. The conversation had definately became a corny one. Here, there were two hot machos, who could be talking ´bout sex and hot chiks and whaterever it had to do with sex and hot chiks. Instead, they were talking ´bout love. That´s a first.

Then Alec stood quiet, thinking. Thinking ´bout Rachel, how his stupid heart had gotten her killed. Well, not his heart, but the stupid good soldier inside of him. He knew back then that someone like him could never fall inlove. Not becouse he couldn´t emotionally, becouse he could, after all he had felt it, but becouse he knew he would put that person he loved in danger... again. 

"Though, it... would be nice, you know... to have someone to take care of... maybe love even." That was a very corny thing to say from Alec, and he knew it, but what the hell, he was talking with an old friend.

"You think you could ever love someone with such an intensity?" asked Biggs.

"I don´t know."

Biggs wanted to know what his friend felt for Max and, becouse Alec obviously wasn´t gonna tell Biggs jack, he asked, "Are you inlove with Max?"

Wow! That was damn straight! Lately all Biggs questions took Alec by sorprise.

"What?! What the hell are you talking about?!" Alec asked stearing at his friend with shock eyes and a mix of annoyance.

"Come on, dude. How long have we known each other? Too long, and even though Manticore thought their soldiers were loners, we knew the real truth. You could have at least one friend in there. And that´s what we were and, hopefully, still are. So don´t play fool with me, k? Becouse I saw you leaving Crash tonight, the way you left. Like if someone had suck the life from your body. And you know why you were so upset? Becouse I was talking to Max. I´m not stupid."

"I have no idea what you´re talking about." said Alec standing up, leaving Biggs on the couch, to get some beers from the fridge.

"Oh! Come on Alec! You can´t tell me you don´t fell at least a bit attracted to her!"

"Attracted, yes. Inlove, no." _Ok, just keep repeating yourself that. Maybe you´ll believe it._ "Max´s hot, yeah, and it would be a dream come truth to take her to bed, big deal. But that´s all it is. Hormones. Not love, just hormones."

"Fine. If you say so." said Biggs giving up. 

Alec went back to sitting in his spot on the couch and handed Biggs one of the beers. "I say so."

"Just so you know, there´s nothing wrong ´bout love. Just becouse we spent our entire lifes in a Goverment Facility, it doesn´t mean we can´t fell inlove. And, Alec, Manticore´s gone. You can start acting like a 23 year old guy."

Alec thought Biggs words. "You ever fall inlove?" he asked.

"No, but I heard that, in normal circumstance, it´s the best feelling ever."

"You really think so?"

"Well, it´s a popular known. It´s in the movies, in songs, cards, everywhere. Going to bed, see you in the morning."

"Yeah, bye."

Alec thought his friends words. Maybe Biggs was right. Maybe there was nothing wrong ´bout love. Though he was afraid of it. A really, really, very bad experience would do that to you. 

Alec smiled. He turn off the tv, and went to sleep. Yeap, he was inlove. 

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤

_**Author´s Note II**_: READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!!! COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. Chapter 18

**Name**: The Realization That You´re Inlove. 
**Author**: merykey X-5 495 
**E-Mail**: merykey_x5495@yahoo.com
**Summary**: Alec realizes that he loves someone, but she has a boyfriend. M/A. After HG & DDA and before SAH & LATR. 
**Disclamer**: The characters of Dark Angel do not belong to me. They belong to a guy named James and I think the other´s one name is something like Eglee or something like that. 
**Author´s Note I**: Hey!! Long time no seen, ah! Well, I´m sorry it took me so long, the thing is I had wrote this episode but I didn´t like it that much, so I changed it. It still isn´t what I spected but well... Enjoy it!! AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤

**Chapter 18**

After a little talk with Biggs, a lot of thinking and then having heard Logan, Alec was ready to talk to Max.

He approached her, who was sitting on a table on Crash with OC. Original got up and looked at Alec. "Don´t you make her feel any worse than she already does." and left.

The X-5 male took OC´s seat and took a sip of his drink while he steared at Max. He wasn´t saying anything. Not a word. He was torturing Max... and he loved it!

"So, you gonna tell me what happen?" she asked a little annoyed that he hadn´t say anything, and she had to be the one to breake the ice of that uncomfortable silence.

It seamed to Alec, that Max looked like sad. Well, Max always looked sad. Since day one they´ve met she had that expression of total lost.

"I didn´t say anything." he answered, and her face softened a little, though never washing her 'natural' (and by natural I mean sad) face away. 

"Thanks... I´m sorry, really, and I didn´t mean to hurt you, it´s just... I never thought you would even care."

"Well, there´s a lot you don´t know ´bout me... and, anyway, I overreacted. I mean, I didn´t talk to you in like 3 days. Talking ´bout inmature." 

Max gave Alec a small, soft smile, and said, "Guess I´m the winner, anyway."

"Well, we both acted like two idiots, so... let´s just forget it."

"Deal. So what happen? Why did you change your mind?"

Alec sighed. He bit his lip before talking. It was hard to admit he had been wrong when he was right, but still... "Well, I guess you were right. I mean, you had to say something." Alec looked down, tearing his eyes away fron hers. "Thought... you didn´t push him away." and then, under his breath, "I´m not sure what would. He let you go." he said then continuing in a normal tone of voice, now looking at her "becouse he wanted you to be happy."

Max knew those words had to be important to her. After all Alec was saying Logan was still inlove with her and would be for a long time. Logan had been important to her... the most important person in her life. But suddenly, it was like 'Ok, whatever...' What´s done is done and she broke up with him a month ago. Yes, maybe at first only as a noble act, trying to save him from her. But then it become ´bout her. About what she wanted for her. And she realized she didn´t want to be with Logan anymore... So why should she care? Right... their long history together, that was all.

"Can I ask you something?" he said breaking Max´s thoughts.

"What?" she said softly.

"Why did you lie to Logan?"

Max sighed, already tired to repeat the same thing over and over again. "I already told you..."

But Alec cut her off. "No, I mean after... why?" 

Max knew what he meant by 'after'... the cure. It was funny how a simple word was so difficult to pronounce to some people. And, no she hadn´t said that a lot, as a matter of fact. But was this the right time to say anything? Tell him the real reason why she lied again to Logan after the so bitchy virus was definetely gone? 

Max suddenly looked at where Alec had his glance fixed on. Her right arm. His eyes were wide open, with a little confution on them, but most of it was fear. 

When she finally found what his companion was stearing, she only said, "Oh, my God!" 

Little black draws. Like chinesse letters, except they weren´t chinnese. She would know, OC had one of those chinnese alphabet letters on her back. This was nothing like she ever saw. 

"What the hell are they?" said Alec, taking her arm for a closer look. The draws were appearing slowly over her skin. It was fascinating.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

"Huh..." said Logan from the other side of the screen. Max and Alec had gone to Terminal City so they could talk to Logan. Max had convinced Logan to move to Father´s house so he would be closer in case they needed his help or if he needed their help.

"'Huh' as in 'Stange but I know exactly what it is, huh' or 'Huh, what the hell is going on'?" said Max.

Alec was holding the webcam that allowed Logan take a closer look to the tattoos.

"Closer to the second one. So, they just popped out? You didn´t do anything?... come into contact with anyone?... Drink anything?" asked Logan.

"Yeah, I drank a bottle of something that said "Tattoos from within'. Was that wrong?" Max answered sarcastically. What kind of stupid question was that? _Did you drink anything? Please!_

"Hey, take it easy."

"Sorry... it´s just freaking me out."

"They look a little like the symbol on Joshua´s necklace." he said and then after a small pause he continued. "Maybe they´re like your barcode, some kind of genetically-encoded imprint, designed to appear on your skin at a given time."

"What for and why now?"

"I don´t know... Maybe it´s a message."

"From who?"

Then, out of no where... "Father." Joshua said.

Max, Alec, Logan and everyone who was listening the conversation looked at Joshua.

"That makes sense. Maybe Sandeman put this message on you." said Logan.

"But why?" asked Max.

"Maybe to warn you ´bout something... I don´t know." Max was silence. "Look, I´m gonna check on it. I have a friend who studied Lost Dead Languages. Maybe he can tell me what language is this."

"Ok."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

**(If you want you can skip this part... I´m just trying to intoduce C.J. and how Biggs gets got by the donation guys... My version cames right after this!)**

Next day Alec went to Terminal City after finishing his shift at Jam Pony. Max was already there.

"You talked to Logan?" he asked to Max.They were sitting with Joshua over a table on the HQ.

"He says it's some branch of ancient Minoan language." answered Max.

"Did he figure out what it says?"

"He's working on it. The problem is, no one's ever deciphered the whole alphabet."

"Well, that doesn't make sense. I mean, if Sandeman is involved with this breeding cult, and he did encode whatever that is into you, then why did he do it in a language you can't understand?"

"Maybe he was going to teach her before she left." said Joshua answering Alec´s question.

"Yeah, but why not just plain English?" asked Alec again.

"So no one else could read it." Joshua answered again.

"Sorta makes sense." said Max.

"Are we sure he's one of the good guys?" Alec asked.

"Well, he left Manticore, didn't he?" said Joshua. He really didn´t like when someone insinuated that Father may not be one of the 'good guys'.

Then, Luke entered the HQ with a man, a very funny-looking man.

"Hey, all. Say hello to the newest resident of Terminal City. CJ, everyone. Everyone, CJ." introduced the transhuman.

"Hey, CJ" said all of the transgenics that were in there.

"Welcome." said Dix as he approached to the new transhuman.

"What are you? X-3? X-4?" asked Mole, always on his cocky, cigar-on-the-mouth way of talking to new people. 

"I'm X-5...dash four one one." said the guy named CJ. 

"X-5?" said Max not believing her eyes. **That** was an X-5?! _I always thought X-5 were fashion model prototypes, and this is no fashion model prototype... I mean, every X-5 I´ve met are... hot! I mean, look at every X-5 female in this room... look at every X-5 male in this room... look at Alec... Focus! Don´t think of Alec right now! _

"The few, the proud." he said giving Max a typical army salute. "You don't believe me?" He had definitively seen Max face when he said he was an X-5. "Okay." Now, he was ready to show her what a real Manticore product was able to do. He handed the paper bag he was carring to Luke and striked a fighting stance. "You want a little, huh? You want a piece?" he said tempting Max.

He started jumping around, doing funny noises. Were those martial arts moves or was he having an epilepsy attack? Along with the funny noises, he was also barking, which sorprised Joshua and amused Alec. This CJ guy did definitively not have any martial arts experience what so ever.

"Didja see that? The way I blurred?" said CJ in a proud tone.

"No." _Who the hell´s this clawn?!_

"Exactly. That's 'cause I'm so fast. Still don't believe me?" he said and tried to fight Max, but with just one move, and not a very strong nor fast one, she threw him to the floor.

"Ow." said the stupid.

Then, Joshua picked him up and growled at him. The dog-man, just like the entire population of Terminal City that was in the HQ at that moment eyewitnessing CJ´s stunts, realized this guy was no X-5 or Transhuman, for that matters.

"Where'd you get that?" said CJ taking with his hands Joshua´s neckless... Father´s neckless.

"Why?" asked Max suspiciously.

"No reason." he answered innocently. 

"Is that something you've seen before?" she asked now, a little bit more rude this time.

"No."

But Luke interrupted them.

"Guys! Hey, guys! Guys!" 

A newscast had come on TV, announcing that the police was pursuing a transgenic. They showed a picture of the transgenic in cuestion... Biggs.

_"If you see this individual, please alert the authorities immediately. This alleged transgenic is considered to be a dangerous fugitive and should not be approached under any circumstances. It is unclear if the suspect is armed."_ said the reporter.

"It's Biggs." said Alec with a bitter sweet tone... a preocupation tone. He was worried for his friend. He took his phone and dialed Biggs´ phone number. "Come on." he said impatiently. 

CJ took this opportunity to leave, forgetting ´bout the bag he had handed to Luke.

"Hey. You won't believe what just happened to me." said Biggs to Alec, on the other side of the line.

"Where are you?" the blond X-5 asked his friend.

"Near our place." 

"You need to get back to Terminal City right now, pal. You´re all over National Televition."

"Shit!"

"Excuse me." said a man after him. It was the man who was asking for money for a trannie free Seattle.

"Hang on a sec, Alec." and now addressing to the man behind him, "Yeah?"

"You wanna help keep the neighborhood trannie-safe?"

"Some other time." Biggs said, and then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a pipe about to crash agains his back. He stoped it, taking the pipe away from the man so fast that none of the other men saw him. Biggs hit one of them with it so hard, the ordinary fell to the floor totaly unconscious and then kicked the man who had had the pipe in the guts and smash his head against a car, leaving him unconscious too. Now there was only one ordinary standing, actually he was scare to shit of Biggs. The man just start backing up slowly until he turned around and run the hell out of there.

"Alec?" he said again to the phone. "I´ll be there right away."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Yeah, after Biggs was almost got by those donation-guys things got a lot more tense. Add to that what Max found out the day after the incident. CJ, the weird guy who pretended to be an X-5, was Sandeman´s son; and you wanna know the best, or worst? CJ´s brother is nobody but Ames White.

How funny life can be... Your own personal 'Days Of Our Lives' as your life. You don´t see it coming, it just hits you with the most unthinkable situation and you think 'what would the characters do?'... you don´t know it, and it can´t be fixed. That´s when you realize life is nothing but a bunch of sucky moments which can´t be simply fixed with a new character... But don´t forget the good moments life has... And you must never forget them becouse there´s only a few of them in this sick, violent and sucky world we call home.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

The minute Max was back in Terminal City, Logan was there. Of course he wasn´t going to stay long, toxic air and all. He just needed to talk to her.

"So what happen? How did White got you again?" he said as they separated from the rest of the transgenics in the HQ building.

"Well, we found this guy who said he was an X-5 and he ended up being Sandeman´s son."

Logan, with a shock face, said, not knowing what to say, "Sandeman´s son?!"

"Yeah, and White´s brother."

Even more shocking face, "So Sandeman is White's father?!"

"Aha, and I guess in some twisted kind of way, it means he's my brother."

"Huh. Well, one thing's for sure. If Sandeman tried to leave the cult, then Joshua was right, he's one of the good guys.

"So is C.J., in his own crazy way. I feel bad ´bout him. He died becouse of me. He tried to save me. Whatever Sandeman was trying to tell me with these things, it sure as hell freaked White out. I mean, he made it sound like I was the Second Coming, here to foil his big, evil plan. Like I even know what it is."

"Hey, Max, check it out." said Alec yelling at her from where he was, collecting the money of the bets. 

Logan looked away from the couple.

"We've got a little bet going on over here," the X-5 went on, "to see who can last the longest. You want in?"

"No." she said a little uncomfortable.

_Fine, you wanna stay with old boring Logan, be my guest! _

_I just need a few minutes to talk to Logan._

She didn´t know why, but she felt like she should explain him why she was still talking to old, boring Logan.

And he didn´t know why, but he felt he should leave her alone with Logan so she could talk to him for a few minutes.

"I'll let you get back to the party. I hafta go anyway." said Logan the minute Alec turn back to the competition.

"Logan..."

Logan looked at her hoping she would say something that would free him from his missery.

"I lied to you."

And she did.

"What you mean?" said Logan not really understanding what was going on. Was this a dream? No, his dreams would usually include the most expensive computer equipment, a very fancy apartment, lots of money and oh! of course, Max naked. No, it wasn´t a dream. Then he must be hallucinating. 

"Lets go outside." she answered instead. Max didn´t want anyone listening to this, specially not Alec. 

Once outside, Max couldn´t see him in the eyes. This was too embarrassing. 

"Max?" said the ordinary, trying to bring her back from wherever she was.

She gained the strength to see him, but gaining the strength to tell him was another thing. _Ok, that´s it, you can´t live your life like this! Always feeling like you can´t do it! Damn it!! You CAN do it! Just tell the man what you´re feeling for once!!_

"When... you asked me if... I was actually with... Alec... I lied."

_Yes! Yes! Thank you Jesus!!! Sweet Lord!!! _"Really?" said Logan in a cool way. Logan´s not the kind of 'cool guy', so he was just pretending, you know? He wanted to jump, to scream, to grab Max and kiss her the way he´s been wanting to since the last time they had any physical contact. But he tryed to keep his cool... Loser.

"Yeah, just let me explain why I did it." she said quickly. Max was actually affraid that Logan would be mad at her. She really didn´t know the guy at all. I mean, the guy´s fantasy is Max naked sitting over the best computer equipment. You really think she knows or even thinks those are Logan´s fantasies?! No! She actually thinks that all Logan thinks is doing good, saving the poor and the needy... He´s so boring.

"I was scare. I didn´t know what to do, I was completaly confuse. I... I lied becouse I needed time to figure out what was I so afraid of, why did it feel so wrong..."

"Did you figure it out?" _Please, say you figured it out. Please say you wanna be with me forever!! PLEASE!!!_

Max took a moment to figure what she was going to say and how. She couldn´t just throw it at him like if it was... nothing. It was something, something big. Something that was going to completely break his heart in a thousand pieces. "Yeah." She couldn´t see him on the eyes.

"And?"

"And... I realized that... I´ve been lieing to myself."

All Logan did was show his confusion. _Ok,_ _ that´s not the answer I was waiting for... but let´s just give her the chance to explain herself._

"Once I thought that if I buried my feelings deep down inside of me I wouldn´t get hurt. But when I met you, thouse things just... weren´t important anymore. I don´t know. I guess I wanted to feel the way I did. I wanted to know what was I missing."

"Max, I..."

"But, Logan, this last two years have dried me dry..." she said quickly so Logan wouldn´t say what he was about to say, and then she would feel even more guilty. "This... thing... this relation-ship wasn´t going anywhere... ISN´T going anywhere."

Logan´s happy and relieve face were gone. He now knew how Max felt about their long but never developed relation-ship. A huge mistake.

"I loved you once, I know it. But... I feel we´re not in the same place anymore. I have so many things going on in my life... I don´t know if there´s any place for you now." 

Max looked like she was about to cry. But not like the last time she cryed after she told Logan they were over. That time she had cryed becouse she loved Logan. Now, she was crying becouse she didn´t love him anymore.

Logan then, out of no where, when he was supposed to be mad and sad, kissed Max´s forehead, looked at her with sad but fogiven eyes, and left.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"So, who won?" Max asked to Alec, after she finished her little talk with Logan.

"Iglu did." Alec answered, counting his winnings. She smiled... Iglu fits him perfectly. Alec should´ve named Mole, after all he didn´t have anything of mole in him; he was nothing but a big lizard. "So, what did Logan said?"

Confusion first, then fear and finally annoyense crossed Max´s face at that question. Confusion becouse she didn´t know what he was talking about; fear, becouse she realized he might have heard her and Logan´s conversation; and annoyense, becouse if he did in fact had heard the conversation, he was minutes away from a world of pain.

"´Bout what?" she asked with annoyense.

"´Bout White, what else?"

"Oh!" she said relieve. _Thanks God!_

"Let me guess," Alec continued, "he´s going to check on it." 

_Duh!_

"Yeah, how didja...?"

"Is like you and your 'Alec I´m gonna kick your ass' or 'Alec, shut up!'" he said smiling, "Logan always says that... along with the 'and Max... be careful.' They´re his trade mark. You think he pays royalties?"

She hit him softly on the head. She wasn´t trying to be violent or anything... 

"You... are so mean." she said with a playfull, yet small, almost unseen, smile. 

"It´s part of my nature, you know?"

"Whatever." she said, again with that playfull smile, which now it was visible for all of those who weren´t blind. And then, they were totally lost in each others eyes...

"Hey, Max!" said Biggs, and then mentaly kicked himself when he saw what was going on in there.

"Hey!" she said sorprised... coming back to the world of the living.

Alec´s eyes steared at him with a desorientated stear. "Hey man."

"Hey... so, I heard what happen with White, Max. That sucks."

Max didn´t say anything, she just gestured him something that could be translated as a 'Yeah, well, I´ll live with it.'

"Ok... so, I´ll leave you guys... with... whatever you were doing... and..." and then gesturing a good-bye, Biggs left his friends alone again. 

"So... I´m probably should be heading home. Cindy must be worried."

"Yeah." said Alec.

"You want a ride to your place?" she asked politely.

"That´s ok, I got my bike."

"Oh... well, ok then. I´ll see you tomorrow at work."

"Yeah." 

To tell the truth, and so you guys can picture this, they looked like to high-school kids. Shy... Nervous... Not knowing what to say... Anyway, you get my point, they looked cute. Children-like cute... =0D

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤ 

**_Author´s Note II:_** Hey, I´m not sure ´bout this chapter, as I said before. Anyway, when I finished this I was really sick, so if you find there´s no logic, that´s ok, it´s not you.... REVIEW AND TELL WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Name**: The Realization That You´re Inlove. 
**Author**: merykey X-5 495 
**E-Mail**: merykey_x5495@yahoo.com
**Summary**: Alec realizes that he loves someone, but she has a boyfriend. M/A. After HG & DDA and before SAH & LATR. 
**Disclamer**: The characters of Dark Angel do not belong to me. They belong to a guy named James and I think the other´s one name is something like Eglee or something like that. 
**Author´s Note I**: Hey! So, don´t have much to say... just read and tell me what you think, aka REVIEW!!!! By the way... THANX TO Cloudburst, SpookySlayer (my friend =0P), Columbine, Mel, LaVito and Irina (Aeryn...)!!!!!!!!! I love you guys!!! Keep reviewing!!!!! 

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤

**Chapter 19**

"Cindy!! I´m home!!" yelled Max at Original Cindy, who was on her bedroom reading a book.

"Hey, boo." she said coming out from the room and into the living where her friend was sitting on the couch. She sat next to Max. "You got your girl worried. Where were you? At TC?"

"No... Well, yeah, but I bumped into White."

"Oh! Well, that must be a hell of a good story..."

Ten minutes later...

"Oh, my..."

"Yeah. White´s the son of my creator. How ironic is that?"

"That sucks." Funny, that´s the only thing people could think of after hearing the little story.

"Yeah, it sucks, but hey, my life sucks so I´m not that shock. I mean, I shoulda seen it coming, ya know?."

"Then OC should probably not tell you what happen today at JamPony then."

"What happen?" she said a little worried.

"Tomorrow, after you have a nice sleep and a good, cold shower, maybe."

"No, now! What happen?"

"Well, two things happened, and Cindy ain´t gonna lie to you, neither of them was good."

"Ok."

"Well, three agents came today to question Normal. They found Biggs´ sector pass."

"Please don´t tell me they found ´bout me and Alec, and the rest..."

"They didn´t. But Sketchy totaly freaked out when he saw one of them, and he told Original that that was the guy who kidnaped him after he took those pictures of the transhuman. So, OC sneacked into Normal´s office and stole the files of the transgenics and, well, hers and Sketchy´s."

"Ok, great!"

"Not so great. Sketchy saw me and figured it out." Max shocked face told Cindy she was about to be killed. "But, don´t worry that much. OC and Sketchy had a little talk, and he was totaly cool with it."

"He was 'cool' with it?"

"Yeah, he promised he wouldn´t say anything. And Cindy believes him."

"Fine, if you trust him... "

"Cindy does."

"Ok, I going to bed."

"Sweet dreams."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Next day at JamPony...**

Max entered the place where she worked and saw Sketchy taking somethings from his locker. She approached him.

"Sketchy."

"Max." They both said in a cold tone, trying to figure out what the other person´s reaction would be. 

"We´re cool?" Sketch asked.

"Of course." she answered with a smile and they both hugged, while Cindy watched them from the counter.

The day went by, Max told Alec Sketchy knew ´bout the both of them being transgenics and that everything was ok. Alec and Sketchy had a little talk. Alec explained him how dangerous it would be if he ever exposed their secret, not only for them but for poor Sketchy. Alec didn´t threaten him, but what he said was damn close to be a threat. Though that wasn´t his intention, all Alec wanted was Sketch to understand the importance of keeping the secret safe.

That night the gang went to Crash. They had a new member. She was an X-5 called Cece. She had been in Seattle for a couple of months now, and then she met Max at Terminal City. She heard Max talk ´bout working at JamPony, so she thought it would be a good idea to apply for a job there, and as a lot of JamPony´s employees left Seattle becouse of the transgenics, Cece got the job. Sweet irony.

Max hadn´t come yet, she was still at TC checking on Josh. 

She arrived Crash at 10.30pm. They were all still there getting really drunk. It was friday after all. 

"Hey guys." she said nearing a chair to the table where OC, Cece, Sketchy and Alec were drinking.

"Hey Max." the others said.

They drunk beer, and played some pool...

"Hey, Alec, wanna loose some money on the pool?" Cece asked to Alec.

"Nah, I´m gonna have a drink at the counter."

"Ok, Max? No? What do you say Sketch?"

"Ok, sure." Sketchy said.

They left the table, just like Alec, and left Cindy and Max alone.

"I told Logan yesteday." Max said sudenly out of nowhere. Between her sucky life and White Max had forgotten to tell OC ´bout Logan.

Cindy was sorprised, she didn´t think Max would´ve told him so soon. "What did he said?"

"Well... not much... It was so weird. He just... looked at me and kissed me on the forehead."

"Uh..."

"Yeah... weird."

"But you told him that you like Alec??"

"Well... no, I didn´t think I would have to tell him. Enough I finally told him the truth ´bout what I feel ´bout him!"

"Did you tell **him**?" 

"I just told you I didn´t!"

"Not Logan, girl! Alec! Did ya tell Alec?!"

"Oh! No, not yet... maybe..."

"Go, he´s there alone, sending the ladies away... OC bets he´ll love to hear it."

Max smiled at Cindy and left the table to talk to Alec.

"Hey." she said sitting next to him. Alec wasn´t doing much, just stearing at the glass of Scotch. Apparently, thinking.

"Hey, you´re leaving?" he asked as he saw Max with her jacket already on.

"Umh... not yet."

"Wanna drink?"

"No, that´s ok." She was actually nevous. 

"Ok." and he went back to stear at his drink.

She hesitated a couple of times before Alec took off his eyes from his drink and asked her if she needed something, as she hadn´t ordered anything from the bar and was just sitting next to him, in the sweetest tone she ever heard him use. 

"Actually, yeah. Well... it´s just... I sort of need to tell you something."

"Ok. Shoot." 

"I just wanted to let you know that... I... I..."

"You what?"

"I told Logan. ´Bout you and me being together was a lie, and what I really felt ´bout him."

During all this time, Alec had thought Max lied to Logan becouse she was confuse. _And now they talked and Max realized she was a stupid for having doubt of her love for Logan. God!_ "So, you guys finally together. I´m really glad for you Max. You deserve it." he said pretending to be happy, hidding the bittersweetness his soul was going through.

_Oh, God! He thinks we make up... and he´s happy!! Oh God, oh God, oh God.... I can´t work like this!!__ I can´t tell a guy I like him if his happy for me and Logan! _"No... " almost laughing at how far from the truth that was, "no, me and... Logan... we..." _God! This is so hard, why is so hard?? Is not supposed to be this hard! Just breath, breath... he´s looking at you really weird, he´s noticing something´s up with you...Just finish the God Damn sentence!! _"We are not together." 

_What?! _"What?!" Alec said, not realizing how he had reacted. He left the glass over the counter, almost dropping it, and the 'what' sounded louder than he thought.

"Well..."

"You´re not together?"

"No."

"When...?" _When did this happen?? When did Max stop loving Logan??_

"I don´t know... it just happened."

"Uh..." he just said.

"Yeah..."

And again with the shy eyes, and the shy little smiles, and shy words. 

"Well, I should get going."

"Ok... well, I´ll see you... around. You coming tomorrow?"

"Where?" she asked confuse.

"Well, here... Crash."

"Oh! Uhm... yeah. Sure."

"Great."

"Great... Well... bye."

"Bye."

And she smiled at him over her shoulder...

_**There she goes  
There she goes again  
Racin through my brain  
And I just can't contain  
This feelin that we've made**_

Alec watcher leave Crash in slow motion... Her smile, her eyes, her hair swing from one side to the other...

_**There she goes  
There she goes again  
Pulsin through my veins  
And i just can't contain  
This feelin that we've made**_

Wait a minute... _Am I the only one who´s hearing the music??_

_**There she goes (there she goes again)  
There she goes again (there she goes again)  
Racing through my brain (there she goes again)  
And i just can't contain  
This feelin that we've made**_

Alec looked around t the people... He was indeed the only one hearing the music... but he didn´t care.

_**There she goes  
There she goes again  
She calls my name  
Pulls my train  
No one else could heal my pain  
And i just can't contain  
This feelin that we've made**_

Live was smiling at him for the first time... everything was perfect... except she wasn´t his, but he would do the posibler to have her... and the imposible too...

_**There she goes (she calls my name)  
There she goes again (she calls my name)  
Chasin down my lane (she calls my name)  
And i just can't contain  
This feelin that we've made**_

**_There she goes (there she goes again)  
There she goes (there she goes again)  
There she goes..._**

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤

**Author´s Note II:** This song is "There She Goes" played by Six Pence None the Richer, though I like better the NOFX version... Anyway... REVIEW!!!!!!! Thank you! =0P


	20. Chapter 20

**Name**: The Realization That You´re Inlove. 
**Author**: merykey X-5 495 
**E-Mail**: merykey_x5495@yahoo.com
**Summary**: Alec realizes that he loves someone, but she has a boyfriend. M/A. After HG & DDA and before SAH & LATR. 
**Disclamer**: The characters of Dark Angel do not belong to me. They belong to a guy named James and I think the other´s one name is something like Eglee or something like that. 
**Author´s Note I**: Sorry it took me so long to update! So... I was watching Bamboo´s MVChapter 4 (if you don´t know what I´m talking about go to www.terra.dti.ne.jp/~bamboos/tribute.html or to www10.plala.or.jp/jensen-ackles/ ; they are videos!!) and I saw how different the Max in Season 2 is compared to the Max in Season 1. I thought in S1 she looked.. I don´t know... freer in some way... happy... and much prettier! This is a chapter in which people will do drastic things to get the control of their lifes back... or something... Enjoy! and Review!! Oh! Thanx to all of those who reviewed my last chapter!!! 

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤

**Chapter 20**

_Have you ever wake up, look at the mirrow and don´t recognize the person strearing back at you? I do... every day since I came back from my last visit to Hell, aka Manticore. I stear at the reflection and I´m not sure if that looking back at me is still Max Guevara. Long black hair, sad dark eyes, thin as hell... I lost the control of my life but I´m not sure how. It all happen so suddenly._

"Cindy!!" Max called her friend from the bathroom. They had just arrived home from a long day at JamPony, but for Max it had been more than a long day... it had been a long year of tiredness and extreme sadness. But now, things were changing, and she was feeling the old Max, the one that, even though a secret Goverment Agency was after her, still hung at Crash, drunk beer, and was the happiest she could be... =) Even though the africans were after her to do experiments on her, she still stayed in Seattle, becouse this city was the only one she felt like calling it 'home'.

"What is it boo?" Cindy asked.

This last year Max had forgot ´bout her. Between White, Logan, the virus, Joshua, the hundreds transgenics who needed to be saved, the runes, Sandeman, Normal, Zack, and a millon other things, she had forgot who she was. So now, she wanted to change. But she knew this kind of changes she wanted to do were going to take a little while... Baby steps, right?

Now that Logan was definetely out of her life, at least out of the hart matters, she could start again. But for some reason, she couldn´t help but feel lost, guilty and not sure if she had done the right thing.

_..._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**NEXT DAY AT JAMPONY...**

"Come on Boo, take it off."

"No, I won´t take the hat off, ok? So stop asking me to." Max said to Cindy, in the entrance of JamPony.

"What ever..."

Max went straight to her locker to get her things when Sketchy and Cindy approached her, and while Sketchy was telling Max ´bout the honey he had met last night at Crash, Cindy took this opportunity to take Max´s hat off her head...

"Wow" Sketchy said when he saw Max hair, "What happen?"

Max, trying unsuccesfully to hide her hair with her hands, said "Cindy did it... I just asked her to cut it a little..." And then, the last person she wanted to see her like that appeared.

"Maxie?" he asked to this girl, who had Max face, her eyes, nose, beautiful mouth with those kissable lips, her body, but... that was definetely not Max´s hair... Max´s hair was long, dark, sad... almost like one of those gothic elements romantic literature writers used to make their stories darker but romantic at the same time.

_Oh... God... Just kill me now..._

But now, the hair looked... happy? Can hair look happy? No? Ok, then the hair made Max´s face happy. Let´s just say it made her look different... Different in a good way.

_He´s smiling?? He is smiling!! He´s gonna make fun of my hair!!_

"What happen?" he asked to Max, who was hearing the question for the second time.

"Well, I asked OC to cut it a little, but I don´t know what happen... I think the hair wasn´t ready for such a big change..."

"I like it."

_What??_

"See, OC told you. It just needed some time to get used to its new shape." Cindy told Max giving back her hat. What a great analogy, isn´t it?? Cindy always knows what to say and how to help.

"I guess." Max answered.

Last night, after Cindy had cut and dry the hair, it looked kind of funny. Voluptuous I may say. And this morning it had tricked Max, making her think that it was still in a very bad shape. Now, we all know Max ain´t the king of girl who actually cares ´bout this things, but you should have seen it. It was like a monster was coming out of her head, like 'Alien' but instead of coming out of her stomach it was coming out of her head... but aparently the hat had help. It wasn´t as straight as it was last night, or as curly as it had been a year and so ago, it had a hole new shape. The shoulder-long hair made her look like a grown up, more mature, and Alec liked it becouse, even though it made her look more mature, she looked like a whole new Max... Like if she had got rid of that heavy piano over her shoulders. Does that make any sence??

They went all back to their bussines, well, Normal´s bussines. 

OC and Max went to have some lunch, and they started talking... well, Max started talking, there was something in her head, beside of her stupid treacky hair, and she needed OC´s help.

"I mean, I broke up with Logan and I told him... I told him I wasn´t inlove with Logan and he hasn´t made any move on me!! It´s been a week and he hasn´t made a single move on me!! If he was interested in me, Alec would´ve already made a move on me!! Right? God! I don´t know why I heard you! I don´t know why I let Sam´s words sunk me! The theory that Alec is crazy ´bout me is a total fiasco..."

"Boo, STOP!" Cindy almost yelling. "First of all, OC´s never wrong ´bout hart matters. Second of all, Alec doesn´t know you like him like that. For all we know, he could be afraid of saying anything... Afraid you´d kick his ass. Come on boo, you´re an amazona, baby. You´re strong, independent... He´s not used to make moves on some one like ya, girl... All his conquests are blonde stupid bimboos. "

"So, what do I do?"

"Well, ya could always..."

"No way! I ain´t gonna tell him anything! It would be suicide!"

"Why you say something like that? You don´t know what he would say..."

"Well, all I can think of is something like this: 'Hey, Alec, I have feelings for you' and he would be all like 'Aha, ok, I have feelings for your boobs'!"

Cindy laughted. Yeah, Max had a point. But she was 99.9% sure Alec had feelings for Max... I mean, even a blind person would see it.

"Point taken. Then, we go Plan B."

"Plan B? We had a Plan A?" asked Max confused.

"We check our sources."

"What sources?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**That night at Crash...**

Cindy was trying to talked to a very much drunk Sketchy. 

"Come on Sketch, talk to me. Has Alec ever say anything ´bout Max? Something that would make you think that he likes her?"

"Well, little lady, my information will cost you..." he said, winking his left eye, not knowing that if he did that again, he would lose it.

Cindy just steared at him with a It-Ain´t-Gonna-Happen look. 

"Ok, ok, I´ll cooperate. What do you want to know?"

"Cindy wanna know if Alec ever told ya something that made ya think he likes Max?"

"Define 'likes'"

"'He likes her' as in 'he´s inches of being inlove with her'"

"Now, why do ya wanna know something like that?"

"Just curious. Are ya gonna answer or not??" Cindy said hitting him on the shoulder, letting him know what was gonna happen if he didn´t talk.

"Alec never said anything to me ´bout Max."

"Ya mean anything?"

"Yeah, anything. He only said something ´bout her when I asked him where did they meet each other. He said they had met on Max vacations, which I thought it was weird ´couse Max told everyone she had been absent becouse of a hart transplant. But who was I to tell the great Monty Core he was lieing? Hey... where did they meet, anyway? I bet they met at... Manticore." he said the last part in a whisper.

"Yeah suga´. So, nothing else?."

"Well, there was this time I saw both of them in this strip club... together." he said incinuating something to Cindy which she totally picked. "Yeah, the next day I asked him what had happen and he said 'Nothing, Max´s just a friend, I could never do that to her.' "

_Uh.. That could mean something..._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**.:FlashBack:.**

_"Come on Max... I´ll go to talk to Sketchy, get him drunk so he won´t remember a thing, and you talk to your boy Biggs."_

_"But if I ask him he´ll know I like Alec and he´ll tell the ass ´bout it!"_

_"Max, if I could, I´d talk to him, but he´s at TC, and OC ain´t transgenic... Just try to be... subtle. Ya know? And stop acting like a school girl, k? Ya can´t be afraid of asking your friend if Alec has a thing for ya... So just go!"_

**:.End FlashBack.:**

So, here she was, at TC searching for Biggs insteed of being in Crash having fun and drinking as she did every friday night... well, almost every night. 

She went to the HQ first to say hi to the guys, Josh, Luke, Dix, Mole and the rest. Luckily, Biggs was there, helping Dix with some computer equipment.

"Hey, Biggs" she said from behind, taking the man by sorprise.

"Oh! Hey, Max... Hey, you cut your hair! It looks great!" he said, facing her.

She smile, she was happy her hair didn´t look like some bird´s nest or anything. 

"Could I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure, what´s up?" he asked.

"Let´s go outside."

"You wanna check out my new crib?"

"You already find a decent... 'crib' here?" she asked as they were leaving the building into the cold streets of Terminal City aka Freak City.

"Well, is not decent, but is salvageable." 

"Ok, let´s go."

They left without noticing that there was someone else in the HQ, someone who had been seeing Max since she came in, hoping she would see him and say hi at least... someone who felt terribly jelaous of Biggs right now. Jelous of his friend.

He followed them to the building where Biggs had decided to live, where he had helped Biggs to bring all the things he had left in their appartment... _What are Biggs and Max going to do in his apartment in the middle of the night on a friday night? _

_Duh!_ said a little voice inside of him, _Are you stupid or what?_ _Your best friend and the girl you´re inlove are in the guy´s appartment... alone... Tell me, what would you be doing right now if that were you?? _

Uh! Tough question... _Noo!! If that was the girl my friend loves I wouldn´t do anything like it!_ he answered to the nasty little voice.

_Oh! Come on, Alec!! You got to be kidding me! I know you better than you do._

Alec looked up to a window. The lights had just been turn on which meant they were already there. Alec wasn´t sure if to hear to that stupid annoying voice or to hear his... hart (not actually his hart, becouse well, harts don´t talk, right? But to the feeling in his stomach... very different to the one he had when something bad was about to happen... or maybe to so different.) 

Was his friend betraying him? Were Max and Biggs going to... consumate their forbidden love? _Forbidden love? What forbidden love?? Max doesn´t love him! _Alec argued with the voice. Uhg!! It was so God damn annoying!

_Yeah, well, lets just say that they´re up there, doing only God knows what, and you´re down here, in the cold, thinking what are they actually doing... Jajaja!! You´re so whipped! _

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤

**Author´s Note II: ** Please Tell Me What You Think Of This!!! So, Alec´s jealous of Biggs... What´ll happen?? Also, what you thought ´bout Max cutting her hair?? Bad? Good? Tell me, all you have to do is press that nice little button at the bottom and tell me what you think... It sucked? It rocked your world? TELL ME!!!! 


	21. Chapter 21

**Name**: The Realization That You're In love. 
**Author**: merykey X-5 495 
**E-Mail**: merykey_x5495@yahoo.com 
**Summary**: Alec realizes that he loves someone, but she has a boyfriend. M/A. After HG & DDA and before SAH & LATR. 
**Disclaimer**: The characters of Dark Angel do not belong to me. They belong to a guy named James and I think the other's one name is something like Eglee or something like that.
**Author's Note I**: Hey, not much to say today so let's skip to the 'Thank you' part, ok? THANK U ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEW AND ALL OF YOU WHO READ THE STORY BUT DON´T LIKE, DON´T WANT OR DON´T KNOW HOW TO REVIEW!!!!!! Enjoy!

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤

**Chapter 21**

"Take a seat. You want anything to drink? Actually, I don´t have much... I don´t even have a fridge, so." said Biggs.

"It´s ok, don´t worry."

"Ok..." he said sitting next to her on a very broken couch, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Ok... You would say we´re friends right?"

"Yeah..."

"And if I asked you for favor you would do it, right? You wouldn´t tell anyone?"

"Right... Max are you offering me sex? Becouse I gotta tell you..."

She hit him in the arm, "Is that all you men think of?! Man! You know what?! Forget about it!" and Max started getting up when Biggs hold her arm.

"Sorry, sorry... I didn´t really mean to say that... honestly. You wanted a favor..." he said so Max would keep going with what ever she wanted to say. She sat down again.

"I need to ask you something... and you have to promise you won´t tell anyone... not even Alec."

"Alec? Uhm... sure, yeah, I promise." he shrugged. 

Max hesitated a couple of times. This was a bad idea and she knew it. But if she wanted to know what Alec´s true feelings towards her were, she´d have to ask Alec´s best friend... luckily, Biggs was her friend too. They had managed to develop a nice friend-ship.

"Ok... Has... Alec... ever said anything... to you that... would make you think that he... sort of... has... feelings... towards me??"

Biggs looked at her in shock. "You like Alec??!!"

"What?" Max answered just as shock as Biggs. "No! I... no!"

"Then why do you ask me something like that??"

"I just... I mean...... YES!! I LIKE ALEC, OK?????!!!!!!" 

Biggs hesitated but at the end he said, "No, Alec has never said anything to me about you."

A small part of Max actually thought that Alec may feel something for her... anything. But Biggs totally destroyed that bit of hope. 

"Oh... Nothing?" she asked hoping Biggs would remember something.

"Well, no." 

Biggs remembered a talk he had with his friend at his old apartment, the one that now belonged only to Alec...

**.:FlashBack:.**

_"Are you in love with Max?"_

_"What?! What the hell are you talking about?!" Alec asked staring at his friend with a mix of shock and annoyance in his eyes._

_"Come on, dude. How long have we known each other? Too long, and even though Manticore thought their soldiers were loners, we knew the real truth. You could have at least one friend in there. And that´s what we were and, hopefully, still are. So don´t play fool with me, k? Because I saw you leaving Crash tonight, the way you left. Like if someone had sucked the life from your body. And you know why you were so upset? Because I was talking to Max. I´m not stupid."_

_"I have no idea what you´re talking about." Alec said standing up, leaving Biggs on the couch, to get two beers from the fridge._

_"Oh! Come on Alec! You can´t tell me you don´t fell at least a bit attracted to her!"_

_"Attracted, yes. In love, no. Max´s hot, yeah, and it would be a dream come true to take her to bed, big deal. But that´s all it is. Hormones. Not love, just hormones."_

_"Fine. If you say so." said Biggs giving up. _

_"I say so."_

**:.End FlashBack.:**

"Sorry..."

Biggs knew deep inside of him that Alec loved Max, but he couldn´t tell that to her, not if he wasn´t absolutely 100% sure about it. Like Alec had said, it could only be hormones. But still, he felt like shit. Max wasn´t even looking at him, she was just staring at the floor, with sad eyes, with this lost-little-girl´s eyes... about to cry.

"Yeah..." she answered as she was trying to get a grip and not cry.

"You should talk to Alec."

She laughed at the thought of it, though never loosing her sad eyes. She had already dismissed that option, "No way."

"Well, if you don´t talk to him then you´ll never know. You... are both too stubborn... at this step you´ll never know..."

"What ever... Just... promise..."

"Yeah, don´t worry. I won´t say anything to Alec ´bout what we talked about."

She stood up very slowly and went to the door. Just then she turned around and looked at Biggs for the first time. "Thanks anyway." and left. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"A scotch" said Alec to the bartender, as he sat on a bench at Crash.

"Hey, Alec." said Asha as she ordered a pitch of beer.

"Asha." he just said.

There was an awkward silence between them, silence that only Asha broke.

"So... how´ve you been?"

"Good." he answered not even looking at her.

"Running for your life as I heard." 

"Always."

She just smiled. She wasn´t gonna say something like the last time. She realized that all she had said that night, in this exact same place, in this exact same spot, had hurt him. He was after all running for his life and he was indeed made in a lab. And he had been trained all his life to be a killer.

"Listen... I never meant to hurt you. I didn´t know..."

"It´s ok. It wasn´t your fault."

"I guess you were right and I was wrong, ah?"

"Wrong ´bout what?" he looked at her now.

"Wrong ´bout you being too scared to let go and care about somebody."

Alec smiled. "You weren´t wrong. You were right."

Asha looked at him very shocked. Was Alec really opening his heart to her? _He looks like he needs to talk._

"How come?" she asked sitting by his side, totally forgetting ´bout the pitch and the bunch of people who were waiting for it.

He hesitated for a moment, but what the hell... OC could read him like an open book, but she wasn´t here; Josh could read him like an open book, but he was in TC and Biggs could read him like an open book, but he was banging the girl Alec was in love with.

"Well, I am afraid to care ´bout someone. I did it once and she ended up dead, I did it twice and she ended up fucking my best friend." he said bittersweetly.

Asha wasn´t going to say anything like 'Oh, I´m so sorry' or 'Oh, you poor thing' ´cause she figured Alec, being a soldier, didn´t like people to take pity on him.

"The same girl?"

"What?"

"The first and the second, are the same girl?"

"Oh... no."

"Well, it seems to me that this second girl doesn´t even deserve your moan. I mean, she has to be a super bitch to do something like that... and your friend!! He´s a dick."

"Thing is... She doesn´t know."

"She doesn´t know you love her?"

"No... neither does my friend."

"Uh... Well, that... sort of changes things a bit. Maybe you should tell her."

He laughed at the thought, "No way."

Asha realized, just like Alec, that someone was calling out her name. It was one of the guys of the S1W telling her to bring the beer already.

"Well, I gotta go. And... I really think you should tell Max..."

Alec answered quickly, "What? Why...?"

"See ya." she said with a smile and left with the pitch, leaving Alec totally vulnerable.

He left too, he needed to clear his thoughts. He rode his bike all night, and went to the Space Needle at last. She wasn´t there, but still he could smell her, which didn´t have much sense because even though Max spent a lot of time in that place, it was too high and too windy to have Max´s smell... the smell was in his nose, in his body, in his heart.

The sun rose and he was still there...

He probably stayed there all Sunday watching the city from the sky above, dreaming of a perfect world... dreaming of being loved.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Maybe Biggs was right... Maybe all she had to do was talk to Alec, but she was a chicken, no matter what the scientist at Manticore said, she definetely had a little of chicken in her cocktail.

So, she went to Crash, to see if Cindy was still there, but she wasn´t, not even Sketchy. The only one she found was Alec at the bar, talking to some blonde... _Wait! Isn´t that Asha? Oh, great! Just... GREAT!_

She left and went home.

"Hey boo."

"Hey." she said throwing her jacket to the couch like if the jacket was the enemy.

"What happened? What did Biggs say?"

"Exactly what I thought he was going to say!"

"Well, I didn´t get much outta Sketchy."

"That´s because there´s nothing to get out of Sketchy or anybody, for that matter."

"Maybe if ya talk to the Dog-Boy..."

"No, Cindy," Max said standing up from the couch, "don´t take this in the wrong way, ok? But don´t. He doesn´t want me, ok? No matter how hard you try, or how many people you ask, he DOESN´T WANT ME! ok?" and went to her room.

Cindy didn´t know what to say. She waited a few minutes, until Max had calmed down and then she went to talk to her.

"Maxie?"

Max was lying on the bed, just staring at the roof, thinking _I don´t understand why am I acting so... girly! I´m not like this. I don´t like being like this! Then why can´t I stop acting like this??!!!_

"What?"

"Come her´."

Max sat on the bed, next to Cindy. She held her friend. 

"Ya aiight. I shouldn´t have pushed ya to do something ya didn´t want to do in the first place." Max looked at her with her sad eyes, "But, OC couldn´t resist, boo. I know, deep inside, that boy loves ya. Don´t ask me how, I just do. Just like I knew you liked Logan last year, just like I knew that time when Normal got a girlfriend that there was something odd with her, or just like I knew Alec was sad ´bout something that time when his past came after him... I just know."

Max just smiled at her. It was the truth but... "You never knew I didn´t love Logan anymore until I told ya."

"Can OC tell ya a secret?" Max nodded. "Remember after the 12 hours you and Logan had been together?" Max nodded again, "Well... after that we were talking and ya told me 'this is when ya say Logan and I´ve been through worse'. But, I didn´t know why, I just felt things between you and Logan were never gonna be the same... that something was going to change. And something definitely changed."

Max, then, moved Cindy´s hair from her neck looking for something.

"Whatcha looking for girl?"

"A barcode. I don´t know but you might be like Mia, I mean you seem to know a lot ´bout what the heart... and the main holds." Max said smiling. 

"Why don´t ya sleep a bit?"

"Nah... I think I´m gonna go to see Joshua."

"You´re gonna go back to TC?"

"Yeah, I´m not that tired... and anyway, I got all Sunday to sleep."

"K, boo. Just wake me up when ya get home."

"Sure thing."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Sunday Afternoon, Terminal City**

Max had been in the HQ till 5.30pm more or less. She had called Cindy to let her know she was fine, still in TC. 

"Did ya see him?" Cindy asked.

"No, and I really don´t feel like seeing him right now. I came here so I could have some distraction, ok?"

"K' boo. Are ya gonna be late?"

"No, I´m heading home right now, do you want me to buy something to eat?"

"Well," Cindy said checking the fridge, "yeah."

"Chinesse, italian or just a pizza?"

"Your choice."

"Ok, see ya." Max said and they both hung up. "Josh, I´m leaving."

"Ok, little fella." 

"Tell Mole I'll be here by midnight with the money, ok?" 

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤

**Author´s Note II: **So, what did you think... I know nothing much happens but hey! I gave the lovers another obstacule, which means more chapters full of beautiful torture!!! Now, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I BEG YOU ALL!!! REVIEW THIS DAMN STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =0P
**Author´s Note III: **Lets make sort of like a poll, ok? Because... I don´t like when people die, except if they´re the bad guys or Starfucker =0P
_Do you think MeryKey should keep Cece alive?_
_a. Yes_
_b. No_
_C. I don´t know_
REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOUR ANSWER IS!!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Name**: The Realization That You're In love. 
**Author**: merykey X-5 495 
**E-Mail**: merykey_x5283@yahoo.com 
**Summary**: Alec realizes that he loves someone, but she has a boyfriend. M/A. After HG & DDA and before SAH & LATR. 
**Disclaimer**: The characters of Dark Angel do not belong to me. They belong to a guy named James and I think the other's one name is something like Eglee or something like that. 
**Author's Note I**: Thanks to: Sokeri, Kiki, Jg (Really? Is it sucha sweet torture?? Thanks!), Messymissy (Thank you for all your compliments), AuSSiE AnGeL (The only one who wants Cece to die!), Lady of Manticore (Sure!! You can link my fic if you want, be my guest!!!!), Cloudburst (If I keep Cece alive I will definitely not pair her with Biggs, I have better plans for him... ejem! I think everyone knows what... it involves a pretty little lady and a baby... =0P), Tasha00, Sam-453 (Thank you for reading my stories!!), Hallenee. And of course, as always, Thanks to my dear friends Spooky, Irina and the greatest of all... my Beta pall, Suki (Sorry, I forgot to mention you the last chapter!!) But I have to say that this chapter wouldn't have been possible without her... THANK YOU SUKI!!!! Oh, And I´m sorry I made you all wait so long... Anyway, Enjoy!! 

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤ 

**Chapter 22**
They were leaving the shelter Jam Pony had become the last two or three hours. Max, Alec, Cece, Mole, Joshua, another X-5 and a young X-6 were using the bike messengers as shields. The simple mission of Mole and Joshua that had become a hostage situation in nowhere else but Jam Pony.

Max was holding her friend, Cindy, Alec was holding Cece with a gun. The pregnant X-5 and the kid were safely inside the 'circle' of hostages and kidnappers. _Everything's gonna be fine, everything's gonna be fine..._ Max kept repeating to herself like a mantra. All she wanted to do was go back to Terminal City safe.

Then someone shot at them. It all happened so fast, she didn't see Cece go down. She was badly hurt. Everyone was screaming and running back inside Jam Pony. In the second that it took Cece's body to fall to the ground, Max saw how the life of her X-5 friend was gone in a heartbeat.

Then another shot... His hazel eyes looked at her for the last time before his whole body gave in.... He could hardly breath... "Alec??" she yelled at him as she tried to put pressure on his wound, "Oh, God... please, don't! Alec??". But flame that represented his soul had already died. She cried his name one last time. Then... pain. A bullet in her right arm... A bullet in her guts... The pain the bullet gave her as it made its way through her brain was nothing she ever felt before or would ever feel. 

Her eyes snapped open. She was breathing hard. Where was she? What had happen? Then she remembered. She was in her apartment... she had fallen asleep on the couch... She touched her forehead, searching for something... a wound. This dream... it had been so real. She had felt everything... Even... _Shit!! I'm late!!_ She thought when she saw the time. Max got up from the couch and after putting on more suitable clothes for tonight's job, she went out of her apartment, though she never knew this was going to be the last time. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

"Sir?" 

"Come in." 

"We got the results of 452´s blood test." 

White looked up from the papers he was reading. 

"And?" 

"And we found something, sir... apart from the virus Manticore implanted on her." 

"What is it?" White was starting to get a little impatient. 

"I'm not sure, sir. It is related with her non-junk DNA. I think is a... 'cure', but not sure for what." 

"A cure." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Ok, leave me all the results. I'll send them to the lab first thing in the morning." 

"Sir, would you like me to send it?" said the pretty young agent. He was new surely. 

"I SAID I'll send them first thing in the morning." 

The kid was now very nervous, there was something about his boss, let a side that he was his boss and Kevin, the boy, didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of him. 

"Sir... yes, sir. I'll leave them... here" and left the papers on the desk and left not seeing White's eyes, which were following him with some anger. 

White took the papers and read them. Then he took his cell. 

"Fe'nos tol." 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

_Drug dealers don't have a sense of humor when it comes to money. _Max thought. She was still thinking ´bout the dream... Cece's dead... Alec's dead... her dead... it had felt so real. She still couldn't place where they were in the dream. Why Joshua was holding a gun or what the hell was going on?!... _What now?!_

"Get out of here, you freaks!" 

"...Local citizens have begun setting up flaming X's, like this one, outside the fence as a warning to the transgenics inside."  
  
"Go back where you came from!"  
  
"Hey! Freakazoids!" 

Max stopped her Ninja in the middle of the street gaining the drunk's and the reporter's attention. 

"Two million years of human evolution and this is what we get. You morons." She started her Ninja again and, lifting her front wheel, she rode right through a flaming X made of wood. Then she rode over a ramp and jumped over the railing. 

"What the hell?!" the reporter said, then in direction to her camera-man, "Did you get that? Tell me you got that!" 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

**Seattle's train station**

White was talking to the older priestess on his cell phone. Apparently, complaining. "You understand that bringing in this team now could compromise my cover at the Agency?" 

"Your Agency position has served us well, Ames, but the Conclave feels that..." 

White interrupted her, "With all due respect to the Conclave, bringing in outside muscle is not the solution to this problem." 

"Hardly outside muscle. The Phalanx are the best we have... the elite of our warrior breeding line, the tip of the spear. They come by direct order of the Conclave, so discussion is pointless." 

"I bow to the wisdom" and hung up. Just then, two women and three men got off the train and immediately approached White. 

The red-haired woman talked first. "Fe'nos tol. I'm Thula, team leader." 

"Fe'nos tol" answered White. 

"I've heard a lot about you, Brother White. I'm surprised you couldn't handle one girl on your own" she said.  
  
"Your target's a little more than just a girl." 

"You defend your failure by flattering your enemy?"  
  
Not wanting to get into an argument, White handed her a picture of Sam. "452 is a threat to everything we've worked for throughout the generations. Her death is our highest priority."  
  
"Don't worry, brother. We'll clean your mess up for you." 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Alec entered Jam Pony on Monday morning all by himself. All his anger and sadness again buried inside him. 

"For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good felloooow...!!" sang Normal the minute Alec entered. 

"The man's finally lost it." said Alec surprised of seeing Normal like this... singing... totally weird. But then Normal handed Alec a cake, which he had been hiding behind his back. 

"Many happy returns, there, buddy boy." 

"It's not my birthday." Alec said. Truth was he didn't even knew when his birthday was. 

"Yeah, it's right there in black on white on your application form." answered Normal. 

"Oh yeah, yeah. Boy, nothing gets by you, does it, Normal?" Alec said taking the cake. 

"Now I made that without eggs and butter, all right? I know you like to look after the ol' physique. Go ahead. Blow it out." For some reason Alec felt this wasn't going to be a very nice birthday. He looked at Cindy and then blew out the candle_._ Then Normal said to Cindy, "By the way, if you see your shiftless colleague Max, tell her she's fired." 

"She's gonna be here like any minute." 

"Yeah, right. She´s probably still in bed with her lover boy." Alec said in a very low voice. Cindy didn't understand what he had said but she knew it wasn't good.  
  
"Do you think I buy your tissue of lies for like a nanosecond?"  
  
"The man is like a steel trap." Alec said now in a normal tone of voice, tasting the egg and butterless cake. Just one word: Ugh! Is that a word? It doesn't matter." 

"You keep covering up for that reprobate, you're gonna be out of here, miss." Normal warned Cindy. 

"Ya promise?" she answere.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Max was riding her bike back home. She was already late, and she still had to go home, take a shower and a change of clothes. The incident at Logan's kept repeating over and over again in her head. She had totally forgot about the horrible dream. Logan had been taking pictures of her runes and then he had touched her hand in a... lovable kind of way, which made Max feel totally uncomfortable. All that made Max think. Maybe she should go back with Logan. She still loved him... not in the way she used to, or as much as she loved a certain X-5, who she wanted to forget about. But Alec didn't want her and maybe it was time to make that old dream come true... the one where she and Logan were happy and together... 

Her cell rang, so she stopped her bike and picked it up. 

"Go for Max." 

"Little fella, little fella, everything's gone sideways, people screaming, and Gem is trying to keep her legs crossed so the baby won't pop out!" Joshua said almost yelling. He was panicking. 

"What? Where are you?" 

"I'm at South Market..." 

"You're right around the corner from Jam Pony. Find Alec; he'll get you a car. Okay? Joshua?" 

"Max? Max? Battery died. She said Jam Pony, then battery died." 

"Which way? Come on!" said Mole. They were all panicking. 

Joshua took Gem, the pregnant X-5, by the hand, "Come! Come!" 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

The group of freaks arrived at Jam Pony, and luckily found Alec, who was just coming out of the place. 

"Alec!" Joshua said. Alec was just surprised to see them there, "I'm so glad to see you. This is Gem. She's having a baby." 

"Oh, so naturally you thought of stopping by Jam Pony in broad daylight." Alec answered. He was starting to panic too. 

"Max said to come see you, and to get a car, and head back..." But Joshua couldn't finish ´cause a couple of police cars were arriving there. 

"Don't turn around. Don't turn around. Keep walking. Keep walking." he said to the rest. He took his bike and they all started walking the opposite direction. 

One of the cops, "You, in the hood! Drop your weapon!" 

Just then another police car arrived and stopped in front of them. 

"Drop the weapon now!" said one of the cops of the last car aiming a gun to them, "Put your hands on your head!" 

"Don't move!" said another cop. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa!" Alec said dropping his bike and rising his hands not in surrender but in 'Whoa, man, take it easy' gesture, thought he was freaking out. What were they going to do? Yeah, a hell of a great birthday. 

Mole shot once into the air and grabbed Alec and pointed the gun to him as if he was a hostage. 

"Back! Or he's dead!" Mole yelled. 

Joshua grabbed Gem and aimed a gun at the police, but Gem pulled his hand down so that the gun was pointing at her. 

"I said, stay back or he's dead!" Mole yelled again to the police. He then said to Alec, "Play along." 

"Yeah, no problem." Alec said as Mole pulled him into Jam Pony, Joshua, Gem and the kid, Dalton right behind them. 

Normal and the messengers watched the five of them enter. 

"Jumpin' George Dubya." Normal said behind the counter, in response of all the noise out side. 

Once inside, Alec was still playing the hostage role, "Don't blow my cover." he said slowly to Mole. 

"Got a back door?" Mole asked. 

"Yeah." 

"All right, nobody move!" Mole now said yelling as Joshua closed the front door. 

The group of transgenics walked through the messengers to the back door. Alec opened the back door and Mole was following him out when more police cars parked outside. The cops were taking aim. 

"No, no, no, no, no, no, go back!" yelled Alec to the rest, not seeing the shoot going on his way. 

They went back in to find Normal aiming at them. "Hold it right there, freak show!" He saw then Alec's bloody shoulder. "You're bleeding." 

"Yeah," Alec answered touching the blood over his jacket, "bullets will do that to you." 

"Okay, you're safe now." 

Alec sighed, realizing this would be the last time Normal would look at him like a normal man, the last time anyone would look at him like a normal man. It was him or his freaky friends. This was the beginning of his life as a true transgenic... he was now, for the rest of the world, one more freak, "No..." he said and then with a fast and strong move, Alec twisted Normal's arm over the man's head and took the gun out of his boss´ hand, " ...I'm safe **now**." 

Mole pointed his gun to Normal, but Alec gestured Mole to lower his gun and he did it. Normal was holding his arm and watching Alec in shock when one of the messengers tried to escape, running toward the front door. 

"No one leaves!" Alec yelled. Then, a blond messenger stood up and knocked the other messenger down. It was Cece who had been playing along and stayed with the rest of frightened messengers. 

"Nobody move!" she yelled. 

"Cece's one of them, too. Cool." Sketchy said staring at the girl. 

"Cece, call base. Tell 'em we're in trouble. Joshua, take the front. Mole, you got the back?" 

"Got it" the lizard guy said watching through the back window. 

"Kid, what's your name?" Alec said again. 

"Dalton." 

"All right, Dalton, why don't you head upstairs and keep an eye on the street for me?" 

"My golden boy's a mutant." said Normal still looking at him in shock. 

"We prefer 'genetically empowered'." Alec answered in his typically smart-ass tone, though this time he wasn't playing. 

"Take me, Jesus." 

"Careful what you wish for." said Mole, distracting his assignment, and not seeing what was going on. 

Then... 

**CCCCCRRRAAAAASSSSHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Shit!_

It was Max. She had managed to break through the window of Jam Pony with a hover drone. 

"Hey. Who ordered a pizza?" 

Alec was still... whatever he was since he saw her and Biggs leaving to the guy's apartment, but damn! It felt good to know she was here! 

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤ 

**Author's Note II: **This continues on Ch. 23. Read and Review!!! Please!!!!!!! 


	23. Chapter 23

**Name**: The Realization That You're In love. 
**Author**: merykey X-5 495 
**E-Mail**: merykey_x5283@yahoo.com 
**Summary**: Alec realizes that he loves someone, but she has a boyfriend. M/A. After HG & DDA and before SAH & LATR. 
**Disclaimer**: The characters of Dark Angel do not belong to me. They belong to a guy named James and I think the other's one name is something like Eglee or something like that. 
**Author's Note I**: Oh, man! I thought I would never finish this chapter. Is the longest chapter I've ever done, but then again I just copied and patted most of the things =0P. Well, I wanna thank to: Gemma, Cloudburst, MM, Msredux, LaVito, Spooky and Suki, of course. Well, Enjoy!! And review, of course =0P 

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤ 

**Chapter 23**

After every transgenic was given an assignment, Alec asked Dalton to help him with his wound. The older X series, with the gun he took from Normal, got rid of his jacket the best he could and waited for Dalton to come back with the emergency kit, in Normal's office. 

The bullet had gone right through his shoulder though no important damage was done. Dalton disinfected the wound and then tried to bandage it. 

Max was watching through the window and then, sick of the 'pig farm', went to see how Gem was, and passed by Dalton and Alec and saw the X-5´s wound. 

"What's that?" she asked a little worried. 

"It's a hole in my body made by a bullet" Alec answered coldly. 

Max saw this and thought he was just acting like this ´cause he was nervous just like the rest. "Been there, done that. Does it hurt?" 

"No" he simply answered. 

"Ok... go watch the news, ok?" 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

_It's been less than an hour since an unknown number of armed transgenics and transhumans barricaded themselves inside this building, the offices of the Jam Pony messenger service, but already angry crowds have gathered, shouting anti-transgenic slogans._

_Just moments ago, an unknown woman apparently commandeered a hover drone. She somehow rode it over the police cordon and into the building in which the suspects are barricaded. Police believe that the woman is also a transgenic, apparently come to the aid of the suspects inside._

Somewhere in Seattle a superhero is getting ready to save the day, putting on his superhero suit.... Oh! No... Sorry, that's just Logan putting on his exoskeleton. (sighing) He and his Transgenic-wanna-be complex. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

"How's it look?" asked Max to Logan who was outside, among the crowd, talking to a small phone that consisted of only a earpiece and a small microphone. She was peering out through the partly open gate of Jam Pony. Their ride was already there.

"I don't know; it's dicey. We got shooters on the roof and the bus door's on the exposed side" answered Logan. 

"Yeah, looks pretty messy."

"All right, you're going to have to use the messengers as shields." 

"Okay" she said sighing, then yelled at the cops, "Clemente! I'm gonna need the snipers on the roof pulled back, or no deal!"

The shooters pulled back. 

"All right, you're clear." said Logan. 

"Wish me luck" and hanged up. She yelled at the cops again, "First group's coming out!" and nodded Alec to open the gate completely. 

The messengers left following Clemente's orders. "This way. Come this way. Keep your hands in the air. Come towards the barricades. Okay, 452, the keys are in the vehicle. Your ball." 

"Okay, guys. They're not going to shoot at us. We got a kid and a pregnant girl. They don't know which ones are transgenic and which aren't" said Max to the resting messengers and the transgenics. 

"Yeah, well, a couple of us they got a pretty good idea." said Mole, grabbing Normal to use him as a shield. Normal was about to crap on his pants. 

"They saw you, boo..." said Cindy to Max, "flyin' right over their heads. I got you" and the girl put Max's arm around her. 

"Thanks" Max said to her friend. 

"They don't know about me" Cece said to Cindy and Max... suddenly Max got a funny feeling in her stomach... She felt like she had already lived this...

"Then help me protect my boy here" Cindy said referring to Alec. Max was quiet. Then she snapped out of it and concentrated on getting her people and her ex-co-workers out of there alive. 

"All right, let's file in, guys. Come on." 

And finally they went out of Jam Pony, Gem and Dalton in the middle, Mole and Normal on the front along with Max and Cindy. Alec and Cece were a couple of steps away. _Everything's gonna be fine, everything's gonna be fine, every... Oh my God!_ The dream. 

Max stopped and yelled, "Everybody in... GET BACK IN!!" 

Alec was staring at her just like Mole and the rest thinking _What the hell..?_ when Logan jumped over a police car yelling "Max!" and shooting his gun to the air... Then the shooting started, but everybody was already safe inside Jam Pony, except for Mole and Alec who were still shooting to the snipers. 

Logan entered Jam Pony along with Alec, Mole and Biggs... Biggs?? Where did he come from? 

He was with Logan outside. After Cece called base and reported their situation, Biggs had to be there to help, and well, he found Mighty Logan there. 

"Cover the door! Anyone hit?" she asked in general. Then she approached Alec, who was next by the door "Are you ok?" 

He didn't even look at her, "Yeah" though he found her reaction very strange. 

"Cece? You ok?" 

"Yeah, Max." 

"All right, get down. I want everybody on the floor, now. Get down. Stay there. Stay down" Mole told the messengers. 

"They tried to kill us" Cindy said.  
  
"Go take care of Gem" Max said to Cindy. They couldn't panic right now. 

"Why did they do this? We did everything they wanted" Joshua said. 

"This is on you. I told you not to trust the cops" Mole said making Max responsible for everything. 

"It wasn't the cops" Logan said, "It was White." 

They all looked surprised. All of them thought they were just dealing with cops... Now it was White. That was even more complicated. That meant they weren't leaving from Jam Pony alive. 

"They screwed this whole thing up on purpose to escalate the situation" Max said, now understanding why it had happened. 

"Yeah, well, it worked" Alec added. 

"What difference does it make who fired? They all want to see us dead!" Mole said to the little group. 

"Everybody needs to calm down" Logan told Mole. 

"I'm not gonna wait around for them to try again" the lizard guy said grabbing Sketchy by the back of his neck. 

"Whoa!" 

"What are you doing?" Max said almost yelling grabbing Mole's arm, but the lizard was a little bit stronger than she was, than any X-5. 

"Until we get safe passage, we kill one hostage every hour, starting now" Mole answered. 

"Let him go!" Logan yelled. Damn ordinary. I mean don't get me wrong, I really like Sketchy, but... it's none of your business! He's doing all of this for a girl who doesn't love him... Damn Logan. 

"I don't take orders from your kind." 

"No, but you take orders from me. Now let him go" Max ordered Mole. 

"No! We gotta show them we mean business, or we're dead!" Mole told her. 

"That's a good idea. Start shooting people, 'cause that's what White wants, and then you can prove you're the monster people think you are." Logan told him sarcastically. 

"Shut up! You're not one of us!" 

"All right, people, listen up! If we don't stick together, we don't get out of here alive," Max said to all of them, "You understand that?" now only to Mole. 

"Okay," Mole said as he released Sketchy, "Okay. But if they come near the building, I start taking them out. Come on, Joshua." 

And saying that he walked away, along with Joshua. 

"Joshua...?" Max said. She couldn't believe this. Joshua was against her. 

"Thanks, guys. That was close." Sketchy said rubbing his neck. 

Alec was standing next to Max, just like Biggs, Cece and Logan, and had seen that Joshua leaving Max behind. 

"We can't fall apart, we have to stay together" Max said almost in a whisper. 

A hand on her shoulder comforted her, "I'll talk to them" Alec said from behind her. She nodded and Alec went after the two transhumans. 

"Josh! Josh! Wait up!" 

Joshua and Mole stopped at Lace's yelling. 

"What you guys doing??" 

"Look, pretty boy--" 

"Pretty boy my ass, Mole! Just cut the crap and stop acting like that, because your attitude is gonna get us killed!" 

"She can't... She´s taking that sucker's advise... **She**´s gonna get us killed." Mole told Alec. 

"Look, I don't like the idea of Logan being here any more than you do, but I do trust Max, I believe she can get us out of here in one piece... But if you two don't help, if we don't stay together, they're gonna kill us." And saying this Alec went back to where the scared messengers were. 

Joshua and Mole looked at each other. 

**Meanwhile...**

"Oh, SHIT! What tha HELL are YOU doing here??" 

"Gem?" Max asked turning to the girl who had screamed. 

"365?" said Biggs not believing his eyes... His breeding partner!... Pregnant... _Oh...My...God!_

"472!! What tha hell are you doing here?!!!" Gem asked again as she could between the pain moans. 

Biggs was frozen, his eyes looking at Gem's swollen stomach. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

**ONE HOUR AND TWENTY-THREE MINUTES LATER**

The night had fall over Seattle's streets, and people was still outside Jam Pony, just like the police. 

Everybody was tired and nervous. Max was looking out of the window, trying to find White, but no success with that. White was there which meant this wasn't going to end very nice, and all because of what? Her? The stupid runes? 

"It's me White wants. I'm going out there" Max said to Logan. 

Alec, who was near by, rose his eyes and looked at Max in shock. _What?_

"No way" Logan said. 

"He wants this thing to end as badly as possible, and I'm not gonna let that happen." 

"Max, you're not going out there." 

"I have to." 

"Max, listen to me. After you left, I translated the new runes on your skin. I think it's complete now. The symbols have multiple meanings, but the gist is something like, 'When the shroud of death covers the face of the earth, the one whose power is hidden will deliver the helpless'." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Max asked. 

"It means something really, really bad, like maybe biblically bad, is going to happen" Logan answered. 

"And you're the one who's gonna stop it" Cindy said.  
  
"Look. If all of this is about White getting Max, I mean, specifically Max, then I think she should go out there" Mole stated. 

Max finally understood why Renfro had taken a bullet for her nine months ago, why White was on her ass, the cult... her dream, Sandeman, everything was connected. 

"Forget it" Logan said. 

Alec was way far from stepping into the conversation, _Don't say anything, don't say a fucking a thing, let them deal with whatever they want to do, just... stay put... stay... Damn!_

"What??" Alec said stepping in.   
  
"Look," Mole said to both of them, "she makes a break for it, let him see her. She's fast; she has a chance at making it." 

"Nope" Logan answered. 

_Why are they discussing this? Max is the one who has to decide this..._ Alec passed the two men who were discussing Max future, and stopped in front of her. 

She wasn't listening to anyone, she was like gone. 

"Then he'll leave us alone because he knows she's gone." 

"No. No. Out of the question, Mole!" 

Alec looked at Max's eyes, "Max?" 

"Wake up, chimp! We're out of options here!" 

Her body felt numb... 

"No, **you** wake up. If she is the key to saving millions of people from some kind of apocalypse--" 

Everything her eyes saw was in slow motion... Alec was holding her by the shoulder, and she could hear his distant voice calling her name. 

"Your people or my people?" 

Was this what people felt before dying? Though she couldn't place what it was. Complete peace? Numbness? Was she going crazy? Her senses were connected with everything... she could feel everything... smell everything... hear everything. 

"People! Human beings, like you and me!" 

She turned around, away from Alec's grip. She heard them... White out side. '_...the hostages?' 'Let's show the viewers at home what the mutant menace does to innocent people. Take out the hostages, the freaks, the kid...take out anything with a pulse.'_

She turned around again, "They're coming" she told Alec first, "They're coming. Carry Gem. Come on, let's go!" 

"I don't hear anything" Mole said. 

Alec signaled Dalton, and the boy signaled him back. Everything was okay outside. 

"Shah! Joshua, you carry Gem." 

"Max, we're clear" Alec said. 

"Don't argue with me" Max answered, and then she looked at his eyes. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to do that again. The familiars were attacking, so it was possible some of them wouldn't make it. All she wanted to do was kiss him, but she had to concentrate, just like Alec. They looked at each others eyes and, even though it lasted less than a second, Alec knew what was going to happen; he felt it. "Dalton, let's go. Come on. I need everybody upstairs right now. Let's go. Follow me." 

"Come on people, upstairs" Alec told the messengers, followed by Biggs. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

**UPSTAIRS JAMPONY**

"Come on, guys, file in," Max told the messengers, "Stay low. All the way to the back. Hey, Sketchy, keep 'em quiet, and keep 'em down," then to Cindy, Dalton and Normal, "Take cover behind the desk. Behind the desk. Come on! Hurry up!" and then to Joshua who was still carrying Gem, "Keep her behind the desk. Logan, go with the messengers." **_(I'm evil =0D!!)_**

"What?!" 

"Logan, don't argue! Do as you are told!" Max told him. 

"But Max--" 

"Logan! Go!... And give me the gun." 

Jam Pony's front door exploded open. Mole and Alec arrived upstairs and Alec closed and locked the door. 

"Take cover" said Max to Mole, Joshua, Biggs and Alec. 

Alec and Mole were out of munitions, but Biggs discovered that Logan's gun still had some. 

"Wait for my signal. When we strike, we strike hard and don't back down. This is for all the marbles people." 

A window broke, and four of the Phalanx entered from the ceiling. They searched the place little by little. 

Joshua hid in a dark hole, Max, Alec and Mole behind some columns and Biggs was hidden behind a desk. 

Max silently signaled to Joshua, Mole, Biggs and Alec. Each one of them gave a thumbs-up in response.  
  
One of the Phalanx opened the door and White and another Phalanx entered. 

The six cult loonies kept searching. Three Phalanx and White passed the columns where the transgenics were hidden but they weren't there anymore. One was heading towards the office where the desk Biggs was using to hide was. The last one was on the other side of the room. 

Then, Mole, Max, and Alec dropped down from the ceiling and they began fighting the Phalanx. The one who was on the other side of the room was taken by surprise by Joshua and they began to fight. 

Biggs stood up and fired at the Phalanx through the glass. The familiar fell to the ground and, discovering that his gun was empty, Biggs jumped through the broken glass and attacked him. 

Mole defeated his Phalanx quite easily and fired at White. He ducked as Mole continued shooting at him but a Phalanx grabbed him from behind and pushed him into a shelf. 

Alec wasn't doing to well. His wounded shoulder was hurting like hell, the wound had probably opened again, and the fact that the bitch was pretty strong, wasn't helping. She hit him and then she shoved him through a window. 

The Phalanx that was fighting with Max lost her helmet. It was Thula, team leader. She and Max circled each other. 

"452." Thula said. 

"Just bring it." Max answered. This was no cowboy movie. A fierce fight between Max and Thula began. Both women were powerful but only one would win. 

After knocking the other Phalanx, Mole started fighting with White. 

Meanwhile, Biggs was taking care of the familiar on his own. A few punches on the face, a couple of kicks on the ribs, and a hard fist on the cheekbone would do the trick. The Phalanx fall unconscious on the floor. 

"Okay, it's time to push now," Normal's voice was saying to the woman who was about to give birth a child, "Come on. Push push push push push, with all your might, all your might, all your might..." 

Everyone kept fighting as a new life was coming into this world. Normal's voice was heard everywhere. 

"All right, it's coming. It's coming." 

Alec wasn't doing too well, the Phalanx bitch was kicking his ass. She was about to hit him with a mannequin when Biggs came to the rescue. He took her by surprise and knocked her unconscious on the floor. 

Joshua, also, took White by surprise while the bad guy was kicking Mole's ass. In that moment he realized that he was standing in front of Annie's murderer. Anger, hate, and rage started flowing through his body. All the big guy wanted to do was make White feel some pain. 

"Okay, the baby's coming out. I can see the head. Now you really gotta bear down, now. Really bear down. Time to push now." 

Josh broke a desk over White... Familiars are a human species that don't feel pain, but I think that for the first time Ames White was receiving what he deserved. Something he had never experienced before. Pain. 

"Go! Push push push push push push push push push!" 

A baby cried. A new life had began. An innocent creature between so much hate and pain. 

It looked like Thula was winning. She was over Max punching her repeatedly. But Max managed to steel Thula's handcuffs out of her pocket and got one of the cuffs around Thula's wrist. She stood up, pulling Max with her, and tried to choke her. But Max flipped over and stood behind Thula. Max swung Thula by one arm and then handcuffed Thula's other wrist so she was wrapped around the column. 

"One more big push. You gotta really crank down. Really crank down, okay?" 

The fight was over. The mutants had won. Sandeman knew exactly what he was doing when he made them after all. 

"Max! Clear!" Alec yelled handcuffing an unconscious Phalanx. 

"Clear!" Mole yelled. 

But not everybody were done. Joshua was still with White. The big fella had White's back over his knee, and he was bending him like a toy. The familiar's back cracked. 

"Joshua, no. Joshua, no!" Max yelled kneeling by his side. 

"He deserves to die! He killed Annie!" 

"No. He deserves to die, a lot," Max said, "But if you kill him now, the only thing people will remember about today is how some transgenic killed a human being in cold blood...and then they'll never stop hunting us." 

Joshua knew Max was right. Rough months still to come, and if he did this then those months would became a life, an eternity time. And he let White go. 

"Bring around your muscle queens anytime," Max told White, who was in the floor, "I'll be happy to kick their ass." 

"We are not finished," White said, breathing hard, and with a bloody face. 

"Fe'nos tol, ya bitch," Max answered flicking his nose. 

The baby was crying. Coming to the world would do that to you. Nine months living in a worm little dark house, with food and all, and then suddenly wake up in a cold world, with bright lights that don't let you open your eyes... It makes you wanna cry, doesn't it? 

Biggs heard the baby and run to see his daughter. 

"There you go," Normal gave the baby to Gem, "Oh, what a dear little sweet soul." 

Gem checked the back of the little girl's neck, "No barcode. She doesn't have one." 

"Then she's free." Max told Gem happy. 

"Not yet, she ain't." Mole told Max. They weren't out yet. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

"Throw your weapons out and let me see your hands!" 

"So what's your plan now?" Mole asked Max. She was sitting in the front next to Logan, who was driving. 

"Throw your weapons out now!" 

"You heard the man," she finally said. 

The others groaned and sighed in defeat. 

"Well, this sucks." said Mole. 

"I fought the law, and the law won." Alec said. 

Throw your weapons out and put your hands where I can see them. Throw them out. Do it!" 

They opened the doors of the van and the ambulance and throw their guns out. Then they stepped out with their hands in the air. 

"Step away from the vehicle, and keep those hands up. Do it! Put your hands up. Keep them up! Keep those hands up. Step out of the vehicle and keep those hands up. Get down on your knees and put your hands on your head." 

Everybody did it... except for Max. 

She walked to where Clemente was. 

"452?" 

"You can call me Max." 

"I think you better get down on the ground." 

"Actually, I think you should probably go." 

"I'm not gonna tell you again." 

"I'm not gonna tell **you** again." 

Then almost every Transgenic inside of Terminal City appeared with a gun, and took aim. 

"You can try to arrest us all, but you guys might want to call it a night and go have a beer." Max told Clemente. 

To the police, "All right. All right, everybody, let's back it up. Let's back it up! Outside the fence! Back it up! Come on, let's move!" Then to Max, "You kept today from turning into a bloodbath, and I respect that." 

"You held up your end, too." 

"But you haven't won anything. This is gonna get real ugly, and this is way over my head now. These people's lives depend on the decisions that you make right now. I pray you make the right ones...Max." and then he left TC's ground. 

"Escape and evade," Mole said, "We divide up into teams, pick an azimuth, and go to ground." 

"No, we stay here!" Max yelled. 

"In a couple of hours, that perimeter will be completely locked down. Tanks, National Guard, every cop within a hundred miles," Mole contradicted Max. 

"Where are we gonna go?" Max started, "I can't stop anyone from leaving, but I'm through running and hiding and being afraid. I'm not gonna live my life like that anymore. Aren't you tired of living in darkness? Don't you want to feel the sun on your face? To have a place of your own where you can walk down the street without being afraid? They made us, and they trained us to be soldiers, to defend this country. It's time for them to face us and take responsibility, instead of trying to sweep us away like garbage. We were made in America and we're not going anywhere. So they call us freaks; who cares? Today I'm proud to be a freak. And today we're gonna make a stand, right here. Who's with me?" 

She raised her fist into the air. Joshua did the same and Alec, Biggs, Logan, Cindy and the rest followed. One by one the residents of Terminal City joined Max. Mole was the last to do it. 

"What the hell." he said right after joining Max. 

They were staying, and they were going to fight for their right to live. 

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤ 

**Author's Note II:** Ok, ok, boring, boring, We all know what happens but well, I had to do this chapter. I still have another chapter and then the continuation. So, Review this Ch... PLEASE!!! The end is coming... =0) 

**Author's Note III:** Did anyone see the last episode of Dawson's Creek?? I know, I know, it's kinda late to ask that, but in Argentina the episode was shown last Monday, I just couldn't believe it... Though I loved it. Pacey and Joey forever! Though I hated it too... I really liked Jen, she was my favorite one. Always so honest, and confuse and cynical and feminist and realist... like me in a way... Though when I get nervous I start talking real fast like Ally McBeal... Never mind... Peace! 


	24. Chapter 24

**Name**: The Realization That You're In love.
**Author**: merykey X-5 495
**E-Mail**: merykey_x5283@yahoo.com
**Summary**: Alec realizes that he loves someone, but she has a boyfriend. M/A. After HG & DDA and before SAH & LATR.
**Disclaimer**: The characters of Dark Angel do not belong to me. They belong to a guy named James and I think the other's one name is something like Eglee or something like that.
**Author's Note I**: Ok, I know that in the books Gem's baby is called Eva, but I decided to call her Reagan, like Normal, and it was Gem's decision to call her that. Changing the subject, I saw the final episode of 24... The President is really going to die?? Oh, and Jack has a new girlfriend ;0P Jack and Katie sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G!!!! Anyway, good ending!

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤

**Chapter 24**

"All right, people, we have a lot of work to do, so listen up," Max told everyone who was in the HQ, transgenics that wanted to help. Everyone wanted to help, but for the moment a few X-5s, X-4s and anomalies where in the Center of Terminal City. "Safety is our priority. I already send Mole and Fry to check on the gate we broke on our way in. We have to close the city. Nobody gets in unless we let them. We need cameras all over the gates. And most importantly, we need maps. Luke, I need ya to find maps of the place. We need some safe ways out. We can't live of air. We need food." Max took a big breath. This was hard, it looked easy but she was really nervous. She? A leader? _I don't know why suddenly everyone does what I say, is not like I have leader material..._ _Thank God Alec's here._

"Ok," Alec continued with Max's nod, "We are going to do a Terminal City data-base, with the help of... Logan... here, so we'll have to organize ourselves. A lot of new X-series are going to respond to yesterdays events so what we're going to ask you is to find a place to live. An apartment... whatever. In..." then he looked at a calendar, and said, "...three days we'll do some kind of a census. We need to know how many we are. We'll have your designation, name, specialty and stuff."

The meeting went on. To tell the truth they were quite organized, though the supplies subject was the hardest of all issues they had discussed in the first morning meeting at Freak Town.

_Alec had been acting strange all morning_ Max thought. He had indeed been acting weird for the last two days. _I wish I could see his goofy smile again... at least for a second, so I would now everything's alright._

"Hey, Alec, wanna share my apartment? I mean, it's not a 5 stars hotel, or that big, but I think we can both live there" Biggs told his old friend.

"No, thanks" he simply answered as he checked out some maps Luke had found, not even looking at him, which Biggs found strange.

"Hey, man, are you ok?"

This question made Alec stare at the X-5 with anger, hate and frustration. But he hid it.

"I'm fine. I'm staying with Josh anyway."

"Oh... Ok, well..." Biggs sighed, and then said, realizing that Alec obviously had a problem with him, and obviously didn't want to discuss it, "Alec, could you come outside for a moment?"

"What? I can't, I gotta--"

"Alec come outside now" Biggs finally ordered Alec, so they could talk ´bout it and stop acting like a stupid brat. He was sick of the guy's shit.

Alec did as he was told and walked outside. Biggs was behind him, but when Alec reached the outside of the HQ Biggs made the blonde guy follow him to an alley in front of the building they had just left, where they could talk without worrying if someone heard it.

"Ok, what the fuck is goin' on with ya?" Biggs asked him with a concerned-friend tone.

"I already told you there's--"

"What? Are you nervous ´bout this whole shit?"

"What? Wha--"

"Is it Max? Logan? Is it me?" And then he saw his friend reaction when he named Max. "What? Something happened between Max and Logan?"

Alec couldn't believe it. For how long was Biggs going to keep pretending nothing happened between him and Max? "I can't believe you..." Alec said almost in a whisper with a demonic, but sad at the same time, smile.

"What?"

"You are unbelievable."

Biggs was understanding NOTHING. "Me? What--? Wait, what are you taking about?"

Alec laughed. "You know very well what I'm talking ´bout."

"No, I have no fuckin´ clue, man."

"You... Max... in your apartment, is enough clue for you?"

_What? Me and Max in my apartment? When...? Oooohhhh. _Alec had seen when he and Max went to his apartment to talk and she had ended up confessing she was in love with Alec. Except Alec thought he and Max had been... well... having sex... "What??"

Alec totally lost it, he couldn't take this anymore. 

He had trained his entire life to be the perfect soldier he was supposed to be, the killing machine he was supposed to be; he had been trained with discipline, he had been taught to be patient, technically to not lose it; all that lost in one friggin´ year in the outside, the real world. Two years ago he wouldn't have cared at all, he wouldn't had been so mad, so angry, he wouldn't had felt so betrayed; two years ago he wouldn't have even believed in love... one lousy year and all that had been left behind along with Manticore. Now, Alec cared, he was mad, angry, he felt betrayed, but most of all, he had believed in love, he believed in love. He believed that someone like him, a transgenic, something made in a lab, a clone without a soul could fall in love just like in the movies... just like everyone else.

He pushed Biggs against a wall and threw himself to 472, yelling, "You knew!! You knew what I felt ´bout her!! And still--!! You SON OF A BITCH!!!"

Biggs was surprised at first but then the soldier inside took control and grabbed Alec by the arms and pushed him with all his strength. "Alec, take it easy--"

"AAAARRGGHHH!!!!!!" Alec punched Biggs in the face. Alec's face was all red and his eyes showed madness... but after the punch he cooled down. Biggs was breathing hard on the floor, touching his face. Alec fell to the ground. He couldn't believe what he had just done, couldn't believe he had lost his control like that. 

Then Biggs started laughing. "What the fuck are you laughing at?" Alec asked annoyed.

Biggs kept laughing and then said, "I knew it... I just knew it, man. You never told me though, but I knew it."

"You knew what?"

"Uhm, duh! You're totally head over heals in love with Max, dude."

Alec sighed, and banged the back of his head against the floor.

"Alec," Biggs continued, "I didn't sleep with Max. Nothing happened."

"No? Then, what? She just wanted to see your new couch?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, you moron," Biggs said now, standing up and sitting down next to Alec, "She wanted to talk... ´bout you." He hesitated a second but then decided to tell him. What was the point of keeping this secret? He loved her, she loved him; the only problem was they were too stupid, too stubborn to tell each other, so Biggs thought they could use some outsider help. Sort of like a transgenic Cupid... but with clothe instead of a diaper, and a bunch of tricks instead of the arch and arrow.

"What tha hell are ya talking about?" Alec asked sitting up straight.

"Well, I kind of promised her not to tell ya anything."

"I don't care! Talk! Now!"

"Well... in short words: She´s into you; and when I mean into you I mean she totally likes you... a lot."

"She-- She really--? What--? What did she say?" 

Biggs laughed. Alec was... happy, truly happy. He could see it in his eyes. The spark was back, though it was a different kind of spark. A true love spark. 

**"I got sunshine   
  
on a cloudy day.   
  
When it's cold outside   
  
I've got the month of May.   
  
I guess you'd say   
  
what can make me feel this way.   
  
  
  
My girl." **

*~*~*~*~*~*~* § *~*~*~*~*~*~* § *~*~*~*~*~*~* § *~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Max! Look what I found!" Luke yelled as he entered the HQ. He placed some old maps on a table and showed them to Max.

"It's a map" Max said the obvious, after glancing the first one.

"Yes, but look, this one it's an almost 12 year old map. It's not like the ones Logan found in the net. It's different. They all are."

Max took a closer look at it. "The sewers. In the map Logan showed us there're only two tunnels that go through and under Terminal City."

"In this one there are 4 more" Luke continued with a satisfactory smile.

"I bet they closed them for fear the contamination would spread to the rest of Seattle through the water of the sewers. You think the police knows ´bout them?" Max said.

"I don't know, maybe. We don't even know if they're still there. Maybe they destroyed the tunnels" Dix said.

"Hey Logan," she said to the man sitting in front of a computer going through the police computers, "Could you look something up?"

"Sure Max, what is it?"

"Luke" she said to the bald little guy. He went up there and explained Logan the map situation.

Just then Alec and Biggs re-entered the HQ and walked towards Luke, Dix and Max.

"Hey" Alec said. 

Max said "Hi," and saw that Alec's smile was back. That was weird. Not that she wasn't happy because Alec was back, apparently, but ten minutes ago he was all grumpy and now, he was all Alec-like again.

"So, what did ya guys find?" Alec asked.

"Well, Luke found this really old maps that are quiet different to the one Logan scored from the net" Max answered.

"Different?" Biggs asked.

"Yeah, apparently after TC became a contaminated city, Seattle authorities closed all the four tunnels that were connected to TC. The two tunnels shown in Logan's map were made after the pulse. So maybe we're lucky and they forgot ´bout those tunnels" Max answered again.

"Ok, so what do we do?" Alec asked.

"We need to make sure what the authorities did to the tunnels. Whether they closed them or destroyed them. Just prey they're just close" Luke answered.

"Hey, you guys," Logan said from the computer, "I found a file here, it basically says the tunnels were just closed, and by the new maps I think they were just forgotten. That's until militaries realize there's no sewers in TC and search for older maps."

"Ok, so we gain ground. Make the sewers entrances ours. We put cameras in all the entrances. And we get Cindy and Sketchy the hell out of here before they start getting sick" Alec suggested.

"Good idea. Groups of two in each tunnel. Biggs, you come with me. Alec take Mike, your going to this tunnel. Kay and Dalton to this one; and Josh and Tom to this one" Max ordered.

Mike was a tall dark-haired 16 year old X-6; Kay was a young blonde X-5 girl just like Tom, a young blond X-5 boy; they were probably twins. They looked much alike.

*~*~*~*~*~*~* § *~*~*~*~*~*~* § *~*~*~*~*~*~* § *~*~*~*~*~*~*

**In the sewers**

Max and Biggs were walking through the water-less sewers of Terminal City. It was quite a long way, considering they started from the center of the city.

"So... how's Gem?" Max asked Biggs as they walked.

"She´s ok, I think. A little tired."

"So, what're you gonna do ´bout her and Reagan?"

"Well, as Alec's gonna share place with Josh and she doesn't have a very nice apartment, I think I'm gonna ask her to move with me. Just for the baby, you know?" Max read that last line, and smiled. He was indeed worried ´bout Gem too. It wasn't just ´bout the baby. It was actually kind of cute.

"Yeah, I think is a great idea, just, you know what this means right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with Gem and the baby there, you won't be able to bring any girl to your place."

"I know that" Biggs answered her with a hurt _expression on his face. Like Alec, he usually did those sarcastic expressions but Biggs was truly hurt. Of course he had thought ´bout that, and unlike anyone's thought ´bout his person, he wanted to take care of the little person Gem had brought to this world. Reagan. His daughter... Wow, that sounded strange... Daughters, babies, love, mates were all part of what they called Normal Life, something they had never known and never will, but apparently transgenic could have some normal things among so much wackiness.

Max smiled at his reaction.

*~*~*~*~*~*~* § *~*~*~*~*~*~* § *~*~*~*~*~*~* § *~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Back in HQ**

"So, we basically have three close tunnels and one which goes into the ocean" Alec said, summing up.

"Yeah" Josh said, as the last tunnel, the one that lead to the ocean, was the tunnel he had gone to.

"Ok, we take Cindy, Sketchy and Logan through--"

"What? I'm not leaving" Logan argued.

"Logan, you can't stay here. I know you still have Josh's blood on you and you can walk and also walk around here without having any symptoms, but sooner or later" _Sooner I prey_, "you'll feel it, the blood will loose its effect and you'll get sick, so you have to go" Alec said.

Logan looked around searching for Max. But she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where's Max?" he asked.

"Uhm... She´s at Cece's. With Gem and Reagan" Biggs answered.

And Logan left to search for Max. Who was in charge of Terminal City? Max or Alec?_ I mean who the hell does he think he is?! Yes, I'm not her boyfriend anymore, not that I ever was, but we had a relation-ship and since he appeared She´s been different. Always looking at him, watching what he's doing... It's not normal to complain ´bout someone that much. I mean if you want to hate someone, go ahead hate him, but she hates him too much. But then everything changed, like a month ago, when we found the cure. She said she wasn't with him, she just didn't love me anymore... Yeah, like if that's possible... Wait, what am I saying? Are they together? That would make sense. She always agrees with him, and they don't hate each other that much anymore, and... Oh God! They are together!_ He suddenly stopped his track. It suddenly hit him. Max wasn't in love with him anymore. I mean, really. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* § *~*~*~*~*~*~* § *~*~*~*~*~*~* § *~*~*~*~*~*~*

"She's sooo beautiful!" Max said looking at Reagan, who was in her arms, playing with a stray of Max's hair. "You are so cute Reagan, yes you are baby. Look at those cute tiny fingers" Max said with a goofy voice. She handed Reagan to Gem after a while and sat next to Cindy to drink a coffee.

"So, Max, how's everything going at TC?" Gem asked.

"Uhm, ok.. I think," she sighed, "I don't know, I'm just tired. I haven't slept in 3 days."

"I thought you didn't need to sleep" Cindy said.

"I don't, at least not that much, 2 or 3 hours tops, but I hadn't had a single minute to rest" Max explained.

"Then why don't you go to sleep? That's if you want of course" Gem suggested.

"Nah, I wanted to see how you and Reagan were."

Gem smiled, "You wanna hold her again?"

"Yes, please!" Max answered like a little girl who's been offered a candy.

Max was holding the baby and just switched off. She stared at her lovely little eyes, her cute little nose, her adorable little mouth, and thought, _This cutey could be mine_. And it was truth. Max could be pregnant right now, and some how it made all feel unreal. She wasn't there in TC carrying Gem's daughter; she wasn't there leading a group of transgenics to freedom; she wasn't--

"Max! Are you there? I need to talk to you!" 

_Damn it!_ And he entered... (sighing) Oh boy!

"Max I gotta talk to you about--" Logan said.

"Logan, get outta here!" Max said in a you're-annoying-go-to-hell tone.

"But Max--" he said surprised before being interrupted again.

"Logan..." she said now in a warning voice.

"Max! I'm tire of receiving Alec's commands! **YOU** are the leader here!"

She now stood up, "Look Logan, I haven't slept in three friggin´ days, there are at least a couple of hundred transgenics in TC right now, the fucking militaries are outside our doors, there's no food, nor medicine nor anything, and **I** have to take care of everything because everybody thought that I wanted, or at least knew how to be a fucking leader! And all I want in return is fifteen fucking minutes to relax and pretend I'm back home with my girl here talking ´bout how Normal believed every lame excuse I used to give him when I was late for work!! So get the fuck out of here!! When I'm back in the HQ we'll deal with what ever problem you have with Alec, but now...** LEAVE**." And she breathed.

Logan couldn't believed that had been Max. She had never treated him like that before. Cindy couldn't believe it either, and Gem, well she didn't know Max that much but she was sure Max didn't usually act like she just did.

After Logan left, Max sighed and looked at the other two females. "I guess my break's over."

*~*~*~*~*~*~* § *~*~*~*~*~*~* § *~*~*~*~*~*~* § *~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alec, what's going on with Logan?" Max asked tiredly to the blonde X-5 as she entered the HQ.

"I just said that tonight we should get him, Sketchy and Cindy out of TC, that's all. And then he freaked out" Alec answered.

Logan wasn't there. "Look, we might need him, Alec--"

"Max, he could die."

"He still has the immunity of Joshua's blood."

"Look, all I'm saying is that it would be better for him to get the hell out of here. Maybe we could place him in an apartment near TC in case White decides to come after him."

"Talking ´bout White, what did you guys find?"

"Well, after we kicked his ass in Jam Pony he lost jurisdiction, so now... I think Clemente is in charge. Though not for long, I bet the militaries want to take care of the transgenic situation."

"Well, at least it's not White" Max said.

"Going back to the Logan issue... what do we do?"

"He stays as long as he can, then we'll see" Max answered.

"Ok" Alec answered, containing the rolling eyes, the sighs and the 'whatever's'.

"Where's Sketchy, anyway?" Max asked. 

Alec shrugged, "No idea."

"He's talking to one of the X-5s outside" answered Luke.

"Thanks Luke" Max answered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~* § *~*~*~*~*~*~* § *~*~*~*~*~*~* § *~*~*~*~*~*~*

**OUTSIDE HQ**

"Sketchy what tha hell are you doing?" said Max staring at him, as he talked to a really hot X-5 chick. Blonde, 5.5 feet tall, blue eyes... you get my point.

"Hey, Max, I was just--"

"Whatever, get inside... NOW!"

"Hey, Max," the X-5 said after Sketchy got inside.

"Yeah? What's your name?"

"Dixie."

"Right, Dixie."

"I was just wondering, do you know if your friend Sketch here has a girlfriend or anything?"

Max couldn't believe it. A totally hot honey was after regular Sketchy... incredible.

"Uhm... I don't... I don't think so. No. Why?"

"Well, he's cute... you think he'll go out with me? I mean after all of this ends... if it ends."

Max was blinking a lot, "You're an X-6 aren't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

She wasn't a really hot X-5 chick, she was a really hot X-6 chick. The girl didn't know anything ´bout... well, anything. I mean, Sketchy? She could have any man she wants, and still she wants Sketchy?? If you think it better is kinda cute, right? It would be sort of like Beauty and the Dork...

"No reason. I think Sketchy would definitely go out with you."

"Really? Cool."

"Well, I gotta go, see ya Dixie."

"Bye."

That was so Twilight Zone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~* § *~*~*~*~*~*~* § *~*~*~*~*~*~* § *~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was still an hour left before the sun rose. They were all on the top of the HQ. Joshua had convinced her to do this. Gem was here beside Biggs who was holding Reagan; Logan had insisted in being here too. Joshua, Mole, Dix, Luke, and a bunch of X-5s and X-6s and Anomalies. The rest was watching from the streets. 

Their flag was on the sky.

Logan was on one side of her, while Alec was on the other. 

"Now, look what you've done" Logan said to her. She smiled at him almost mechanically... her mind and soul were somewhere else.

They weren't holding hands, their fingers were barely touching but they felt each others support.

"Thank you" she said in a whisper looking at Alec.

"You did this Max, not me" he answered back, again in a whisper. Their fingers were almost intertwined.

"No, we all did this" she said and returned her eyes to the flag.

_"As dawn breaks on this, the third day of the siege at Terminal City, the situation is tense but unchanged. While several hundred transgenics remain barricaded inside the restricted area, police and National Guard stand an uneasy watch at the perimeter--each side seemingly waiting to see what the other will do next."_

**THE END**

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º`°º¤¤º°`°º¤¤

**Author's Note II:** Ok, this is it with The Realization That You're In love. I'll come back soon with a sequel, though I aren't have a name for it yet. If you have any suggestion, please leave a review. It's gonna be basically ´bout Max and Alec, that's all you need to know. There'll be some special appearances. Some siblings, people we forgot about, new bad guys, and the revelation of many things...


End file.
